Wings of Rebirth
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Tsubasa Suoh, Tamaki's cousin, comes to live with him after tragedy befalls her; somehow she gets sucked into joining the Host Club- and we all know that with the Host Club comes insanity! KaoruxOC originally XxImmortalxDicexX's story, but given to me
1. Prolouge: Tsubasa

**Author's note: **

Hello everyone! My name is LookOutShe'sGotAPen, AKA, "LOSGAP".

Dice has given this story over to me, as she explained in her author's note. I'll be re-posting this story chapter by chapter, until it's up to where she left off- then I'll start posting my own chapters of this story.

I'll be keeping this story in it's complete form, author note's and all, so there is no confusion- I'll try and post all of this story soon, and then I'll get to work!

Thank you so much Dice for trusting me with this story- I won't let you down!

Now, on to the story! :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys!!! **Welcome to my new fic. It's my first time writing anything for Ouran High School Host Club, so take it easy on me. I mean, I've written other stories... but this is my first OHSHC one... XD Okay well, I've written the first three chapters so I'll post them once I find out if people like this story!!! Please enjoy, forgive any OOC-ness from Tamaki in this first chapter, and review!!! No flames please!!! :)

**~ Prologue ~  
~ Tsubasa ~**

Tamaki stood in front of his mansion, waiting for the limo to pull up. He regretted the circumstances in which she was being brought here, being as they were incredibly sad and unfortunate, but he was very happy and excited and quite eager to see his beloved cousin. He hadn't seen her since his thirteenth birthday, and that was several years ago! He was a second year in high school now, and she was a first year.

Tamaki Suoh and Tsubasa Suoh were cousins, and ever since they were little they had been very close and the best of friends. She was only four months younger than him, but at the date her birthday fell on it made her a school grade below him—even though technically she should be in the same year as him. Even when Tamaki was young, he had been the slightly eccentric princely character he was now. In fact, he had even taught her how to use the same character, and she learned all her manners and such from him. He had wondered if maybe she'd become a female host with a princess-like angelic type personality someday—she'd be good at it, that's for sure—and for the way she acted she had earned the nickname "Tenshi-chan" from Tamaki. Only he called her that though. Only he was allowed.

Finally, much to Tamaki's obvious delight, he saw the limo that belonged to his family. The one that had been sent to pick Tsubasa up from the airport. It slowly pulled up, and after a few seconds, the driver got out to go open the door of the limousine for her. But, much to Tamaki's amusement, she opened it before the driver could. The door actually slammed into the poor man, knocking him down. He couldn't see her though. All he could see of his cousin was a slender leg in light wash skinny boot-cut jeans and black sneakers, and an arm that was concealed by a baggy dark indigo jacket.

"Gomennasai." A soft, but quite strong female voice said from the car. It sounded pretty grown up, actually.

With wide eyes, Tamaki took a step forward. "Tsubasa-chan?"

A girl stepped out of the limo, and Tamaki gasped. His "little cousin" had grown up a lot since his thirteenth birthday party. She was very pretty girl.

Tsubasa Suoh had blond hair (although while it was fairly close to the same shade of Tamaki's, it had a strawberry tint to it) that was naturally straight and went to just below her chest. Right now, she was wearing it in simple pigtails that made her look younger. Tsubasa's bangs partially covered her piercing violet eyes, which were more purple than Tamaki's but everyone said they were a lot alike. She was very thin, and had a small chest. Her height was hard to tell, but the top of her head went about to Tamaki's neck. Tsubasa had an oval shaped face that was flawless, and very cute, and she had thin light pink pale lips. Tamaki always said she looked like an angel—that's another way she got the nickname Tenshi-chan—but now… she had a slightly rebellious look about her.

Tsubasa wore slender light wash skinny jeans, black Vans sneakers, and a baggy dark blue fleece hoodie that went down to about four inches above her knees. Under that, she wore a black tank top. Tamaki could see she had her upper right ear pierced, and that she had three piercings on the lobes of each of her ears. Two of each said piercing was a simple silver or purple-painted tiny hoop, but on one was a red 3-D heart, and the other a 3-D skull. Her eyes had bags under them, and looked a little red from crying. She had some light blue eyeliner on her upper lids. Tamaki smiled. Aside from the creepy skull earring (which reminded him of something that Nekozawa-senpai might find interesting), Tsubasa was a beautiful young woman now.

"Tsubasa-chan." He smiled, and then chuckled. "Tenshi-chan, it's so good to see you again after so long!"

Tsubasa stiffened, knowing the look in his eyes quite well.

_Five… four… three… two… one…_

Tamaki glomped her to the ground, all teary eyed and crying about how much he missed her and asking her if she was okay.

"Typical Tamaki." She giggled, yet her voice was full of sadness. She hugged him back, and he heard a slight sob come from her.

Tsubasa had known that as soon as she hugged Tamaki, she was okay. All this time, she had wondered how she would survive what happened to her in the emotional way. But now that she was with her immature, eccentric, childish cousin… she knew it was okay. Everything would be find now. Everything would work out.

"Tenshi-chan," Tamaki said, using his princely character, "Don't cry."

Tsubasa hadn't even realized she was crying. It was the first time she had cried since she found out what happened. She hadn't even cried then. But now she could cry.

Tamaki held his cousin tighter as he brought her inside and took her to the third living room where the piano was. He didn't really know how to stop Tsubasa from crying, because his cousin was an odd girl, so he decided to maybe do one of the things he had done for Haruhi during a thunder storm and they had been the only ones in the Host Club room… He sat her on the couch, and walked to the piano. He began to play Tsubasa's favorite songs.

Tsubasa stopped crying, a smile playing on her face. How could she cry when Tamaki was trying so hard to comfort her?_ 'He may be an immature, obnoxious, slow, loud, childish, slightly self-absorbed and slightly perverted moron most of the time,' _she thought with a slight chuckle, _'but he's a sweet person. He knows how to make people smile… and how to annoy the freaking hell out of them.'_

**[Flashback]**

_Tsubasa walked into her mansion. She walked upstairs to the family room, where everyday after school her mother and father would be waiting for her. She sometimes got annoyed with it, but she knew that there was no point in trying to avoid it._

_She noted the absence of servants and other workers, but immediately remembered it was Friday and that they all got the day off today. Another Suoh family tradition. She opened the door to the family room, and dropped her bag at what she saw._

_The next thing she knew, she was screaming for help and crying, but then something knocked her out…_

**[End Flashback]**

Tsubasa shook off the memory. It had only been two weeks ago, but it felt like an eternity. She watched Tamaki play, and found herself walking over to sit next to him.

This is a chance to start over, she realized as she closed her eyes and began singing along with the music, just like she did when Tamaki played when she was little._ 'This is a fresh start. A new beginning…_

_A place to just heal and be alive.'_

**xxx**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's a prologue/introduction kind of thing. Please review please!!! AND NO FLAMES!!!

Peace and bunnies,  
xDice

4


	2. 2 Ouran Academy

**LOSGAP: **Me again guys! Just wanted to point out, yet again, this is NOT my story- it originally belongs to xXImmortalsxDiceXx, the plot, character, everything. I don't want credit for these chapters!

Please review when you're done reading- not for me, but for Dice! I'm sure she wouldn't mind reading them :D

Now, onto Dice's masterpiece! (:

**Yo ho! **Yeah... I'm back already. Nobody has reviewed yet but I really wanted to post the second chapter... well technically the first chapter since the last one was the prologue... XD

Please enjoy and review!!! PLEASE!!!

**~ Chapter One ~  
~ Ouran Academy ~ **

[ Two Days Later ]

[ Tsubasa's POV ]

I woke up to my cousin Tamaki's mindless babble about how a proper lady wakes up early, and not at the last minute. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. I loved Tamaki, but sometimes… An anime vein popped up on my forehead as I opened my door. "I'll be out in a minute…" I hissed. I slammed the door, and walked to my closet to get the uniform for school. I could swear I head Tamaki say in scared voice 'she's scary in morning… just like Kyoya'. I had no clue what the hell that meant, but I didn't care.

I stared at the frilly yellow dress that was the girl's uniform for Ouran Academy. No way in hell was I wearing that thing. Thankfully, I had a pair of black slacks that fit like my skinny jeans, and last night I swiped one of Tamaki's many, many Ouran school blazers. It was big on me, but I liked baggy clothes. Especially long-sleeved ones.

I needed to hide my scars and bruises.

_'Don't think about those!'_ I hissed at myself as I pulled on the uniform. _'I'm healing here. I'm safe, and if I act weird Tamaki will find out what really happened…'_ I shivered at the thought of what my cousin would do, say, or think if he knew what I was going through.

As if it wasn't bad enough coming home and finding your parents murdered… as if it wasn't bad enough for half your estate to have been burned to ash…

I sighed, and looked in the mirror. I had had my long blond hair cut to shoulder length. I think it looked pretty nice this way. I also removed my piercings. Tamaki said proper ladies didn't look so scary with all their earrings. I smiled at that. I didn't like the earrings much anyways. I just got them because I could.

I wore a well-fitting button-up white uniform shirt, a black tie, black skinny-jean-like pants that were actually uniform slacks, and then the blazer I stole from Tamaki. I slipped on some black sneakers, and smiled at myself. I opened my door in the middle of Tamaki's knocking. He looked at me surprised.

"I don't want to wear that girls uniform." I said, with a pout. He nodded, looking a little disappointed. "…What's wrong, Tamaki?"

"Tenshi-chan… I wanted…" he paused, and twiddled with his thumbs. "I wanted to see my little cousin in cute girly clothes!!! I WAS SO EXCITED!!! Oh, Tenshi-chan, you're just as bad as Haruhi!"

I blinked. "Haruhi? Is that your girlfriend? Or is Haruhi a boy in your Host Club?"

Tamaki blushed, and looked away. "It's complicated, Tsubasa…" he said in his dramatic voice. "You know how I hate keeping secrets from my Tenshi-chan, but sometimes it's necessary!"

I blinked again. "Whatever, Tamaki. Let's go to school…"

"TENSHI-CHAN IS SO HARSH!" he cried, retreating to a corner of woe. He began pouting, mumbling, and growing mushrooms. I smacked my forehead.

"What a handful…" I groaned, making my way out the door to the limo. "I'm not going to be late for school."

He looked up, and then ran after me. "TENSHI-CHAN!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!"

We arrived at Ouran Academy, and I was pretty impressed by it. I mean, my old school was elite… but this was like a gigantic castle. I dazed off for a moment, looking at the huge pink school, when I noticed Tamaki was talking.

"And it's such a shame that we aren't in the same class but I can assure you you'll enjoy it here at Ouran Academy!" I blinked as sparkles formed around Tamaki, and he began spinning around and talking about how after school I should come straight to the Third Music Room and meet his friends in the Host Club. But, I didn't catch much of it. I was still wondering where the hell he got that random single rose from, and why he was sparkling… and why all the girls in the vicinity were gathering around him with fangirl squeals and talking about how handsome he was. Maybe I didn't understand because he was my cousin and I was used to it… but… oh never mind.

"So, do you think you'll be able to find the Music Room by yourself now that I've given you directions, Tenshi-chan?"

I sighed, and ran fingers through my now short hair. "Uh, yeah, I'm sure I can…"

"Okay, and do you think you can find your classroom too?"

I nodded at my cousin, and he sweatdropped a little. "Alright, Tenshi-chan, I'll see you soon…" He handed me that random rose, and walked away. An anime vein popped up on my forehead, and I glared at his retreating form.

"DAMMIT, TAMAKI! I'M YOUR COUSIN! DON'T HAND ME ROSES YOU PULL OUT OF NOWHERE! PERVERT!"

Now that my random rant was over (and everyone was staring at me, which was freaking me out a little bit) I decided to make my way up to my classroom. I wished I had paid more attention to Tamaki's directions (not that I'd probably catch much, since he talked so fast and always got distracted from what he was saying). I ended up subtly following a red headed girl to the classroom 1-A. When I got there, the teacher made me stand in the front and introduce myself to the class. _'I hate being the center of attention like this… everyone staring at me… gah! What should I say?!'_ I looked down at the ground with a blush on my cheeks.

"Miss, please introduce yourself." The teacher groaned, aggravated with my nervousness.

"Ah, yeah." I looked up, but didn't face the class. I looked to the side instead. "Uh, my name is Tsubasa Suoh…"

Everyone perked up suddenly. "Suoh, isn't that Tamaki's last name?" "I didn't know Tamaki had a sister!" "Oh, you don't think he's married do you?!" "NO! You think she's his wife?"

"Ah, no! I'm his cousin!" I waved my hands to prove my point. "Er, uh, just his cousin! SERIOUSLY! C-o-u-s-i-n!" I slouched as everyone ignored me, and continued to shriek about me being Tamaki's sister/wife/mother (don't know how that one worked out). I looked up to the teacher, who had a large bead of sweat on his forehead. I sighed.

"I'm just going to go sit in that available seat…" I grumbled, pointing lazily at the seat that was thankfully in the back. I shuffled over to it, and plopped down sadly._ 'Why cant they just leave it alone? Who cares what I am to Tamaki…'_ I thought angrily, not noticing a pair of twins and a very pretty brunette boy looking at me curiously.

School went by quickly. I was glad nobody talked to me, even though it was pretty annoying that they stared at whispered about me. Now, I just needed to find the Third Music Room and meet this notorious Host Club that Tamaki bragged about so much. Although, I was a little worried about meeting those twins… Twincest always creeped me out a little bit. I don't really get why girls squeal about it so much.

Tamaki had said to come right after school, but school had been out for forty five minutes, and I still couldn't find it. I walked down a hall, hunched over as a cloud of doom started settling down on me and I actually considered acting like Tamaki and going to crouch in a random "corner of woe". Speaking of which, I really do like mushrooms in my salad… oh never mind.

I was about to give up and just jump out a window, when I saw a black cloaked figure walking through the halls. I sweatdropped._ 'What's with that black cloak? Is he like, a super emo or something? Oh well… I really need directions.'_

"Oh, excuse me, sir!" I called out, running towards him. He turned, I now could see that on one of his hands he had a cat puppet doll thing. I blinked, and then looked back at his face. It was covered by dark hair and a the hood, and shadow. "Er, hey, I'm sorry to bug you but I need to find the Third Music Room, can you help me?"

"That's where the Host Club meets." He stated. I nodded. "Are you a fan of the Host Club?"

"No. My cousin is Tamaki Suoh—oh! My name is Tsubasa Suoh by the way." I smiled, and held out my hand to shake, but he didn't shake it. "Ah, and you are?"

"Umehiko Nekozawa. Year Three." I smiled as his smooth, mysterious voice said his name.

"Nice to meet ya, Nekozawa-senpai!" I said happily. "Uhm, so do you think you could show me the way to the Third Music Room?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks!"

We walked silently down the halls, and I eyed his cat puppet. "His name is Belzenef. The cursed doll." He explained. Finally, something clicked in my mind.

"You're THE Nekozawa-senpai who runs the Black Magic Club, aren't you?!" I asked excitedly. "That's so cool! I also am somewhat interesting in the paranormal, but not-so-much the occult."

"Really?" he asked, his voice laced with excitement. "Would you be interested in joining my club? We have no restriction on sex."

I smiled. "I don't think I can join a club right now, but thanks for the offer."

Finally we arrived at the Third Music Room, and he looked at me. He was obviously taller than me, but he slouched. He kind of reminded me of L from Death Note with his slouching and his smooth monotone-ish voice. But now that I could see his face… he was pretty cute… _'NO! Don't think weird things about people you just met, Tsubasa you weirdo!'_ … "Well thank you for helping me find the right place, Nekozawa-senpai!"

"It's quite alright, Tsubasa-chan…" he murmured, before walking away. I smiled a little to myself.

"I guess I made a new friend…" I whispered to myself, turning back to the door. I opened it, and was greeted by the happy chatter of girls and the clatter of tea-sets.

"TENSHI-CHAAAANNNN!!!"

I was almost knocked to the ground as Tamaki tackled me. "Nice to see you too…" I grumbled angrily as he shook me in his hug, crying about how worried about me he was. "I doubt you were that worried, you were probably so focused on being the princely character and entertaining your clientele that you totally forgot about me right up until the moment I walked in…"

Tamaki froze, and started jabbering and telling me how wrong I was. This was, in basic, Tamaki-talk for 'you're totally right but I'll deny it until I die'. Yup… that's totally what it was. I then noticed that several boys and a girl dressed like a boy were standing around us. And… wait a sec… where did all those girls go? I swear they were here just a second ago… Oh well, I'm starting to get used to random stuff happening around here. And it's only my first day. How sad.

"Tama-chan, who's that girl?" a little boy who was on a really tall guy's shoulders asked.

"Oh, isn't that the new girl in our class?" the girl who was dressed as a boy asked. "I wasn't really paying attention? What's her name? And… why is Tamaki-senpai sexually assaulting her?"

"Haruhi," two voices sighed at the same time, "Yes, that's the girl who just came into our class. And you didn't catch her name? Its Tsubasa Suoh I think."

"Oh, is she related to Tama-chan?" the little boy asked, looking at the tall guy.

"Ah." He said simply. A boy with glasses walked up to me. He was pretty handsome—they all were, really.

"I believe that this is the cousin that our leader was talking about earlier. Have you already forgotten?" he said, slightly annoyed.

Tamaki held me up in front of them by my upper arms, a creepy smile on his face. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Tsubasa-chan my cousin who is now living with me and my family! I call her Tenshi-chan, because she looks just like an angel!"

I groaned. "Put me down, you pervert…"

"TSUBASA-CHAN YOU'RE SO MEAN!" he cried, running to his corner of woe. Oh well, at least he let me go…

Suddenly, I found that the twins were right up in my face. While any other girl might be flustered by this, I was kind of annoyed. "Uh… can I help you?"

"Welcome to the Host Club, princess." They said in unison, a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Oh god.

**Yay! **Thanks for reading!!!

Just for fun, I made a bio thing on Tsubasa.

**Name:** Tsubasa Suoh  
**Nickname: **Tsu-chan, Tenshi-chan (even though now that she's grown up she's not too angelic XD)  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Eyes:** Violet  
**Nationality:** French/Japanese, like Tamaki  
**Likes:** Commoner's ramen, commoner's instant coffee (liked them even before meeting the Host Club), Chocolate/Red velvet cake, french vanilla expresso, fruits (especially in smoothies!), spicy food, any type of manga/anime (favorite is Death Note), baking cakes and pastries, silence, and running.  
**Dislikes:** Weird foods, noisy annoying people, small spaces, school, girly clothes, and vegetables to name a few.  
**Personality: **Relaxed, easily annoyed, sometimes violent, respectful and somewhat formal when need be, sarcastic, optimistic. Does tend to think outside the box. MORE COMING SOON.  
**Hobbies: **Cake/pastry baking, running like on a track team.  
**Love Interest: **Not applicable.  
**Job In Host Club: **Soon to be revealed -wink-

Okay well, until next time!

Peace and random roses,  
xDice

**NEXT TIME...**

**Chapter Two  
The Host Club **

7


	3. The Host Club

Author's Note:

Hi! As I've said, Wings of Rebirth is under new management! Reminder, I do NOT own Ouran or anyone in this story! Tsubasa is kind of shared custody between myself and xXImmortalsxDiceXx XD

On to the chapter!

- LOSGAP =D

**YES! **Fanfiction is finally back on! Okay well, here's the update! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three,  
The Host Club **

_Suddenly, I found that the twins were right up in my face. While any other girl might be flustered by this, I was kind of annoyed. "Uh… can I help you?"_

"_Welcome to the Host Club, princess." They said in unison, a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Oh God._

**xxx**

I blinked a few times. "Why'd you call me 'princess'?"

They just stared at me wide eyed, and backed off a little. I sighed. "If you're trying to charm me, you'll have to work harder then that." I explained. "Tamaki taught me all the tricks of the Host Club when I was little. You could say I was the test subject that founded your king's character." I smirked a little, and put a finger to my chin. "Also, girls at my old school told me I was immune to men." I shrugged here.

"Well!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming out of his corner of woe suddenly and shoving me to a nearby table. "We'll just see about that!"

He sat beside me, and suddenly he was sparkling. He gave me that glance-to-the-side thing, and I saw tears well up in his eyes. "Princess, your beauty is like a million stars. My angel."

_Is… is this supposed to be like some sort of test to see what type I like? _I asked myself, keeping an emotionless stare. He made another speech about beauty and our love. I sighed. _Might as well go along with this crap… _I looked up, and glared at him. "Tamaki. You're my cousin. It's not working on me." He froze, and a cloud of doom settled over him. "Just go to your corner of woe and leave me alone, please."

He retreated to said corner, and I rolled my eyes. Next up was the boy with the glasses. "Hello, mademoiselle. I am Kyoya Ootori. Pleasure to meet you, my lady."

I blinked, and leaned back in my chair. "You're the cool type in the Host Club, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Yes. Does it please you?"

I frowned, and looked away. "While you do have some smooth talking skills there, and that would please any other girl, I'm more observant. There's a hidden evil behind those glasses, Ootori-kun, and I'm not falling for it." I smirked at the slight shock on his face. "You remind me of a Shadow King… or a heartless tax collector."

"Wow, she is observant." The cross-dressing girl mused.

"Why don't you try it then, Haruhi?" Kyoya recommended, and the cross-dresser, Haruhi, sighed, coming to sit in front of me.

"Hello, Tsubasa-chan. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

I smiled. "You're a natural type." I stated. An awkward, expectant silence filled the room, waiting for me to continue. "I might even fall for you… if…" I paused and smiled, "If you weren't a girl, Haruhi-san." She sighed, and stood up. "Next in line to torment the little Suoh girl, please come forth." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Oh, and Haruhi-san, I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe here."

She nodded, and next up was the tall guy. "Takashi Morinozuka. Mori." He stated. I nodded.

"The stoic type." I said happily. "You're okay. I like quiet people, but not even that charm can woo me. Sorry, Mori-senpai."

He nodded, obviously not caring, and got up. That's when the twins sat down. "Shit…" I groaned, banging my head on the table. They began telling me some jokes, which were pretty funny at parts despite the blank face I kept. For about ten minutes I thought they were okay, just jokers, but then… the pulled some Twincest kind-of stuff. Brotherly love, as they called it? I sighed. "Ew. Yaoi is not my thing, Hikari-san and Kaoru-san."

"But!" they exclaimed, shocked that I could turn down what must have been their best work yet. I mean, sure, it might be a little touching to some—I sympathize with the Yaoi-fangirls, I really do—but Twincest isn't my style. "You're strong, Tsu-chan, but we'll win you over someday!"

I shrugged. "Good try boys. I wish you luck."

And then, Hunny-senpai sat down.

"Hey there, Tsu-chan! Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed, little flowers of happiness floating around his face. "So, do you like cakes? How about sweets? We've got lots here! What tea would you like?" I answered each of his questions. He was pretty cute, and carefree. I liked that. "You know, you're pretty cute Tsu-chan! You look like Tama-chan, too! Really, you look kind of like an angel. Is that why he called you Tenshi-chan!"

I nodded. "Er, yeah. He's… he's always called me that."

"Well, I think it suits you, Tsu-chan!" he smiled, and cut me some cake. "So, will you be hanging around the Host Club since Tama-chan is here?"

I shrugged. "Maybe… it depends…"

"Well I think it'd be super nice if you did, Tsu-chan! You'll always be welcome at my table!"

I smiled. "That'd be nice Hunny-senpai. I might just have to do that."

We talked for a while longer, until the twins glomped me. "I cant believe you like Hunny-senpai better then us, Tsubasa-chan!"

I blinked. "I like him, Mori, and Haruhi best. Mainly… because they aren't crazy."

"Crazy?" Kyoya repeated. I sighed.

"You're an evil tax collector, Tamaki's my nutty cousin, and the twins are homo Twincest guys who can tell 'okay' jokes." I smirked. "Mori is quiet, which is a great quality. Haruhi is a girl, and his very… well… cool. And Hunny is a sweet person anyone would be glad to call friend."

"Tsu-chan is so sweet!" Hunny exclaimed, glomping me.

"Well, I'm not ruling out the others…" I sighed, and patted his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a headache pill…"

I stood, and went to the washroom, but ended up in an unfamiliar room. I was about to walk out, when suddenly I tripped on a random banana peel and fell into a shelf. Obviously, whoever put the shelf up wasn't too skilled at those things, because I knocked it off. I heard several disturbing noises from it, and sighed. I knew I'd probably end up regretting this day for a long time, if not forever.

The Host Club boys ran in, and their eyes widened. Hunny looked brokenhearted, Kyoya looked like he just lost a lot of money, and everyone else was watching Hunny is fear. He pouted. "Tsubasa, are you okay?" Tamaki asked reluctantly, and I nodded.

"Well that's good, because the stock is not." Kyoya said, annoyance in his tone.

"Stock?" I repeated, confused.

"Stock, as in…" there was a pause, and then everyone looked worried. "As in the Host Club's entire stock of treats for the month."

I opened one of the cabinet doors. Sure enough, a bunch of cakes and tarts and other goodies were inside. All were quite high quality, and expensive. And ruined. I sighed. "Well, I know you're not going to be happy, but I cant pay you back in money."

"But you're a Suoh." The twins pointed out. "Not just your family, but the Boss's family are both super rich."

"I cannot access my money until I'm eighteen. That's how my parents wrote their will." I explained, "And I cannot allow Tamaki to pay for me. So… what if I was to bake all your treats and such everyday until you rebalance your budget?"

Kyoya watched me carefully for a moment, and then returned to writing in his notebook. "Ouran's cooking club always gets free things since all their members own shops and such, and they are always happy to lend incredible amounts. Its also usually cheaper then the stores." He smiled at me. "That will work, but do you even have cooking skills?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty good, I guess."

"Well then, let's try it out and see."

I sighed, and followed him down the hall to the cooking club's room to get supplies so that I could make a test cake. Somehow, signing a compliance contract with Kyoya Ootori felt like signing over my soul to the devil… or my first born to a heartless cannibal king. Scary thoughts.

After I got the supplies, I retuned to the Host Club's room. It was a Music Room, so I don't know why it had a kitchen, but I didn't really care. It's not in my character to question random things like that—especially since I grew up with people like Tamaki who can pull roses out of nowhere and do one-man slow motion moments… Yeah… Anyways, the others were waiting outside the door for one hell of a cake. They wanted a really good one.

I smiled as I made the cake gracefully. I hoped Hunny liked it especially. Trust me, I doubt I could show much romantic interest in Hunny, but he's cute and it's hard NOT to love him. But I loved him in a friend kind of way. But still, I just met him…

I sighed as the cake came out of the oven. I let it cool, and then iced it with fancy blue and yellow icing. I wrote with white gel icing "Sorry I'm A Klutz, Love Tsubasa" on it, and then took it out.

"White cake." I mumbled. "Please enjoy."

Everyone took a slice, and at the same time put it in their mouths.

If I didn't care what people think, then why was it that as I waited for their reactions, I wasn't breathing at all?

**Okay, **so I just wanted to show how she'd react to the Host Club. For kicks.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Four,  
Cakes To The World! **

5


	4. Shopping, Baking, Memories

**Hey, **anyone who is reading this! I hope people read this -.-;;

**This chapter, **I gotta say, is dedicated to the only current reader and one of the nicest people on FF! Arisa Amane! I hope you like this one. It's pretty long, and was written at like four in the morning!

**Okay well, **Please enjoy!

**Oh, **and I know this chapter was supposed to be called "Cakes To The World!", but I changed the title of it because it didn't work :) Oh well, please enjoy it and review!!!! Also if you read the manga/watch the anime **"Harukanaru Toki no Naka De" **/ **"Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time" **Please check out my story called **"Sparrow: Destined Away" **and if you like **"Vampire Knight" **manga/anime, please read my story **"Ayane: Black Rose" **... Yep, that was pure, shameless self advertising. Sorry xD

**Anyways... **Please enjoy!

~ Chapter Four ~  
~ Shopping, Baking, Memories ~

_Previously:  
Tsubasa, being the klutz she usually is, fell and destroyed the month's supplies of cakes at the Host Club. She makes a deal to bake all the cakes for the month to make it up, but has to make a test cake to prove her skills. Our chapter cut off just as the Host boys and girl took a bite._

"_Wow, Tsu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed eagerly, "Your cake is delicious!"_

"Yeah it's actually pretty decent." Hikaru and Kaoru said, surprised. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not to find their shock offensive. Damn rich kids.

"It's good, and less expensive." Kyouya said, an evil smile on his face. "I cant wait to see how these go over with our guests."

"Huh?" I asked, pointing my thumb at myself. Tamaki was eating his cake eagerly. I sweat dropped a little.

"From this day forward," Hikaru and Kaoru began,

"You're our new chef!" the twins said in unison with Kyouya. I shrugged.

"Okay. Not like I got anything else to do." Plus, it's the only way to pay my debt. I sighed. "Well, see you people later."

"What? Where are you going Tenshi-chan?!" Tamaki shouted, glomping me. I frowned, freezing a little.

"I'm going to what you filthy rich kids would call a commoner's mall." I said with a sigh. "I don't like the fancy clothes because they don't suit my taste. A sign randomly appeared over my head, reading 'Normal Girl'. I blinked, and then pointed at it, sweat dropping again. "You know, I'm not even gonna ask where the heck that came from."

I wiggled out of Tamaki's grasp, grabbed my bag, and began walking out. I heard footsteps, and felt my heart race a little. _S-stalkers?_ I turned around, and saw the host club following me. I blinked once, twice, three times. When did they change from their uniforms into street clothes? _Th-this whole place is insane! It's a shojo anime brought to life!!!_ "Why are you bozos following me—I'm not talking about Haruhi or Hunny though. Or Mori…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you cant go alone!" Tamaki exclaimed, fiddling with his thumbs. "… DADDY JUST WANTS YOU TO BE SAFE, TENSHI-CHAN!!!"

I just stared at him with a blank look on my face. "Since when are you 'daddy'? You're my cousin, dammit. Don't be such a… family fetish perv." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Tamaki retreated to a corner of woe. "You people are stalkers." I started walking away, when Hunny glomped me.

"I wanna come too, Tsu-chan!"

I sighed. "Sure. Why not."

"Ah." Mori said. I took that as 'I'm coming too, since Hunny's coming' in Mori-speak. _Whoa, I just met him and already I speak Mori-language. I feel so special!_ I thought, chuckling inwardly. Believe it or not, the sarcasm was limited for that phrase. I shrugged, and continued walking.

Somehow, within minutes, I had dug my own grave and the whole Host Club was coming. I felt some anger marks popping up on my face.

When we got to the commoner's mall, the twins instantly tried to guide me to a little shop that sold what, in my mind, was a mixture of Sweet Lolita and total slut. I felt my face heat a little as I thought of the very Tamaki-like thoughts with pervertedness times twelve that were probably going through their minds at the moment—all of them involving me and Haruhi in the clothes. "Not on my life, boys." I said, sighing.

"I bet you'd look super cute in the pink dress, Tsu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. Tamaki and the twins nodded. "And Haru-chan, you'd look good in the yellow one! Or the blue one! No, I like the pink one next to the pink one I picked for Tsu-chan!" I sweat dropped a little. _He's so… innocent, I think the word is?_

"Neh, Haruhi-chan, let's go to one of my favorite stores. They always have good sales, and the clothes I think are your type!"

"Okay." Haruhi shrugged. She was now wearing jeans, and a white with blue polka dot t-shirt. I could tell she didn't like it, but it was one of those form-fitting t-shirts I am sure the twins picked out for her.

We walked to the store, everyone following us. I liked this store because it was like Hollister, but cheaper.

We went in, and instantly everyone (except Kyouya and Mori) began picking out clothes for us. Somehow, a fight broke out between the twins and Tamaki.

"Okay, so this is the competition!" Tamaki declared, standing up on one of the benches in the store. I looked away, moving a little towards Kyouya and Mori, trying to pretend I was not here with the freaking rich psychos. "It's Hikaru and Kaoru versus me! The judges will be Kyouya, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai! Whoever picks out the cutest outfits for Haruhi and Tsubasa wins!" He turned to Kyouya, Mori and Hunny. "Is that alright?" I couldn't believe TAMAKI asked for permission to be a moron.

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya said, writing in his notebook—I think I might have to call this the notebook of evil. Who knows what's inside it. Maybe it's a Death Note. I wouldn't be surprised. Leave it to Kyouya to get a shinigami's notebook. I stared at the notebook, and found myself subconsciously moving away from it. _I might need to be nicer to Light Yagami's business-wise reincarnation... Of course, Kyouya wouldn't kill criminals... _I shivered at the thought. _Note to self: Be a little nicer to Kyouya, just in case that satanic tax collector man DOES have a Death Note._

"Yeah." Mori agreed to Tamaki, tossing Hunny up in the air.

"Can Usa-chan help?" Hunny asked. Tamaki nodded. "Then I'm all for it, Tama-chan!"

"I refuse." Haruhi stated, raising her hand with a very angry look on her face. Of course, she was ignored.

"Okay then!" Tamaki smiled, wrapping his arms around Haruhi's waste from behind. "Daddy calls dressing Haruhi, because he doesn't want the perverted doppelgangers touching his beautiful daughter!!!"

I sweat dropped, and pointed my thumb to myself. "So you're going to abandon your ONLY cousin to the lecherous twins?! How could you do this to me?" I fake pouted, and almost gasped when I felt one set of arms around my waste, and another around my neck.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan," they said together, "We'll pick out some cute outfits and win the contest!"

Fake lightening flashed behind me. _Win?_ I repeated in my head.

For those of you who are confused by my odd reaction, I am a very competitive person. Usually it's just in sports, and only when I'm in a real game, but I have always had a tendency to get competitive of Tamaki. I think it has something to do with us being the same age (only apart by a few months) yet me being a first year because of where my birthday falls. Who knows for sure. But anyways, like I said, I'm competitive.

"Okay, I'll let you two dress me up," I said, smirking, "But you gotta do your best! I'm competitive for your information."

They stared at me, stunned. "You're really going to let us do it, Tsu-chan? No fighting?"

"Not unless you pick something totally frilly, fluffy, or slutty." I explained. They grinned, and squeezed me.

"Aw, our new toy is actually willing to play with us!" they exclaimed together, snuggling me.

"Okay, okay. Just do what you gotta do, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

There was a silence as they continued snuggling me. Suddenly, I felt my face heat up. "AND WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD NUZZLE MY CHEST, PERVERTS?!?!?!" I screamed, jumping away and towards Mori. "Please please PLEASE protect me from the nuzzles of doom, Mori-senpai!"

"Ah." He said, nodding.

Yay for the stoic type!

I was actually pretty surprised. The twins had really good taste. They stayed within my boundaries, and though some things weren't my style exactly I liked what they picked. I had saved my allowance from when my parents were alive, and had a gift card to here, so I ended up buying almost everything they picked out. My favorite was a dress they picked out for the Host Club ball/dance/party they were throwing. It was a strapless purple dress that went to my knees, and they picked silver shoes to go with it.

Haruhi bought several of the things Tamaki picked out. He wasn't happy she didn't get the pink, sparkly, frilly dress. A lot of her clothes she got ended up being things she could wear as a boy if need be. Poor Tamaki was heartbroken. I thanked her for at least buying the pink tank top with the sakura tree print on it for him. She was really happy with all the great deals she got on clothes.

As we walked out, I found myself bonding with the twins and even Haruhi, with Hunny riding on my back. You'd think I'd been here for weeks, and not hours.

I guess they aren't so bad, I thought as I laughed at Hikaru's joke. They are weird though. But hey, life would be boring without weirdness.

"Tenshi-chan," Tamaki said with a smile, "I'm taking Haruhi home. Tonight we're having dinner with the twins, so their going to drive you home. We're eating at home."

I nodded, and got in the limo with the twins.

"Thank you guys for picking out such nice clothes for me." I said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around me. I was starting to wonder if this would become a norm for me and them. They're such pervs.

"Aw, Tsubasa, you're welcome!" they said together. "You don't mind us calling you by your first name do you?"

I nodded a no. "Good! And you'll call us by our first names, right?"

"Sure. Whatever." I said.

On the way home, and through dinner, we just talked about school, the Host Club, the parties, and my cake baking skills. After dinner, they left, and I went to make a bunch of cakes. Thankfully we have like, six ovens at Tamaki's mansion, because if not it would take a lot longer to bake cakes for the Host Club.

I'm just glad I actually LIKE making cakes. It's a lot of work, but when I'm baking I forget about all the bad things.

_Mom, are you watching from heaven?_ I asked in my mind, smiling a little. _I'm getting better, Mom. I miss you and Dad a lot, but I think I'll be alright. Tamaki and the Hosts… They're great people. You can see that, cant you?_

I sighed, and wiped some sweat off my forehead. I looked at the calendar on my cell phone.

_One month until the big day, huh? _I realized, shocked by how long I had to wait for 'the big day'. _Mom, Dad, I'm going to be strong on that day. I'm going to show them all that I'm strong. _I sighed a little as I put the last cake in the oven. That made about…

Twenty. Oh my gosh.

_I wonder if I'll need more then that?_ I wondered as I twirled my hair a little. I found myself thinking of the night before I came home to find my parents dead, and sighed sadly.

_[Flashback]_

"_Tsubasa, come help me make a cake!" My mom exclaimed happily._

"_Um… okay… sure…" I said reluctantly, turning off my iPod and walking over. "What kind are we making, Mom?"_

"_I think we'll make a Black Forest cake! And…" she put her finger to her chin, thinking. "How about some vanilla cupcakes? With strawberry frosting?"_

_I grinned. "Sounds good. We can save some for Dad when he gets home in the morning." She nodded happily at my idea, and moved to the radio._

"_How about some music, Tsubasa?" She asked, smiling. I nodded. "Yay! Ooh, can I put in the CD that my friend Chiaki-chan gave me?"_

"_That's fine with me." I shrugged, getting eggs and stuff out, and looking at the recipe for Black Forest cake. "Not too loud though, we need to be able to think." That sounded funny, since I'm the daughter and she's the mom, but that's just how it was with us._

… _And with one kiss...  
We could stop time and,  
I'd fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrow's far away...  
Let's place our hope in today  
Just you and me...  
In a beautiful spring..._

_And we'll always fall in love,  
Again!_

_[End Flashback]_

"Tenshi-chan?"

I looked up to see Tamaki. I had been sitting on the counter, thinking, and I realized just now I was crying. I looked up, and sniffled, wiping away the tears. Tamaki was right in front of me, hands on my shoulders. I faked a smile. "Sorry, Tamaki."

"What were you thinking about, Tenshi-chan?"

I smiled a little. "My mom and I. The night before she died." He watched me worriedly, and I smiled a true smile this time. "Tamaki, I'm okay. I was thinking about how good a time I had with her that night. I really do miss her, but I was also thinking…" I paused, and hugged him. He froze. Hugs were a rare treat from me. "I was thinking I'll be okay, because I've got you!"

He stared at me blankly. I knew what was coming.

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One,_

_ZERO._

"Tenshi-chan you're so sweet you share your feelings like that!!!" Tamaki almost screamed, glomping me. As he did so, I found myself wondering, where the hell did her get this rose background from?!

As he let go, he smiled hopefully at me. I sighed, he was so controlled by his psychotic emotions sometimes. I smiled, and sparkles popped out around me. I stared at them wide eyed, before jumping away.

"GAH!!! IT'S THE SPARKLES!!! GET THEM OFF OF ME GET THEM OFF OF MEEEEE!!!!" I yelled as I ran through the house, waving my arms around like a nut as if I was trying to shoo away bugs. "GET THE PINK SPARKLES TO GO AWAYYYYY!!!!!"

"Ah, uh, Tsubasa-sama…" A few maids said nervously, sweat dropping as I rammed into a wall, still trying to escape the sparkles. "Are you okay Tsubasa-sama!"

I coughed. No, I HACKED. "I think I choked on a sparkle!"

"Ah heh heh heh…" -.-;;

**[The Next Day]**

As soon as school was over the twins abducted me to the Third Music Room. My cakes were in the kitchen, waiting be cut and served as needed. Tamaki shot me a worried look. I guess he was still thinking about last night. Insert reassuring smile towards my moronically sweet cousin here.

I walked to the kitchen, and began slicing the cake as according to Hunny—apparently, from what Kyouya said, Hunny knew how to perfectly slice a cake so that you get just the right amount in one serving, while still making sure that there was plenty for the whole day.

I had vanilla, red velvet, chocolate, white, yellow, lemon, marble, strawberry, and Black Forest cakes. I made the white special for Haruhi, who I found out doesn't really like sweet things too much. I don't know why. Cake is the best thing ever!

The boys got in their position, and the door opened for the first time today revealing the first girls of the day. Suddenly, random rose petals began falling, and some enchanting light shone on the boys, making them glow. The girls blushed, squealed, and swooned over nothing. I rolled my eyes. _One of these days, somebody is going to choke on those flying rose petals. Let's see the Shadow King worm his way out of that one._ I thought a bit smugly.

I had the cakes on one of those wheely tray cart things, and I was about to serve them when I was tackled by two twins. _I swear, I'm going to be able tell them apart one of these days, and then I wont fall for the mind games!!!_

Yes, in the short time I'd been at Ouran, I'd fallen for exactly twelve mind games and tricks of theirs. You know, I used to be a pretty cool, almost stoic-like person. These twins were ruining that rep.

"Where do you think you're going, Tsu-chan?" they asked. I frowned. Great, so now instead of Haruhi I'm their toy. Why is it that I have to actually LIKE their sense of fashion? -.-;;

"I was going to serve the cake." I said in an emotionless tone, my face totally blank. "You know, because I sold my soul to—I mean, signed the contract with Kyouya-senpai." I sighed. "Please, I need to get out there and work. I don't want to lose my first born child to him."

"You don't think you're working in that, do you?" Hikaru asked me, pointing to my pimped up Ouran Academy Uniform. "You need to look a little bit cuter, Tsu-chan. Or else you'll reflect badly on the Host Club."

"Not that you aren't cute already," Kaoru added, and Hikaru nodded.

"It's just that we want to make you even cuter then usual!" they said together, making me sweat drop a little. _I don't know whether to take that as an offense and to smack them, or to be honored by a rare compliment from these doppelgangers._

"This means none of your scary earrings," Hikaru pointed out, "Or tom-boyish clothes. Or at least, not while you're in the Host Club room."

I sighed. "Fine. But what did Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai say about this?" I asked.

"Tono doesn't need to know, and Kyouya-senpai didn't have to pay for it. So there." They said together, sticking their tongues out.

They handed me a package, and I walked to the changing area.

Before I took my clothes off, I opened the package, and examined the dress they had picked out.

_Oh, HEEELLLLLLLLLL NO._

I stepped out, and glared at them full force. "I am NOT working at Café Mew Mew you perverted twins! Hell, I'm not working at even a maid cosplay shop!" I tossed the dress at them. "I'll make up my own uniform, pervs! I refuse to dress like a slut!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY COUSIN?!" Tamaki shouted from the other room. I stuck my tongue out, and went to the storage closet where I recall seeing some cosplay stuff.

"Ooooh, this'll be nice, and so will this! Oh, these are cute too! Ah, and this will look really good too!" I muttered to myself as I found an outfit for the uniform I was going to wear. I stepped out, and looked at Kyouya, who thankfully was free for right now.

"Kyouya-senpai! Can I use some of the old cosplay stuff, pretty please?"

There was a long silence as he wrote in the notebook. "It wont be used ever again. I see no reason why you cant, Tsubasa-san."

I sweat dropped when I saw the smile on his face. _He's either thinking something really perverted, or something really evil._ "How much does it cost me?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious as to what you're doing with it, Tsubasa-san. Was their a problem with the uniform Hikaru and Kaoru selected?"

Yep, he was thinking something perverted. "Everything was wrong with it. I'm not a slut, ya know. And by the way—you might want to consider not hanging around Tamaki and the twins so much, Kyouya-senpai. You'll become a pervert. If you aren't already." I shrugged, and walked to the closet to put on the uniform I'd picked out.

I was wearing the white button-up shirt I wore for the uniform, and then I took a black blazer and cut it so it was short-sleeved. For some reason, they had that liquid thread stuff that was like fabric glue, so I used that to hem the sleeves. I buttoned it up, and grinned. I stole a pair of spare black uniform pants, and cut them so they went just below my knees. I was glad I'd shaved my legs. I wore my black ballet flats, and found a black headband to put on my head. I grinned.

"I'm like a waiter slash waitress person!" I exclaimed, putting a finger to my lips and winking as I looked in the mirror. "Except, much more fashionable and cool!"

_Now all I need is a random red rose pulled out of nowhere…_ I thought. _How do they do that?!_ I tucked my hand behind my back, and focused on magically pulling out some red roses. I pulled my hand out, and sighed. It didn't work. I decided I'd just get one out of the vase. I could have done that from the beginning, yes, but I wanted to see if anyone could access the scary-cool magic abilities of the Host Club, or if you had to be one of them to do it. I'll have to ask Tamaki about that one.

I sighed, and put one of the roses in my hair, tucked behind my ear. I walked out, and all the guys stared. "What, do I look weird or something?" I paused, and looked around. "And wait a second… where did all the girls go? D'you just lock them up when it comes time for a dramatic scene or something?"

"AW!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki exclaimed, glomping me. "Tsu-chan is just so cute!!!"

"You do look pretty cool dressed like that, Tsubasa." Haruhi added. Mori grunted, and Kyouya wrote in the notebook. I sighed.

"Yeah, well…" I paused, and looked around. The girls were back now. "OKAY, HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"

Everyone ignored me, and then I got to work. As they hosted, I brought cakes to them and the guests. I was calling my job "Operation: Cakes To The World". Well, actually, I was just calling it my job, but Tamaki insisted on some form of title. I came up to Hunny, and smiled. "Hey do you want some cake Hunny?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Hunny, you're so cute!!!" the fan girls screamed. Suddenly, the whole room began vibrating. I blinked a few times, and looked around.

"Earth quake?" I asked Mori, who nodded a no.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going… someplace else." I was about to when suddenly a spinning motor thing popped up, carrying with it a red headed girl.

She pointed to me and the other girls around Hunny and Mori's table. "You're all wrong! Something is missing with his character!"

I blinked a few times. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled, and did one of those weird anime girl 'ho ho ho' laughs.

"My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I'm the manager of the Host Club."

I looked at Tamaki. "You never mentioned this to me, Tamaki. I didn't know about her."

"I forgot to mention it!" he said, waving his arms around to prove a point. "Renge-chan, this is Tsubasa Suoh, my cousin—"

"I know who she is." She smirked, pointing at me. "After all, you're pretty famous on the forums at the Zuka Club's website."

Everyone stared at me. Oh yeah, they probably didn't know about my little (and by little, I mean ameba-sized minuscule) history with the Zuka Club girls at St. Lobelia Academy. I smirked a little, and tossed my hair. "You know, that whole incident happened like… a year ago. Cant they just move on with their lives?"

"Tsu-chan, what's Renge-chan talking about, neh?" Hunny asked. Everyone nodded, eager to hear. I smiled.

"I pretty much blew up the Zuka Club building, and got expelled from St. Lobelia's."

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads, and they gave 'WTF' looks.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. I sighed. I guess I had to tell them about this eventually.

**Oh my, **a sudden twist. Or not. Depends on your definition of twist.

**Next chapter is going to be really, **really good. I promise you that! Okay well, please review. Critique and criticism appreciated, but flames DENIED.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Chapter Five  
Two Adventures In One? **

**LOSGAP: Review for Dice! She'll give you cookies! (watches in horror as reviewers tackle Dice in search of cookies) …oops. I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Dice! *sheepish laugh***

11


	5. Bombs and Beaches

**LOSGAP: I'd like to say I do not own Ouran- I share Tsubasa though ^_^**

**Tsubasa: Why wasn't I consulted in this?**

**LOSGAP: Because you're not real, durrr**

**Tsubasa: Then may I ask why you're arguing with me?**

**LOSGAP: OOOOK! Um, I've gotta go check into a mental ward so read this chapter while I'm gone!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! **I got this chapter done really quickly! I'm proud. xD

**Originally this chapter was over twenty pages, **but I split it into two chapters so it would flow better. I almost have the second part done! It's really cute and funny.

**Well, **I'll let you guys read now. I'm sure you wanna hear how Tsubasa blew up the Zuka Club xD

**Oh and I need some help! **I want a new name for this story! The name Tsubasa means wings so that's where I got the title 'Host Club Wings', but I want to change it. Any ideas?

**Also, **I'm changing the name of this chapter to fit it better.

**ENJOY!!! **Don't forget to review!

~ Chapter Five ~  
~ Bombs and Beaches ~

They all stared at me, flabbergasted. Flabbergasted, just so you know, is my new favorite word. It's just hilarious to say.

I shrugged. "It was my first day at St. Lobelia's and I was in the Zuka Club. I hated it. I was in this maiden cult meeting—and seriously people, it's like a cult meeting—and I accidentally set the papers on fire with the candle and then… well… I had sprayed perfume on the papers so they smelled less like wood and so when the fire got on them I was all 'everybody run for your lives', and I think that's where everything went boom." I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "I really should send a complaint to that perfume company. No beauty product should be that flammable. I mean, it took out the whole club building!"

"How is that possible?" Haruhi asked. I sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Well, I thought the explosion in the maiden cult room needed a nice follow-up… But don't get me wrong! The fire in the kitchen where they turn you into maidenly slaves was a complete accident on my part! I learned my lesson, I swear!"

Everyone blinked, staring at me.

"Okay, okay! Maybe it wasn't an accident completely… But you should have seen the look on those three leader chic's faces! Benio, Suzaran, and something else… um… Hinagaku? No… that wasn't it… anyways, they were both really ticked off at me."

"Gee, I wonder why." Haruhi sighed as she walked away, looking annoyed.

"That, Tsu-chan," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, "Was brilliant."

I smiled. "Thank you, but one question. Where did Renge-san go?"

"Eh, she just disappears randomly." Hikaru sighed.

I shrugged, not really caring. _I'll just enjoy the psychotically terrified look on Tamaki's face as he contemplates me blowing up St. Lobelia's while I can._

**[About A Week Later]**

I sighed, walking through the front lawn thing of Ouran Academy. It was one of those wonderful sunny days that most people enjoy. I, however, was starting to wonder if this was how Nekozawa-senpai felt. I had on glasses, a baseball hat, and I was sulking a little bit underneath the trees.

I had spoken to Nekozawa-senpai only a few times, but he was pretty nice, and always offered me a position in the Black Magic Club. I wasn't planning to take up his offer anytime soon, since I was enjoying the Host Club even though they almost work me to death sometimes, but it was an interesting thing to think about in case I got bored and needed to mix things up.

Things seemed to be going rather nicely for my little walk around campus for no reason activity, until I was grabbed around the waist by two familiar twins. "What do you two want from me now?" I asked. Before they answered, I found myself tied up. I didn't even really fight. "Why are you tying me up, you homosexual doppelgangers?" I asked, more annoyed then angry. "If you're trying to do some SNM or whatever, please be warned, I'll kill you for it."

"We're not doing that, Tsu-chan," Kaoru smiled, "We're abducting you on tono's orders."

I blinked. "What is Tamaki trying to do now?"

"We're going to the beach!!!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"That's great, but…" I paused, and glared at them, "I could have come on my own. Why do we have to play hostage?"

"I don't know. The boss said so. You weren't there when we talked about it yesterday, since you got de-ten-tion!" the twins sang, making me angry.

Yes, I got detention. I got caught listening to my iPod during math class, which I am currently failing. Oh well, at least they didn't take my iPod. But what was making me mad was that Hikaru and Kaoru were mocking me about it. They agreed not to tell Tamaki, and just say I promised to tutor someone for extra credit, but that didn't mean they couldn't rub it in my face constantly.

Anyways, I was tossed into Hikaru and Kaoru's limo, and we were off to Okinawa prefecture. I was told Kyouya's family had a beach house on a privet beach there.

"Uhm, what about clothes… and stuff…?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"We got some of our mom's newest designs," Kaoru explained happily.

"We picked some really cute pieces, too. This might be our best work yet, Tsubasa." Hikaru added.

In other words, I was going to look like quite the little whore while on our trip.

As we drove, they untied me, and Hikaru fell asleep. Which left me and Kaoru.

"So, Kaoru…" I sighed, keeping my voice quiet as I pulled my knees to my chest, sitting next to the currently only awake twin. "I'm guessing you and Hikaru are pretty close, and I'm not talking about the 'Brotherly Love' stuff."

"Yeah, we are." He said. I was starting to notice differences between the two. Tone of voice, tone of skin, hair partings, and flakes of color in Kaoru's eyes that weren't as noticeable in Hikaru's, and Hikaru also had a small scar on his hand from dropping a tea cup for a Brotherly Love act a few months before I came.

"I'm kind of jealous," I admitted, "I'm an only child. Is it nice always having a sibling there for you?"

Kaoru watched me with some strange look in his eyes. "Yeah. It really is."

I smiled. Soon, the conversation moved to music, and then we watched a movie on the limo's TV with headphones so as not to disturb Hikaru. Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep.

"I did nothing, boss!" a voice said from somewhere, "She fell asleep on ME!"

"Well, wake her up!"

"Aw, doesn't Tsu-chan look adorable when she's sleeping, neh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Neh, Kaoru, how'd she end up on your lap?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

I opened my eyes as the sound of waves came crashing in the distance, and saw that all the Host Club was peeking through the door of a limo looking at me—Tamaki seeming very angry, and a twin I was positive to be Hikaru looking a little smug. I felt something warm against me, and looked up.

Just as the voices had said, I was snuggled up, practically on Kaoru's lap. I blushed, and jumped off. "Ah! Erm! Sorry Kaoru! I, uh—" I stopped, to keep myself from further sounding like an idiot. "I guess we're at the beach now, huh? Cool! Well, I'm gonna go make some snacks since I'm sure Tamaki has me working, neh? Bye all!"

I jumped out and ran towards Kyouya's mansion, somehow managing to find the kitchen that was, sure enough, stocked with my cooking supplies. I sighed.

_How come I lost my cool back there? _I wondered, walking to the fridge and sticking my head inside to cool down. _Don't think on it, Tsubasa! You just didn't see it coming._

I looked around the fridge, and noticed there was Italian food stuff in there. _If I remember from the Host Profiles, both twins like Italian food, super spicy food, and maple syrup. They also love commoner's coffee, just like me. Right down to the same brand! I brought lots for me, and for the Host Club. Maybe I can work with this and make something totally new? Hmm… _I thought hard, and then pulled out my cell phone. It had a full key board and internet. I instantly jumped up to sit on the counter, looking for Italian recipes, and coffee recipes.

_Iced coffee would probably be best, since it's the beach…_ I thought seriously, _But when it's weather like this one needs to be hydrated. Coffee isn't the best for hydration, really. I wonder what I can do…? I need to use this to make up to Kaoru for sleeping on him for god knows how long. I hope he wasn't too embarrassed…_

_But why do I care?!_ My stubborn side screamed. I sighed.

_Damn these teenaged hormones. I don't wanna follow my hormones, I wanna follow my HEAD! _I sighed again.

Deciding getting to work would be the best thing to do, I got right to it. A few hours later, thanks to rich people kitchens, I was done for now. I left things to settle, and (using directions to my bedroom sent to me via text by Tamaki) went to change into beach clothes and get my iPod and books. As if to remind me that I was a slave, Kyouya text messaged me. **'Don't forget you have work to do on the beach, Tsubasa-san. –Kyouya'**

How that creeper got my number, I don't even want to know.

I looked through the clothes Hikaru and Kaoru had packed for me, and groaned a little. Several of the pieces were not only pink, but they were frilly and poofy. Also, they packed me two bikinis and one tankini swimsuit. I groaned. _Pervert doppelgangers._

I found the bikini that was the least revealing—a purple one that did not have the string sides, and had a metallic shine to it almost—and then pulled on a black tank top and some denim super short shorts with rips in them (I think they call it destroyed style?). I didn't mind them though, I wore shorts like this with swimwear all the time. I dug through my school bag, and smiled when I found a chain that hung from belt loops. I hooked it on for a punk look, and then grinned. Slipping on some black and silver Adidas sandals, I slipped some entertainment in a white drawstring bag and pulled on my sunglasses and baseball cap. I walked downstairs, put all the cakes and drinks in one of those cool cart things that has the fridge in it, and pushed it out to the beach.

As soon as I got there, I froze.

How stupid was I to forget that beaches come with water? I ignored it, and pushed the cart to a table on the sand—far back from the ocean. Scary water.

"Oh, Tsubasa-san," Kyouya said, "I decided that the snack bar will be self serve. Thank you for preparing it. Why don't you go swimming?"

I froze, and I noticed him look a little confused at my sudden tension. "Oh, er, no thanks. I'm going under the umbrella with Haruhi I guess."

I scooted away, a blush on my cheeks. I'm such a woos.

I smiled at Haruhi as I approached the umbrella. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked. Haruhi nodded that she didn't mind, and I smiled. "Thanks, Haruhi. I'm just going to read and listen to music, I wont be in your way."

She looked at me, a little glare in her eyes. "Did you know the clients would be here?"

I nodded. "If not, I probably wouldn't have been able to come, remember? I'm only around because I sold my soul to Kyouya." I shrugged a little as I began putting some sunscreen on. "Didn't those oafs tell you?" I purposely pointed to Tamaki, who was entertaining some girls on a rock.

"Nope." She said. "I'm gonna walk around. See you."

"Bye." I said, smiling. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod, setting it to my favorite playlist. I then began choosing what to read. _La Corda D'Oro, Death Note, Shugo Chara!, Heaven's Will, Vampire Knight_? Or maybe I could read _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight _instead of manga?

I decided to read _La Corda D'Oro_, and put the others away. I read for a while, and then leaned back, deciding that I didn't want to read. I was getting creeped out by the sound of the waves, and so I turned up the music.

_Getting born in the state of Mississippi  
Papa was a copper  
And mama was a hippie_

_In Alabama she would swing a hammer  
Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama_

_She never knew that there was  
Anything more than poor_

_What in the world does your company take me for?_

_Black bandana, sweet Louisiana  
Robbin' a bank in the state of Indiana_

_She's a runner, rebel and a stunner  
On her merry way sayin'  
Baby watcha gonna?_

_Looking down the barrel of a  
Hot Metal 45  
Just another way to survive_

_California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show me your teeth  
She's my priestess I'm your priest…_

I smiled a little, "Dani California" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers was my favorite song. I yawned, and then sat up. I wasn't liking the feeling of being within forty feet of the water. Goosebumps were popping up on my arms from it. I picked up my things, and moved away towards a table. _That's gotta be seventy five feet! YES!_

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?"

"Don't worry about him, he does that sometimes."

I looked to see Tamaki doing some weird rolling thing in a chair, a creepy smile on his face, and the twins entertaining some girls. I pulled my fan out of my bag, and walked over, smacking him with it. "Don't lie to me, Tamaki, I KNOW you're thinking incredibly perverted and totally out of character scenes involving poor Haruhi!" I hissed at him, making him blush. "Stop being such a creeper and just… I don't know… do something NOT disturbing."

Enter corner of woe (BEACH STYLE!) here.

"Haru-chan, Tsu-chan! Let's go hellfish shunting!" Hunny called from where he was by the water. I had decided to join Haruhi on her walk, but was keeping a nice distance from the water.

"I think you mean shellfish hunting. But I doubt there are many around…" she paused, and we looked around, "…here…"

Shellfish were surrounding us like an army. I shrugged. "Creepy, but oh well." I made my way by Mori to a large rock, making myself comfortably away from the water, and pulled out _Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire_ to read. _Nice, easy, subtle distance…_ I repeated in my head, calming myself.

The next thing I knew when I looked up, all the Host boys were making some bet about finding Haruhi's weakness. I sweat dropped. "Poor girl…" I muttered, shaking my head solemnly. The bet's main participants seemed to be the twins and Tamaki. Hunny and Mori seemed to be doing it because Hunny just wanted to play, and if Hunny did it then Mori usually did it too.

One of the twins made a weird comment that I didn't fully hear, and I sighed. "I'm seriously starting to wonder if you all are the result of some badly planned inbreeding. Mainly Tamaki and the twins, Kyouya too though." I sighed, and got up. Suddenly I realized that the prize was some pictures of feminine, middle-school Haruhi.

_Do I even want to know where he got those pictures?_ I asked myself. Hunny then asked the question of where he got them. I paled at Kyouya's ominous reply ("I have my sources, let's leave it at that for now…"). _No, no I do not want to even think about that!!!_

I guess there are many, many reasons to call that boy Shadow King.

Several hours had passed of the guys trying to find Haruhi's weakness. Somehow, this turned into a game of 'Finding Haruhi's Weakness And The Thing That Grosses Tsubasa Out The Most'.

It's not that I have a weak stomach, I just don't like bugs and fish poop. No offense to people who do… It's just… well… Ew.

Right now, sunset was approaching, and I was sitting on a wall with Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki was looking through some bushes, and getting snakes to scare Haruhi with. I sweat dropped. That's when I realized; _Those are probably not rat snakes…_

I wasn't sure, so I shrugged it off, and decided to walk up to the cliff/ledge thing where some of the client girls were hanging out. On my way, I found a soccer ball and kicked it as I went. _I haven't played soccer in a long time,_ I mused. I was a little more then half way to the rock when I saw some guys walking up and grabbing the girls. I froze, my eyes wide. Only one slightly coherent thought was ringing in my head.

What was that thought, you ask? It was as follows.

_Oh, my, freaking, god. Holy shit. Magic flying pickles from Kami-sama, help me._

Some thought, huh?

I watched as Haruhi and one of her many buckets of shellfish ran up the cliff and attacked the guys. One of the girls escaped and ran past me. I was useless and frozen—that is, until I saw the grab Haruhi's wrists and hold her, or, HIM, to the edge of the cliff, the other guy holding the other two girls.

_I've gotta help her!_ I screamed in my head.

I grabbed the soccer ball, and for the first time in what felt like forever I started running like on the track team. I made my way up the cliff, and growled at the guys. But I was too late, Haruhi was off the cliff. _Damn!_

"Hey, asswipes!" I screamed, dropping the soccer ball and kicking it full strength. It hit the guy holding the girls, which let them be released and they ran. I glared at him as they soccer ball rolled into the sea. Drat, that was my only weapon. Oh well. "How dare you touch Haruhi! Or those girls! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you so hard, you wont be able to have kids!" I shouted, pointing at them.

I watched Tamaki run past me and dive off to save Haruhi. _Good, she's taken care of. Now, to kick some butt!_ I tried punching the guy, but he shoved me. Suddenly, things went into slow motion for me.

_I'm going to fall into the water… I'm… going to drown…_

**[Flashback]**

_I tried running away, but the man grabbed me. "No you don't sweetie, you saw my face!"_

_He pushed me into the pool, and held me under. I couldn't breath. I struggled, but was too weak. Somehow, I got above the surface, my lungs burning and the sound of police sirens being music to my popping, water-logged ears._

_But I still felt it. I was drowning._

**[End Flashback]**

"HELP!" I shouted. I heard voices, but I was kind of confused right now, lost in concentration as I tried to escape the guy's grasp before he pushed me off the edge.

"Tsubasa-chan!" I heard the twins and Hunny exclaimed from somewhere.

Too late.

"No!" I screamed, struggling as he held me over the cliff. I was falling. Any second I would hit the water, and drown.

"Tsubasa!" I heard several voices cry out as I hit the water, going under, sinking.

_Drowning… the water is so scary… I don't know… which way is up, and which way is down… Endless water… I'm dying… Aren't I?_ I tried swimming, but my arms and legs were stiff and a little cramped, I couldn't move. I was a dead weight in the water.

Somehow, from above the water, I heard my name being called. _I'm going to knock out soon… I'm sorry guys. I bid you farewell, until we meet in the next life…_ Before everything went black for me, I saw a flash of red-ish orange hair.

Weird, I thought as I passed out, _I don't have red hair… Who could that be?_

_**Okay, well, tell me what you think!!! Bye!**_

9


	6. Secret's Out

**Hey guys! **I was so excited to finish this chapter that I stayed up late!!! :)

**Okay, **so this chapter explains a little more about Tsubasa's past xD This is the last chapter at the beach so I hope it went with a bang.

**Please, **please, PLEASE forgive an OOC-ness you see. I had some trouble with parts... I caught it, but at one point I almost made Kyouya sweet, caring, and just as Renge thought he was xD But thankfully I caught that. So yeah xD

**Oh, **and at the end of this chapter I started a new little side thing. I thought Tsubasa was a little Mary-Sueish last chapter, and I wanted to fix it. I hope answering things about her will make her less MS. Okay well, PLEASE ENJOY! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!

**Oh and before I forget! **A certain reviewer came up with a couple name!!! KaoTsu! I love that name with a passion xD So, on the topic of couple names, I decided to make random ones for no reason. Please note that these were made in the spirit of sheer BOREDOM, and mean nothing (or do they??? This is a KaoruxOC fic, and maybe I'll put a little competition in there... but anyways!)

_HikaTsu (HikaruxTsubasa), TsuMori (MorixTsubasa), Hunasa (HunnyxTsubasa), Nekobasa (NekozawaxTsubasa), TamaTsu (TamakixTsubasa, even though it's illegal most places and weird since they are cousins xD ), HaruTsu (HaruhixTsubasa, ew but I had to!)..._

**Any other cute names you can think of? **Okay well, enjoy this chapter!!!

~ Chapter Six ~  
~ Secret's Out ~

I woke up as I was dragged onto the beach. I looked up, and saw who had saved me. I was dazed, so as to whether it was Hikaru or Kaoru I was not sure yet. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my blurry vision, but for now it was kind of hopeless.

"Tsu-chan are you okay?!" Hunny asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. A little dizzy but I'm totally fine." I paused. "Sorry if I made you guys worry. I really am." I coughed.

"It's alright, Tsu-chan." Hunny said, smiling… I think. My vision is still blurry.

"I am so sorry though guys." I paused, and looked around. "Wait! WHERE THE HELL IS TAMAKI?! AND HARUHI?!"

"They're coming now." Hunny said. I looked to them. Haruhi was being carried bridal style by Tamaki. I don't think she was unconscious, just resting maybe.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" I asked, coughing again. "I'm sorry if I—"

"Kyouya, are the girls at the hotel?" Tamaki asked. I didn't care about being cut off. My throat was raw. No talking was fine with me.

"Yes. I also called a doctor. He'll be here shortly." Kyouya then turned to me. "Do you need a doctor, Tsubasa-san?"

I nodded a no. "I'm totally fine. A little sleepy. But fine." I knew I was okay. If I thought something was wrong with me other than a raw throat, I'd say yes. I don't mind tossing my pride aside at times like these. I stepped aside, and closed my eyes. The sea water was dripping into them, and it stung.

"What made you confront them? Why did you try to fight them?" I heard Tamaki ask Haruhi, "Why did you not call for help? Don't you know that you're a girl!"

I peeked open my eyes. _Knowing Tamaki, who's possessed by his emotions, he probably was really worried about Haruhi. I doubt she has any martial arts training, at least I know something… but… Oh he's gonna go say something stupid isn't he?_

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai, but I don't think I did anything wrong!" Haruhi said, "I was there and I had to do something. It doesn't matter whether I'm a boy or a girl, I was there and I needed to help. Tsubasa did the same thing!"

"But Tsubasa is athletic, and she took five years of self defense with her father!" Tamaki said. "She isn't as good as Hunny-senpai—" okay, burn much? "—but she at least knows enough to defend herself if necessary!"

I sweat dropped a little. Oh yeah, I should have thought of using some martial arts on them. It's a little pathetic that I forget about even knowing them when I need them.

Haruhi doesn't think gender matters, I know that, but really. She could have gotten hurt, doesn't that matter? I paused as I listened to Tamaki declare that he wouldn't speak to her until she apologized. _Tamaki, anta no baka (pardon the language, people), you're just making everything worse, you moronic boy. I love you, but you really just don't understand these things sometimes._

Tamaki walked away, shortly followed by Haruhi, and then the rest of us. I sighed, and looked at Kyouya. "Were the girls okay? What did you do to those guys? I didn't really hear what you said before..."

"The girls are all safe, they went back to the hotel." Kyouya stated, "And we took their IDs and respectably told them to leave. Although, I had a hard time tearing Hikaru and Hunny-senpai off of them." **((A/N: I know Hikaru and Kaoru beat up those guys in the anime, but Kaoru was a little busy helping Tsubasa… well… not drown XD ))**

I looked at Hunny, and he smiled. "Nobody hurts my friends!" He said simply, jumping up on Mori. I smirked a little. _Those guys will never, ever forget being beat up by a kid who looks like a small child! If only they knew he was one of the Haninozuka's. Haha!_

Even through my humor, I was totally worried about how the rest of the evening would go without Haruhi or Tamaki talking to each other. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I realized that depressed Tamaki was ten times more hard to handle. "Oh crud." I said out loud, "Tamaki… is going to be… I'm going to need a whole box of Advil by the end of tonight, aren't I?" I ignored the nervous laughter of the twins. "Drugs are the only way to deal with emo-mode Tamaki…" Insert a cough here.

I looked up, and noticed Kaoru was watching me. "Are you okay, Tsu-chan?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Good, because we wouldn't want our precious toy getting hurt." The twins said, smiling at me. _Oh, how sweet of them to think so highly of me… Damn… I don't want to be their toy! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THESE PERVERTS!_

"Yeah, well, thank you for saving me, Kaoru." I said. I noticed we were pretty far behind Kyouya, Mori and Hunny. "I was really scared for a minute there. I'm glad you saved me."

Kaoru blushed a little, and Hikaru commented on it of course, making it worse. I pretended to ignore it, of course. Why embarrass poor Kaoru more then he already was? Suddenly, I remembered what I had for them. "Oh, and I have a little surprise for you guys later! A special treat!"

Their eyebrows raised, and they leaned closer as we walked. "What kind of treat?" they asked. I did the 'zipped-lip' motion. "C'mon, Tsu-chan, tell us what it is! Please? Neh neh, tell us, Tsu-chan!"

"No, I want to surprise you." I said. As we walked to the mansion, and realized the gloomy aura of the place. I looked at Tamaki, who was crouched in a corner of woe, and sighed. I walked to him, and crouched down. "Tamaki, don't pick fights with people who will win for sure."

"Haruhi was wrong…" he said simply. I noticed a mushroom pop up on his head, and sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she sees things differently. Why don't you try seeing it from her point of view, Tamaki. If you were her and in that situation you would have done the same thing and you know it." I smirked at his wide eyes.

"I'm not talking to her until she apologizes."

I shrugged. "You're choice, but I think… maybe… you should just sit her down and try to make her understand that we all were worried about her very much, and that we just we worried because we all love her very much."

"I was worried about you, too."

I smiled. "Why are you talking to me then?"

"You apologized… Are… are you okay Tenshi-chan?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I saw you kick him with the soccer ball. I didn't know you played."

"I guess I sort of do, but not really."

"That's good. Tenshi-chan," he paused, and looked at me. "Are you scared of water?"

I blushed. J_ust what I need, the so called Host Club prince finding out my weakness. I wonder if this will turn into a new game._ I decided to distract him. "I'm going to help Hunny and Mori make dinner, and make some instant coffee or something. Bye."

As I walked away, Tamaki returned to his corner of woe, completely forgetting about what he almost discovered. I went to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients to make the iced maple syrup coffee for the twins, and then made it. Of course I made enough for everyone, although Haruhi was nowhere to be found and Tamaki was too busy sulking.

"Whoa, Tsubasa!" the twins gasped, "This is really good!"

"Its sweet, like cakeys!" Hunny exclaimed happy, "Neh, Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori replied, sipping the drink.

"It's quite interesting." Kyouya said, "I think I'd like to test it on the guests at one of the parties. See if it draws in some customers."

I smiled, glad the others enjoyed it.

I did not notice, however, that a certain doppelganger was watching me carefully.

_This has got to be the most awkward dinner I have ever been to,_ I thought with a twitch as Haruhi ate what seemed to be her thirtieth crab. Seriously, that girl has one heck of a stomach.

"Pretty gloomy, huh?" Hunny whispered. I nodded, too scared to say anything. Finally, the silence (minus the occasional chewing) got to me and I decided to put in my headphones.

I almost laughed when Caramelldansen came on, but resisted. Despite the awkward moment it was fun to hear. And then my iPod died. Great. Back to awkward tension.

Apparently while I was listening to music, Tamaki had gotten up and gone back to his room. _He must really be upset with Haruhi, that goof. He just needs to get over it._

"Maybe I should take some kind of martial arts class." Haruhi mused, looking at her plate with a blank face. _She's so dense,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. I took out my lifeless headphones, and sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt, ya know. And by the way, you're a very dense heroine." I said simply, not even flinching when she glared at me.

"If you want, you can, but we aren't going to force you." Kaoru told her.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried by how recklessly you acted." Hikaru added.

"I think you should apologize, Haru-chan," Hunny said with a smile, "Especially to Tama-chan. He was the most worried of all. Kay?"

"I… worried you?" she asked. I smirked.

"Dense doesn't even begin to cover it…" I muttered, staring at her. "Haruhi, don't you get it yet? We all care about you. I've only been here for a while, but you're still my friend. Heck, I think that even the Shadow King has a soft spot for ya." I chuckled a little, leaning back in my chair. "I mean, do you think it's like Kyouya-senpai to call a doctor for just anyone?" I shivered a little. That obviously came out creepily.

"You guys are right." Haruhi said, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Everyone glomped her in a hug, except me. Oh, and Mori, who was eating crab. But anyways. I sighed, and walked out. I was walking down the halls when suddenly Haruhi ran by, pushing me aside. _She ate too much crab,_ I realized with a nervous chuckle. My eyes widened when I noticed she ran into Kyouya's bedroom. _Well, I guess somebody's going to get a little surprise in a bit. _I continued walking, when I passed Tamaki's room. He was looking at his sunburned arms. I giggled a little. Of course he would forget sunscreen today. "Hey, Tamaki." I said, leaning against the doorframe. "That looks painful, you alright?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Oh, Tenshi-chan." He said looking at me. My mouth opened a little when I saw the look in his eyes. He seemed really worried about something—Haruhi. "Yeah, I forgot to reapply my sunscreen because I was entertaining our guests."

I put my hands in the pockets of my knee-length shorts. "I remember when we were younger and you were practicing being a Host. Those were the funniest times ever." Believe it or not, Tamaki was really awkward when he was younger. I chuckled, and then looked at my watch. "You know, you should put some Aloe Vera lotion on that. That way and can heal up and peel and all. You don't want it to get unattractive."

"You're right, Tenshi-chan!" He exclaimed. I sweat dropped at how dramatic he was being. "Do you have any Aloe with you?"

I thought on it. Actually I didn't. I know that the twins did though. And… so did Kyouya.

I could have some fun with this.

"No, but I know Kyouya-senpai does." I had to hold back some maniacal laughter. "He's in his bedroom. I'm sure he'll lend you some lotion."

"Ah, alright. Thanks." Tamaki walked out, and I began my trip back to my room. That is, until I felt a hand tapping my shoulder.

"Kaoru?"

"Tsubasa, can you swim?" he asked. I blinked. How straightforward. I nodded. "If you can swim, then why were you crying about the water?"

"Huh?"

"When you were unconscious, you whimpered something about… about the scary water." He stared at me. I blinked a few times again. Kaoru was acting caring... I think. Something was weird about this. I sighed.

"Fine, do you really want to know? It's not a pretty story." I said, feeling tears already threatening at my eyes. He nodded. "When I came home and found my parents murdered, the man who did it grabbed me. He tried to drown me in our manor's swimming pool, and I barely got out alive. I haven't been able to even look at a pool or something like it since then though. It was about a month ago when it happened. There, now you know." I shrugged, inside I felt like crying. I turned and walked away, leaving a wide-eyed, dumbfounded Kaoru Hitachiin behind me.

_Maybe that was a little more information then he hoped he'd hear, neh?_ I thought a bit sarcastically._ I probably freaked him out… maybe… I should apologize. He didn't need to hear about that stuff. _I blinked back tears, and took a deep breath, turning around. I was walking back towards where I left him, a small blush on my cheeks, when I saw everyone headed to Kyouya's room. "What's going on?" I asked, forgetting my original plan. I did notice Kaoru give me a concerned glance.

Nobody answered, they were too busy looking shocked into Kyouya's room. I walked in with them, and gasped. Tamaki had a blindfold on Haruhi, and ear plugs in her ears. I could hear the rain clearly on the windows, and smiled inwardly at the lightening. I love lightening, it's so cool. But back to the situation.

"You nasty pervert." The twins said together. I felt a blush creep on my face as I realized what they were talking about.

"Tamaki…" I whispered, eyes wide. "You're… You're… there isn't even a word for this." I said, shaking my head awkwardly. I tucked my hands in my pockets, and turned to leave. "I'm gonna go put on those slutty pajamas the twins picked for me and go to bed or something…" I shrugged, and started walking out.

I didn't notice that several people watched me leave, knowing that something was wrong.

As I walked, I heard the sounds of arguing with Tamaki. He was in hot water now I bet.

I got out of the shower, rubbing my hair dry with the towel. I pulled my robe around my body as I opened my window, the chilly night air after the rain feeling nice on my skin. I turned to the bed where I had laid the tiny white night gown that went right to my knees. I put it on, and then put the robe back on.

I grabbed a random book, and just as I was about to plop into bed, a knock was at the door. I blinked. Who could that be? I wondered as I got up and went to the door, opening it slowly. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What're you guys doing here, cant you see it's like, midnight? Or past…?"

That's when I noticed the looks they were giving me. I opened the door wider, and gasped. Why was Tamaki here too? "Excuse me, but is there a reason you three have decided to come visit me—"

I stopped when Tamaki came in, looking at me seriously. I backed up. That stare was scary… Did I do something bad? "What is it?" I asked. Now all three were in my room.

"Tenshi-chan," Tamaki whispered, "Is… what you told Kaoru true?"

I blinked once, twice, three times. "Huh?"

"You told Kaoru that…" I raised my hand to cut him off. I remembered what I'd said. I looked at Kaoru, and sighed.

"You told Tamaki of all people?" I looked to Hikaru, "And he told you?"

"Well, he tried to tell the boss in secret," Hikaru said, "But see, he freaked out and so we all heard from Tamaki-senpai what happened."

I groaned, and walked to the book shelf, putting back the book I'd gotten before and looking for a new one. "Yes, Tamaki. It is true."

"You never told me about that night." He said, and I smiled sadly.

"I didn't want you worrying about me. I can take care of myself pretty damn well, thank you." I looked at them, "I'm sorry to have put my troubles on you, Kaoru, and you too, Hikaru. Make sure the word is spread to the other boys and Haruhi that I'm sorry that they had to find out."

"Tsu-chan," Kaoru said, coming up to me, "I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't even know they were dead. I thought you were just living with Tamaki-senpai… because you missed him. Or something."

I frowned. "Oh." I shrugged, "Well, now you know. Both my parents were killed by a man, and I saw his face, so he beat me up a little. I got away and got to the back yard, and he tried to drown me in the pool. The police arrived just in time." I stared at them, holding back my tears. I hated talking about it, but I was really strong. Or at least, I wanted to be. "Look guys, I've dealt with it. I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry 'bout me. Kay?" I smiled, and they gaped at me like I was nuts. "Now, if you don't leave me to go to sleep, the Third Music Room will meet the same fate that the Zuka Club did at my hands." I had to hold in laughter as they ran out.

I locked my door, and went back to plop on the bed.

_Mom, Dad, can you see what's happening from Heaven?_ I wondered, sighing as a small tear came down my cheek. _Those boys sure are weird. But, I guess I like them. They worry about me too much though. Kind of like you both did. _I chuckled a little, feeling an ache in my chest. _I miss you guys. A lot. I may not show it, but I do._

I paused my thoughts, and walked to the window to close it. T_omorrow, we go home. Okinawa was pretty fun_. I sighed again, and closed my eyes as the wind blew in my face. _Dad, I'd love to know what you think about those guys. They're nothing like the guys you liked for me. But, I gotta say, they keep me guessing sometimes._

I closed the window, went to my bed, and fell into a restful, dreamless sleep.

**Okay well, **I hope you like this :)

**And I have a question! **Do you think Tsubasa is getting a little Mary-Sueish??? Oh, and here is that special part I'm putting in each of the chapters!

**xxx Random Facts About Tsubasa Time!!! xxx**

**"Morons, Doppelgangers"**

_Tsubasa may insult Tamaki and the Twins a lot, calling them perverts, morons, idiots, doppelgangers, and so on. But Tsubasa really does like all the members of the Host Club as friends-- well, maybe not so much Kyouya, who terrifies the heck out of her. Tsubasa wants to be strong for some reasons currently unknown, so she tries not to admit her feelings or show too much emotion. _

**"Because I Can"**

_In one of the earlier chapters, Tsubasa says she didn't really care too much about the earrings she got all over her ears because she just got them because she could. Well, even though Tsubasa's parents worried about her a lot, they gave her lots of freedom like a lot of the parents of Ouran students seem to do xD Tsubasa is kind of an "on impulse" person, and so she just did it because she could do it, even if it's not something she really wanted or needed. xD_

**So, what do think of doing RANDOM FACTS ABOUT TSUBASA every chapter? If you have questions you want to be answered up there just tell me xD**

**Alright well, I'll see you guys next time! Bye bye!**

9


	7. Hostess

**Hey everyone! **I've been writing a lot lately, huh? I hope you enjoy this! I don't have much to say, except that there is a poll on my profile for the name change!!! Oh, and several people wanted to know Tsubasa's Playlist!!!

http : / / w w w . youtube . com / v i e w _ p l a y _ l i s t ? p = 7 E 1 2 C 8 C D D 1 0 5 6 E 1 C

**To get to it, **just remove the spaces from the link! Oh, and thanks to those who pointed out that I forgot to make a name for KyoyaxTsubasa! Sorry!!! I liked the names you guys gave me though! Kyobasa and Tsuya and KyoTsu! Kyobasa reminds me of something I heard in Spanish class yesterday, and KyoTsu reminds me of a type of massage technique xD xD xD

**But oh my, **Could you imagine Kyouya and Tsubasa as a team? Two very evil minds. How scary! xD But trust me, if she's going to like ANYONE in the Host Club, she'd fall for Haruhi before Kyouya. I don't even think you'd call them 'friends'. They dislike each other greatly, but they aren't too hostile! But you'll see from this chapter, Tsubasa loves to torture Kyouya! xD

**Okay well, **enjoy!!!

~ Chapter Seven ~  
~ Hostess ~

After coming back from the beach, things were interesting for me. I noticed that fan girls for the Host Club seemed to glare at me a lot, but I guess that would be the natural response; it doesn't matter that I'm Tamaki's cousin, their small-ranged minds perceive me as a threat. Or at least that was my observation. I could always be wrong.

I had been certain that after the other hosts found out about my past, things would be very awkward. I told them to forget about it and that I was totally fine, and thankfully they agreed. I wasn't worried about Kyouya or Tamaki or Haruhi having a problem with my request, and I knew that if Mori did he wouldn't voice it—mainly because he barely spoke anyways. But I didn't really care, I was just glad nobody brought it up.

It had now been a five days since the trip, and Tamaki made special tea for us now that the host club's activities were over for the day since he said we had to celebrate. Something about my three week anniversary at Ouran? Eh, I didn't really pay attention. Really, I didn't. I cant even remember the sarcastic comment I made that sent my cousin into his corner of woe. But that did leave me to wonder… what did Tamaki do with all those mushrooms he grew? 0.0;;

Things were peacefully quiet for everyone, until Kyouya asked something very shocking, and very blunt.

"What?!" I half way shouted at Kyouya, jumping from my seat across from him on the couch and falling over the back of it in the process. I jumped up from my spot on the floor, thankfully not tripping this time, and pointed at him. "What are you asking?!"

"Stop spazzing out like Tamaki-senpai," the twins sighed from where they stood behind Kyouya. "He just asked you if you wanted to be a real host like the rest of us."

"Technically, it's a hostess, not a host." Kyouya added before turning to me. "So, Tsubasa, what do you say? Would you like to be a hostess? After all, it's only a couple of weeks until your baking position is no longer needed."

I sighed, pressing my finger to my chin in thought. _If I'm not in the club then I have no reason to be here, which would give me time to study. After all, I am failing math, and now I'm headed towards failing science too. I just don't understand that stuff…_ I sat back down, and bit my lip. _I don't really plan on heading to college, because really the only reason to do that would be to take over my dad's company that Uncle Suzuka is holding, even though Uncle Suzuka isn't my uncle… I don't want to run the company though. Its far too boring, I'm just going to give it to Tamaki when I'm eighteen. _I thought hard for a moment, before I sighed.

"I want to only work around three or four days out of the week." I said, giving a 'don't-mess-with-me-I'm-smarter-then-I-look' kind of face. "Also, I want you to make sure I'm not hosting to complete perverts."_ I cannot believe I'm putting my safety in the hands of Shadow King right now. _"If you can guarantee me that luxury, then I'll agree to it."

Kyoya wrote a few things down in his notebook of doom (which seems to never run out of paper, might I add) and then snapped it shut, looking at me with that satanic smile of his that girls usually swoon over (BUT NOT ME!). "Very well then, Tsubasa. I believe we have a deal. I'll bring over the contracts tomorrow and you can sign them after school."

I blinked, and my eye twitched a little._ I'm just selling my soul to him again, aren't I?_

"Tenshi-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, spinning around and pulling roses out of nowhere as he came to me with that moronic smile of his on his face. "I cant believe it! After all these years you're finally becoming a hostess! And it's all thanks to my training! I'm so proud of my daughter!!!"

"Actually, I have a weird feeling that your training had nothing to do with it, Tamaki," I said in monotone, before glaring at him, "And what's with this daughter crap?"

"Ah! My second daughter is so mean!!!" he cried, retreating to the corner of woe and leaving me to stare after him, confused.

"In case you were wondering, the reason I asked you to work for us is because you are more difficult to read then other girls, and because according to the First Year Trio, you're popular with boys."

I stared at Kyouya, a little surprised. "I am? And should I take 'hard to read' as a compliment or an insult?"

"You can take it as both if you like." Kyouya said, pushing the glasses up his nose. "And don't most girls usually notice if boys are attracted to them?"

I shrugged. "I guess. But didn't I tell you in chapter two, Kyouya-senpai? The girls at my previous school say I am immune to men, and also that I'm oblivious to pick up lines and usual turn-ons." I could see a few blushes across the room at my simple, blunt words. I stood, brushing off invisible dust, and smiled. "But remember, Kyouya-senpai, if you go back on the deal, I can make things very miserable for you."

He stood up, looking me right in the eye with a slightly amused look on his face. "And how would you do that, Tsubasa? You've rejected your parents' company, so you cant do anything business-wise to me…" he seemed slightly confused and curious now. I walked towards him, standing on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"Who do you think feeds Tamaki some of his most ridiculously expensive cosplay ideas, Kyouya-senpai?" I whispered, making his eyes widen. "I have several ideas for Host club trips as well… can you say 'super party deluxe cruise to Fiji', senpai?" I asked, chuckling and walking away, leaving a paper-white Shadow King and two very confused twins. An evil smile was plastered onto my face.

Tsubasa, one.

Kyouya, zero, but probably soon to gain.

**[Two Days Later]**

I sat at the table, drumming my fingers quietly against my lap as the first two boys I was entertaining as part of my job told me about their soccer game, explaining every detail as if I was three years old._ I probably know more about soccer then these guys,_ I thought, trying to keep a bored and annoyed voice off of my face. As they finished, giving me expectant looks, I faked a smile, trying to imitate Renge or some of the psychotic fan girls that seemed to appear out of nowhere sometimes.

"Wow, I gotta say I'm impressed Kazuhiko-kun!" I smiled, clapping lightly. "You must be really dedicated to your club, neh?" _I think I'm going to puke. I'm acting, dare I say it?... I'm acting CHIPPER. Chipper!?!?!? Grrr!_

"Yeah, I know, most people are!" the boy said happily, fluffing his brown hair. Arrogant rich bastard, I wanna smack you.

It didn't help I was in such a bad mood already, these guys were killing me. _Arrogant, stupid, rude, oblivious. It's like evil Tamaki. Or something…_

"So, Tsubasa-chan," he said, and I resisted screaming at him for addressing me with my first name, "What are you interested in?" He checked me out, and I mentally did the forehead slap. _God help me, keep me from committing murder right now… _I prayed.

I tried to be oblivious to his suggestive words. "Oh, well I like cooking, and sports, and…" I trailed off, trying to think of something so that they'd get freaked out. "Black magic." I whispered. "But don't tell Tamaki, because he's scared of it!"

They twitched, lightning flashing behind them in shock. "Y-you like black magic?! Are you in the club?!"

"Why of course not, the Host Club is too time consuming!" I said, laughing, "But sometimes I stop in."

"Ah, yo! Daichi, don't we have a thing to do?" One asked, I fake pouted.

"Oh, yeah, we do Kazu-kun! See ya, Tsubasa-chan!"

I smirked as they ran out. They left early so I had free time.

"Don't scare away the customers." Kyouya scolded, looking at me. I frowned.

"Men are pigs. Maybe those St. Lobelia chicks were right." I muttered angrily, glaring at him. "If I get one more airheaded pervert, Kyouya-senpai, I'm going through with my threats." I gave him that 'you'll-be-dead' look.

"I get it," Kyouya said, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "No more airheaded perverts will sit at your table."

Of course, at that very moment, a certain someone also had no clients. Tamaki, being bored, chose to sit down across from me at that moment.

Me, the twins, Haruhi, and even Kyouya (all the ones who'd heard our conversation, basically) sweat dropped. I sighed. "I guess that one doesn't have to count…"

Tamaki asked us what we were talking about, and I shook my head. "It's need-to-know, my dear, oblivious cousin." I grumbled, shoving a cookie in my mouth.

"Baby, do you have a map, because I am lost in your eyes!" the boy said. He was my last customer today, so I was happy originally, but now... "You know, you're pretty cute. So which'll it be, babe? Your place or mine?" My eyes widened. _Seriously, anybody who's this bold about hitting on me that I can notice it is majorly messed up._

I stood, flipping my hair. "I believe the time at this table is up." I said, gesturing to the nearest exit. "Please, DO let the door hit you on the way out." I said, giving him a glare. "Hope it at least puts ya in a coma, frickin' perv…" I mumbled under my breath so he couldn't hear me. Some things are better unheard.

"Hey, c'mon!" the boy exclaimed, coming up and grabbing my wrist. I sighed, standing still, totally aware of the eyes on me. _Nice job at keeping the perverts out, Kyouya. Now I know that if I'm being chased by a rapist, you're the first person to call._ I thought, my mind dripping in furious sarcasm. _I'll call the fan girl army first, thanks. _"Well?"

I turned my head to the guy sharply, my eyes evil. I shot my other elbow out at the boy, knocking him flat in the ribs. As he fell back, I grabbed his wrist and swung so that not only did his arm get twisted in a painful, but not-too-dangerous way, but his face crashed into the ground. I dusted off my black pleated skirt that I used for my uniform, and then wiped my hands together as the boy whimpered. _I might have just broken his nose._ I thought with a proud, yet evil, smile. "You can take that as a no. I'm far too high class to be with a brain-dead pervert." Adding insult to injury as a way to feed my sadistic side—that is the way of a very pissed off Tsubasa Suoh.

The twins jumped up next to me, crossing their arms. Tamaki came up as well. "Sexual harassment of my cousin gets you banned from the club activities, sir." He said, keeping a very Tamaki-ish smile on his face. Which, might I say, in the current situation, was slightly disturbing.

"Hurting Tsu-chan is a no-no!" Hunny scolding, coming up and glomping me.

Haruhi was walking by, and she paused to look at the boy, who was still on the ground. She pointed to him and mouthed 'Is he still alive?'. I smirked, and shrugged. She sweat dropped, and walked away to whatever she had been doing previously. The boy took a look up at me, and suddenly turned pale…

I watched as the guy ran out, terrified. Somehow I got the feeling that Mori was standing behind me. I turned around to find I was correct. I blinked—where had all the customers gone? I swear they had just been there… ah, forget it. They disappear whenever something happens. Its like a plot… or something. "Thanks guys, but I could have handled that. I don't need a guard."

Tamaki stared at me, a little angry for some reason. "So stubborn!" the twins chimed. I sighed. I'd never admit it, but for second there I was actually a little scared.

"You wont have to worry about him," Kyouya said, "I'm sure he'll be expelled soon. Couldn't you tell, Tsubasa? That boy was obviously on some kind of drug."

I nodded. Figures that Kyouya would be the only one to notice… I guess having a family that owns a ton of hospitals can pay off… in a really twisted way.

I wordlessly went to the bathroom, and closed the door, sighing. I looked in the mirror. I was paler then before. _I just was startled, that's all,_ I told myself. I looked up, and blinked, Kyouya's words flashing my mind. _If the guys hadn't been there… what might have happened? I didn't even realize he was on drugs. I mean, I might have been able to fight him off, but for how long?_

I remembered what Tamaki had said to Haruhi on the beach. _I guess, sadly, he was right._ I patted my face a few times to get the color back, and then walked back out. It was time to leave, and everyone was getting their things together. I followed Tamaki out the limo, saying goodbyes to everyone. As I sat in the limo though, Tamaki was giving me tiny glares.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. Tamaki never gives me that look unless I've done something really awful in his eyes. Best not to push my luck.

"Tenshi-chan, I said the same thing to Haruhi on the beach practically, didn't you listen?!" he almost shouted at me. "You could have gotten hurt! But you wouldn't ask us for help! And when we do, you PUSH US ASIDE!" I blinked. Wow. He was mad. "Tsubasa! You're so stubborn! And you're… you're just… Why wont you let us help you?!" he was now in my face, looking angrier then before. "You may act strong, but you're still a girl, you know!!!"

I stared at him, a little angry myself. My competitive side didn't like being scolded. "Excuse me, but it was obvious that I could handle myself! Especially since I was in a public place! I do appreciate you helping me, didn't I say that?! Tamaki, sometimes you just—you just! Sometimes I just HATE YOU, Tamaki!"

…

…

I didn't even know why I said that. It just came out. I stared at him, wide-eyed. I couldn't even bring myself to apologize right now, I was too surprised that I'd actually said that to my cousin/older brother/best friend/guardian. We sat in very uncomfortable silence until we got to the mansion. As soon as we arrived, he got out, and walked inside quickly. "Tamaki…" I whispered sadly as I watched him leave.

Had I just officially ruined my relationship with the one person I had left in my life who still cared about me? The one person I trusted? The one person who accepted me? I mean, I did have the Host Club, but Tamaki was different. He really knew me.

I blinked as I got out, walking in slowly, my eyes widening by the second and my mouth slightly opened. I hung my head, and bit my lip. I was so stupid sometimes.

I really HAD probably just destroyed my relationship with Tamaki.

But… how did I get it back? Was that even possible? Maybe I'd finally pushed it over the limit.

Had I lost Tamaki forever now, just because of my stupid competitive side and my big fat mouth?

_God, what have I done?_

**Oh my. **I wonder what will happen now? :) Time for Random Tsubasa facts!!! xD

**xxx RANDOM FACTS ABOUT TSUBASA TIME!!! xxx**

**"Taste In Music"**

_Basically, I copied Tsubasa's taste in music as a mix of my taste and my cousin's taste. She likes just about everything. Rock, Pop, Heavy Metal, Alternative, Classical, and even Goth rock if she's in the mood. I'm going to be adding lots of music to Tsubasa's playlist, so check on that occasionally. I'll try to remember to tell you guys when I add music!  
I was looking at a few songs, and found some songs that fit Tsubasa!_

_Tsubasa's theme songs are..._

_"Hey Hey" by Superchick and "BabyDoll Gone Wrong" by Skye Sweetnam!_

**"Tsubasa's Type"**

_Now that Tsubasa is a host(ess), I'm sure you're wondering what her type is xD I couldn't find the right place to work it in once I left it out. So, here is what Tsubasa's Type in the Host Club is!!!_

_Tsubasa is the "Normal Yet Punk Type". Which, in it's own way is an oxymoron. xD_

**"Where Does Tsubasa Host?"**

_As we all know, nothing is impossible in the Third Music Room xD  
Tsubasa does her hosting in a separate part of the room. There's like a divider thing I guess? That way she and her guests don't interfere with the other host's work, but they are still in plain view... or something? xD_

_**Okay well, **__i hope you guys enjoyed!!! See ya!_

7


	8. Fights

**Man, **I've been updating almost every day. Do you guys like that or not? Should I update less often?

**On a bittersweet note, **I woke up this morning with a cold. My mom made me stay home from school though, so right now I have this huge creepy grin plastered on my face, and I can't get it off. xD

**Somehow, **I wrote two chapters today. I'm posting this one now, and then I'll post the other one tonight around... eh... eight o'clock EST! xD Keep an eye out for it, peeps!

**I didn't really like this chapter, **buuuut next chapter was really nice. BIG SECRET REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

**And because you know you want it, **KaoTsu moments!!! Heehee! It's just one, but I like it. Next chapter though is very filled with KaoTsu and even has-- GASP! -- FLUFF!!! WEEEE!!!!'

**Oh, **and two things. Please vote in the poll on profile, because I want to change the name again. xD And if you like the anime and manga **"Harukanaru Toki no Naka De" **or Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time, please read and REVIEW!!! my story Sparrow: Destined Away! PLEASE!!! XD

**~ Chapter Eight ~  
~ Fight ~**

I laid on my bed, totally silent. I had been so stupid. Why did I always do this? I always said, did, or thought something that ended up hurting people close to me. Somehow those people would forgive me, but this time I think I might have really pushed someone away forever.

If anyone, I wished that person could be Kyouya Ootori (the one person that I might benefit from not having in my life), and not have pushed away Tamaki.

I'm bad at several things. Math, science, Extreme Twister, any video game involving a race car or a tiny ball-like person being chased by ghosts, and last but not least keeping my big fat mouth shut when it comes to fighting just to name the main ones that I can think of. The thing I hate most about myself is the mouth.

I know I didn't hate Tamaki. I loved him. He was my cousin, and in many ways my big brother. I'd never be able to say we were 'just cousins'. He was a lot more then that in my life. I had more pictures in my scrapbooks from ages 0-8 or so then I did with my own parents. Ever since babies, we'd looked like fraternal twins. Our personalities had been a lot different, but we were also a lot alike in a way. As a child, I was melancholic yet short tempered, gullible, easily annoyed, and always falling for Tamaki's host crap. Tamaki had always been the emotional, dramatic, handsome, charming young boy, even though he was slightly awkward for a few years. Now that I think of it, neither of us have changed much since our younger days. Maybe Tamaki is a little more dramatic and hyper at times, and he is most certainly not awkward except for when Haruhi is around. I'm not as gullible, nor am I falling for the host club crap… but otherwise everything is still the same.

Which also means that apologizing is going to be more difficult, since I was always mature, Tamaki wasn't so much, and both of us had too much pride at times.

I sighed, and looked out the window. "Suck up the damn pride and go apologize." I hissed at myself, standing up. I looked at the door, and took a deep breath.

_It's either your dumb pride, or the relationship with the one person you still have left that really gets you._ I told myself over and over again, before marching out my door.

_I don't think I can live without Tamaki. He's my cousin, and my brother, and a best friend._ I realized as I wandered down the unusually quiet halls of the Suoh Mansion Number Two, sighing softly as I came to Tamaki's room.

_Just explain to him how sorry you are, and that you love him very much, even though he does bug you! _I decided. _On second thought, leave that last part out._

I knocked on the door, and then opened it.

"Tamaki?" I called out, mentally kicking myself for my voice cracking from the crying I'd done in my room. "I… I think we need to talk."

**[The Next Day]**

"Phony prince!"  
"Goth freak!"  
"Immature narcissist!"  
"Blonde!"  
"How dare you call me blonde when you yourself are blonde!"  
"I'm a tasteful blonde, and you're not!"  
"Pastry!"  
"Split personality!"  
"I take that as a complement, phony prince who pulls roses from nowhere!"  
"Wait, what is that about pulling roses out of nowhere?"  
"STAY OUT OF THIS, HARUHI!!!"

This is how things had been most of the day for me and Tamaki. Yesterday after our fight, and me saying I hated him, I apologized and he forgave me. But then he made a tactless comment about woman being princesses who needed protection, which started another fight, and then something in that fight started another fight, and so on.

"You're a teacher's pet!" I yelled, resuming the fight.  
"You're failing two classes!"  
"How did you find out?"  
"My dad is the chairman!"  
"Big whoop! You're just a pretty boy!"  
"And what are you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard what I said!"  
"I know I did, it just didn't make any sense, cousin."  
"You have such a hard head!"

"You know, I tried apologizing, but you just are too moronic to accept it!" I shouted back, glaring at my cousin. "You just cant be the bigger person and see that I am quite qualified for not being in the 'princess' category!"

"Wait, I thought they were fighting about which teacup set to get this time?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as me and Tamaki continued our senseless shouting match.

"I did too, but somehow it keeps coming back to this." Kaoru replied, shrugging. "And both of those two, whether they like it or not, are cut from the same cloth."

"That's true." Haruhi agreed. "They cant see that they are both morons about this whole thing." I stopped shouting, and looked at Haruhi.

"How could you say I'M cut from the same cloth as HIM?" I asked, pointing to Tamaki. "I'm from the same cloth as KYOUYA before TAMAKI!!! Ugh!"

I glared at my cousin. "Cant you just accept that I'm not weak and useless!"

"Cant you just accept that you're too stubborn!"

"Maybe I am, but you are constantly trying to help me when I don't need it!!!"

"How do I tell when you do need it or when you don't need it anymore, Tsubasa?" he asked after a long, long silence. His voice was calm and composed again, but still had anger and hurt laced through it. "I didn't find out until almost three weeks after your parents died that you were all alone in France and were going to be sent to an orphanage for god's sake! You were going to go to an orphanage, and the lawyers said it was because you didn't want to burden me and that you wanted to show you could take care of yourself!!! You didn't even tell me that you almost died with your parents!!! How am I supposed to know if things are worse then you say?!"

"You should trust me, Tamaki!!!" I shouted, now furious that he brought up my parents at a time like this, and in front of the others no less. "Why wont you trust me?"

"Maybe because you don't rely on me, or any of the hosts for that matter!"

I growled at my cousin.

"You're… TAMAKI! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! BAKA!" I shouted, not knowing what else to say. I marched into the kitchen, and did the one thing I knew would make things better.

I began grabbing at ingredients for a cake.

"You really don't want to fight with him, do you?"

I turned around. _What are Hikaru and Kaoru doing in here?_

"You know, he cares a lot about you." Hikaru added, frowning a little. "This whole fight is stupid."

I sighed, leaning against the counter. "I don't want to rely on him as much as he wants me to. I don't want to be a burden. Or at least, any more then I already am." I watched the twins as they came in and stood next to me.

"You think you're a burden?" they whispered. I shrugged, trying to keep a blank, nonchalant face.

"Well, yeah. Don't you guys think so?" I asked. Suddenly I was hugged, and all my oxygen seemed to vanish in seconds.

"No! You're our toy!" they said together, "But you should try to apologize to him again, because he really is sad and doesn't want to fight either."

I sighed. Why did the doppelgangers have to be the ones to make me see more clearly? I wish it had been Haruhi or Mori. That would have taken a lot less of a dent in my pride. Which, I was realizing, was dying slowly. The death started the day I walked into the dreaded Host Club.

I'm starting to see a pattern here.

I walked out of the kitchen behind the twins, and twitched a little at the very cheery Kyouya. He was happy because since me and Tamaki were fighting, I couldn't get revenge on him for letting a pervert in. Which was what started the fight.

So, in reality, this was all Kyouya's fault. Shouldn't he be the one apologizing then?

"Even if it is my fault, you two are the ones who took it out of hand." He said, closing his notebook with a snap and looking at me. I'm pretty sure it's a good thing the sun made a glare in the glasses. Who knows what scary things I could see in those eyes, and added to that evil smile… scary!!!

"Shinigami…" I muttered, walking over the corner of woe that Tamaki was in.

"I wont talk to you until you admit you were wrong." He grumbled, poking a mushroom with his stick. I growled.

"Why does it have to be all my fault?" I asked. "I apologized for saying I hated you, you accepted, and then made a stupid comment."

"I have an idea," Haruhi said in an annoyed voice, "Why don't you both apologize at the same time, and then neither of you are the better."

I grinned. "I can work with that."

Tamaki looked up, giving me a look that actually managed to make me jump behind the twins. I think it would be best to leave the look of this glare to the reader's imagination, due to the fact that if I had to describe it, it might result in the permanent mental scarring of not only me, but said reader as well.

Who knew Tamaki was capable of looking like that?! I gasped inwardly, shocked. I guess he's been paying more attention to people like Kyouya, Haruhi, and even me! Well, mainly Kyouya… Insert sweat drop here.

"Uhm, Tsubasa?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Could you please release your vice grip on my brother? I don't think he can breathe." He asked, chuckling nervously. I looked up at Kaoru. I hadn't even realized I had my arms wrapped around his waist as I hid behind him from my still glaring cousin. Kaoru's face was red, and he was looking at me with wide eyes. I gasped inwardly, and instantly released him.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" I said. _Wait, why am I blushing? Why am I losing my usual Host-Club-Immunity?!_

"Its okay…" Kaoru mumbled, looking away from me.

_This is the third time something like that has happened between me and Kaoru. _I realized with a start. _The first time was when I fell asleep on him in the limo, the second time was when he saved me… as he was pulling me out of the water I was hugging him…_

I shook it off, and then looked at Tamaki, who was still in the corner of woe growing mushrooms. I sighed, and walked forward. As soon as I was next to him, I crouched down, and poked his side. He turned and gave me a puppy-eyed look. I frowned a little. If he's trying to mimic Hunny… he's doing a sucky job at it.

"C'mon, this fight is stupid. Who cares. Lets just make up already!" I tried to smile, but found it hard with that look he was giving me.

In a split second, Tamaki jumped up and pulled me into the other room. I was screaming bloody murder the whole way, although nobody seemed to hear my pathetic cries for help.

Tamaki sat me down on the counter after kidnapping me, and stared me right in the eye.

"I will forgive you if you tell me the one thing I know that you're hiding from me."

I blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"On all of your calendars you have next weekend marked as 'The Big Day'." He said, making my eyes widen and my face pale instantly. "I know it's not anyone in the Host Club's birthday, and it's nobody in our family's birthday. What is 'The Big Day'. If you tell me I'll forgive you."

I blinked a few times once again. _I don't want to tell him. I don't want to tell him what is happening on that day. I don't want to worry him by telling him… but if I don't tell him then he wont forgive me and he'll probably still be just as worried about me._

"Tenshi-chan," he whispered, "I want to know you'll trust me and rely on me and the rest of the Host Club from now on. This is the way to prove it."

I felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks as I looked down, focusing on the floor. "Why cant you just find out from the Shadow King slash Shinigami slash Kyouya-senpai?" _He might as well be a professional stalker, or the mafia._

"I want to hear it from you."

I sighed, and looked up at Tamaki. I have no choice but to tell him, do I? I thought, sighing in defeat.

"'The Big Day'… next week…" I paused, and looked away from those violet eyes that were so much like my own. "That day is…."

"Yes?" he encouraged, for once being serious.

"That day… is the trial for the man who killed my parents."

Tamaki froze, and looked at me. His eyes were wide, I guess he didn't expect that. He took a step back. "The trial?"

I nodded. "I'm witnessing that I saw him there, and that he tried to kill me as well."

I frowned, and hopped off the counter. "I take it you forgive me now?" I asked, feeling the sudden urge to run off, but trying to resist.

Suddenly, Tamaki hugged me.

"It must have taken a lot to tell me… I know you hate doing that… Thank you, Tenshi-chan." He whispered. I smiled a little.

I had my Tamaki back.

I heard a few 'aws' and looked up and gasped. The Host Club had been watched. My brows furrowed as I glared at them. I noticed that Hunny and the twins seemed worried.

"A trial?" Haruhi asked. "Wow. You must be brave to be going through with the witnessing stuff."

I blushed, and crossed my arms somehow despite Tamaki's hug of death he was giving me, all the while squealing about how cute his second daughter was and how proud he was of me. "It's not a big deal. It's just like, the last favor I do for my parents. Making sure that the person who killed them goes to jail forever for what he did."

Suddenly, the whole host club (minus Kyouya and Mori) glomped me (of course Haruhi was forced to).

_Maybe I _should _rely on them more,_ I thought, blinking in shock. _They want me to trust them really bad… but… if I trust them and be more relying on them, that means more hugs, doesn't it?_

_Ah, life is so bittersweet that way._

That night, Tamaki had the whole Host club over to the mansion to spend the night. Everyone seemed happy that our fight only lasted one day—it was funny, really. The only one who wasn't happy was poor Kyouya. I could feel his glare as I looked through the huge book of resorts, hotels, and so on that were all in Japan since Haruhi didn't have a passport.

And that's when I saw the perfect place.

Beautiful, fun, and incredibly expensive.

Kyouya torture is my new favorite hobby.

"Tamaki!" I exclaimed, waving the book at him happily. "How about this one! It'd be really fun! And Haruhi could come, you could see her in a swimsuit! Hikaru and Kaoru can pick her a really pretty one!" I knew that that would break him down. Kyouya did too, because he looked like he was dying from his seat on the couch. "Tamaki, it'd be soooo fun!!! We'd relax, and not have the fan girls!" Now, I was getting excited too. "Ooh, and every night they have festivals! Like the commoner ones! They sell candy, and sweets, and prank supplies, and… fancy tuna."

I now had everyone in my hands. Oh, what a wonderful feeling that is.

"You…. You're trying to kill me…" Kyouya muttered, walking to the tea set to get a drink. I smiled. "But, lets take a vote."

Poor Kyouya is holding on to the final strings of hope.

"Haruhi, I'll buy you lots of fancy tuna if you agree to go!" I exclaimed, looking to my cross-dressing friend.

"You think I'm that much of a glutton that you can buy my vote?" she asked, trying to pretend like she didn't care.

"I'll also be your body guard at school for a week and make sure that Tamaki doesn't touch you once."

"Deal." She said instantly, obviously ecstatic by the idea of a glomp-free week.

"Are there really lots of cakes and sweets?" Hunny asked, hugging my arm. I nodded.

"A world famous cake and sweets shop to be exact." I grinned evilly.

Everyone was distracted by Kyouya suddenly passing out after tallying some of the costs for this trip. I smiled.

This… was going to be fun.

I ended up not being able to sleep at all that night. Haruhi was next to me, also awake. I was wondering if someone had spiked the Mountain Dew with extra caffeine.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" I looked over to my friend, and smiled a little. To prevent Haruhi from being sexually harassed by Tamaki or the twins, she was sleeping with me in my room for tonight. I blinked a few times. Even in the darkness I could see this concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong? Need something?"

"…Are you scared?"

I tilted my head a little bit, confused. "Of what?"

"Of the trial. You're going to have to go up there and tell everyone what happened in detail. You're going to probably have to face the guy who killed your parents. Are you scared?" she asked. I smiled a little.

"Not really." I whispered in reply, "Haruhi… would you come with me? For emotional support?" Her eyes widened. I guess that was the last thing she expected me to ask.

"Sure." She said, shrugging. "What about the others?"

"I don't know."

And with that, we fell asleep.

**Yeah, **That came out of no where. I have the trial planned, but it's not gonna be a big deal. I know Tsubasa seems a little heartless sometimes, but she's just over it. She's like... "I can't bring them back, so it's pointless to cry". Ya know? I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter, I don't want flames, because the fluff is pretty fluffy next time xD

**I'm not going to post Tsubasa facts this chapter, I'm saving it for next time! xD**

9


	9. Hugs

**Yay! **It's chapter nine! I hope you guys like it!

**Sadly, **its a little short. But tomorrow I'll try to have the next chapter up, and it'll be about ten pages!!!

**I don't wanna see any flames! **There is some fluff in this chapter, and I know some people don't like that. There will most likely be some in the next chapter, too. Who knows.

**Oh yeah, **I know. xD

**ENJOY!**

~ Chapter Nine ~  
~ Hugs ~

"Tsubasa! Wake up!"

I jumped up to find my face maybe two inches from Kaoru's. Both our faces turned bright red in a full body blush.

"Everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. I came… to get you…"

I jumped back a little. _Whoa! Our faces were so close just now! If I'd puckered my lips a little then we would have ki…_ I stopped my thoughts before my face blew up from the blushed. I forced a small smile, and stood up, stretching. "Th-thanks, Kaoru. I'll g-go get dressed!"

"Okay." He said, looking out the window. I raced to my drawers and began grabbing at clothes. I got some light skinny jeans, a black tank top, some black arm-warmers that went to my elbows that had spike things on them. I went to the bathroom, pulled on my clothes, and then went and got a black and white checkerboard sock-hat. I looked at Kaoru, who for some reason was still in my room, looking at my bookshelf.

"Otaku." He said simply, looking at me with a devious smirk on his face. He was pointing at my extensive collection of manga books. And then of course, all my_ Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_ books. I blushed.

_Gah, curse mornings. I'm always so giddy and Tamaki-ish in the morning! Grrr!_

"You're going to make fun of me aren't you?" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest and looking away with a huff.

_Every morning when I wake up I'm like this. Grrr…_

"Maybe. I wont, that is, if you do me a favor."

I blinked. _H-he's just as devious as Kyoya! If not worse!_ "Wh-what do you want me to do, Kaoru?" _I thought Hikaru was the evil twin… but I guess I was wrong._

"I want a hug."

I blinked. That was pretty out of character… I stared at him for second before stepping forward and giving him a small hug. "There." I hissed, stomping my foot. "You got your hug, pervert. Now lets go get some food before I die of starvation."

He followed me out, and then began walking ahead of me. As we walked down, I felt a blush on my cheek. There was a weird feeling coming from the pit of my stomach, and I'd watched enough corny television dramas to know it is commonly referred to as 'butterflies in the stomach'. And usually, butterflies in one's stomach/lower abdomen meant one thing... But it couldn't be right. It was just my weird split personality that came out right after waking up, combined with the starvation and low blood sugar that was also making me wobbly. Maybe puberty was helping, too.

Yeah, that was totally it.

"Ohayo!" I said as I made my way to the kitchen. Instantly I realized I would not be eating any breakfast other than icky store-bought morning muffins and cereal.

Why, oh why, did KYOYA have to make breakfast on the morning I wanted real food more then anything?!

"I refuse to let myself be poisoned." I stated simply, grabbing a bowl and washing it to make sure no trances of poison could be on it.

"Now really, you don't think I'd stoop that low, do you?"

I blinked a few times, watching him for a moment. "Without a doubt in my mind."

"Because that's saying sooo much, Tsu_baka_!" Hikaru joked, sticking his tongue out at me. I did the same thing, and soon we were inches from each other, sticking out tongues out and making 'nya' noises. Everyone watched us with sweat drops and awkward chuckles.

"Real mature, Hikaru!" I said as I ate my cereal.

"Same goes for you, Tsubaka." He chuckled. "I'm curious though. How can you tell us apart? Been spending a lot of time with Haruhi?"

I thought for a second. All of the reasons for being able to tell them apart were completely stupid. With a shrug, I simply decided to say, "I just know."

Apparently, that was going to slide for now, though I was sure that someday I was going to have to say more.

Now it was time for the others to leave, and I grinned as I waved goodbye. Before the twins left though, the smiled.

"You should drop by on one of the days Haruhi comes over," they said together, "Our mom loves being able to dress her up, and since your so willing to dress up, I'm sure she'd love you to death."

I winced at the idea of meeting their mother; from what Tamaki said, she had just as much enthusiasm as Hikaru and Kaoru. But that's when I remembered who their mother was…

_Yuzuha Hitachiin._ The fashion designer.

"Seriously?" I asked, staring wide eyed. "It'd be an honor to meet your mom! I've always admired her work."

"Hmm," Kaoru smirked, "Maybe we should bring you right now then."

"Yeah. I think we should, too." Hikaru said, leaning on his brother with a devious grin plastered on his face. "What do you think, Boss?"

Tamaki seemed deep in thought.

Never a good thing.

"Haruhi cant be too far from here," he said, smiling equally as evil as the twins, "Can they try on pretty dresses?"

"Oh yeah." the twins said, obviously seeing how now that Tamaki was involved I was really scared. "And with the vacation coming up they'll also have to try on swimwear."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he looked down at me.

"Lets do it, Hitachiin Brothers."

"NOOO!!!!" I half-way screamed as I tried to escape, barely making it to my room before I was abducted. I hadn't even considered Tamaki being invited! And Haruhi was going to kill me for getting her involved. "C'mon, I'm in my lazy clothes! And I haven't brushed my hair OR my teeth! And I don't have on makeup! At least let me get my earrings!"

"You look nice, Tsubasa."

I blinked. _Kaoru?_

Oh shit, here comes the blush again!

"But I'm meeting YUZUHA HITACHIIN! Nice isn't good enough!"

"So you _are_ a girl…" Kaoru said, sounding stunned. "I didn't think you cared what you looked like around other people."

"I do! I just don't show it all the time!" I pouted, secretly surprised that Kaoru could carry me over his shoulder, just like Mori could. I knew I was pretty light, but still. Who knew he was so strong. I blushed at the thought.

I **hate** hormones!

"Okay, well, c'mon." he smirked, sitting me down. "Lets go."

I blinked, and nodded, following him to the car.

**I hope you liked it! **I actually had fun writing that. xD

**So, **anyways... REVIEW!!! I love it when ya'll do that. But anyways, random Tsubasa fact time. I running out of ideas for this, so does anyone have a question for Tsubasa!!!

**xxx RANDOM FACTS ABOUT TSUBASA TIME! xxx**

**"Dress Up"**

_How do I say it? Tsubasa likes fashion. She's also a pretty big fan of Hikaru and Kaoru's mom. She doesn't mind being the twins' toy as long as they don't try and put her in anything pink, fluffy, sparkly, or slutty. If it doesn't somehow fall under those categories, and it's at least a little bit comfy, Tsubasa will where it. She tries to deny to the others the fact she actually enjoys being harassed by the twins sometimes, but deep down she likes it. But only sometimes. After all, a human can only take so much Hitachiin. xD_

**"Personality Switch"**

_You know how Mori is an amazing flirt when he's sleepy, and how Hunny is incredibly evil when he first wakes up? Well, Tsubasa has the same problem. No, she isn't flirty or evil. She's... well..._

_She blushes easier, and her mind is cloudy, so she could fall for Host Club Techniques if you catch her within the first twenty minutes after she wakes up. She also is a little more shy, and girlish too. xD_

**Okay well, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, home fries!!!**

**PS: **Please forgive any OOC-ness in this chapter! xD

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Chapter Ten  
Realize and Accept**

5


	10. Realizing and Accepting

**Okay, **so this chapter is really good in my mind!

**Something pretty cool happens! **And of course... drama xD

**Anyways, **enjoy!!! You guys rock for reviewing!

**YAY! **25 reviews!!! And this is chapter ten! Isn't that like, special or something? xD

~ Chapter Ten ~  
~ Realizing and Accepting ~

"…And so that's when we decided to dress you girls up!"

I sweat dropped, and scooted slightly closer to the twins as Haruhi glared at me, now that Tamaki had finished explaining to her why she had suddenly been kidnapped. Seriously, if Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't pulled me in between them (which made me blush just a little bit for some reason, I must not be feeling well today) Haruhi would have probably strangled me.

"Um, guys? I love you to bits, but could you not squeeze so tight?"

"Did you hear that, Kaoru?"

"Yes, I did, Hikaru!"

"Tenshi-chan loves us!" I blushed a little.

"And she loves us to bits no less!" Hikaru added, a devilish smirk on his face. "So does this mean you fell for the Brotherly Love?"

"No. But you guys are my friends…" I was starting to feel really stupid.

"Are we your best friends?" Kaoru asked. "C'mon, you can tell us!"

I sighed in defeat. "Yes. You two and Haruhi are my best friends." _How was I getting myself into answering these stupid questions? Gah!_

"Yay!" They exclaimed. "We love you too, Tsu-chan!"

I grimaced a little as they started nuzzling me. I knew normally Tamaki would help me, but he was too busy doing the huggle thing to Haruhi while crying because she was best friends with the doppelgangers. I rolled my eyes a little bit. _Oh, Tamaki…_

"So, how much torture are you going to put me through?" I asked, trying to deny that I actually enjoyed the dress-up. It was out of character for me to enjoy such things, just as much as it was out of character for Haruhi to… well… act like she does in Tamaki's inner mind theatre of oblivious pervertedness. But really, I do enjoy them.

Just don't tell anyone, okay?

Haruhi tried to push Tamaki off, actually calling him 'daddy' to get him off. I smirked as the huge blush creeped onto his cheek.

Poor Tamaki was so oblivious.

_I wonder when he's going to realize he loves Haruhi?_ I asked myself as the twins told me about some of the latest designs their mother had done. _All I can say is, if she loves him back, then I cant wait to see the wedding. A Host Club Wedding sounds pretty ideal._ I smirked a little at the thought of having all the Host Club at my wedding.

Now that'd be fun.

Finally, we pulled up to the Hitachiin mansion, and I was dragged inside by the twins and Tamaki, as well as Haruhi.

"Its so lovely to meet Tsubasa Suoh!" Yuzuha Hitachiin said happily, winking at me. "I've heard a lot about you from Kaoru and Hikaru! Apparently, you're the new female host!"

"Ah, yes, Hitachiin-san." I bowed, and she patted me on the head.

"It's just Yuzuha to you and Haruhi-chan, Tsu-chan!"

Ah, so my nickname is catching on.

Darn that Hunny. If he wasn't so cute, I'd kill him.

"O-okay, Yuzuha-san." I felt weird for addressing the twins' mom like that, but she asked me to so what else can I do? Sigh.

Suddenly, me and Haruhi were abducted my two maids and the doppelgangers.

Let the fashion torture begin.

**[Twenty-Seven Outfits Later]  
[Or Maybe It Was Thirty?...]**

"Wah, Yuzuha-san, you have such great designs!" I gasped happily as I tried on a cool denim outfit with a tank top and boots that she'd picked out specifically knowing my punk tastes in clothing. Haruhi had died somewhere around the twentieth outfit, but I was actually enjoying myself. Tamaki and the twins kept picking things, as did the twins' mother. Apparently I was the new favorite toy, and Haruhi was completely grateful to me for my willingness.

"You look so cute Tenshi-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed glomping me from behind. I laughed a little, trying to shake him off.

"Oh, Tsu-chan!" Yuzuha exclaimed, holding out a cocktail dress. "Try this one!"

I nodded, and walked back to the dressing room. After I finally managed to put the dress on, I realized my hair was messed up. I sighed, and was about to fix it with my fingers when someone took a brush to my hair.

The twins.

"Allow us, Tsubasa." They said happily in unison. "Mother decided she wanted us to do your hair and makeup, and she wanted to take a picture. She said she wants to see if you're model material."

I blushed a little. Who wouldn't? Especially when you're as pathetically camera shy as me. "M-model? But!"

"Don't argue, just do it." They ordered, brushing out my short blond hair and making me close my eyes. I felt the usual feelings of makeup being put on, my hair being straightened, curled, and so on. I was feeling a little self-conscious right now. _Model… Am I really pretty enough? I mean, I am pretty, but not beautiful. And to be a model, you need to be beautiful right?_ "We wont need too much blush, you blush enough on your own, Tsubasa."

I opened my eyes and glared at them. "Well you're just making it worse, doppelgangers." I grumbled, closing my eyes again before Hikaru could gouge them out with eyeliner.

A few moments later, someone snapped their fingers. "I'll be right back Kaoru, I think that new hair gel mom created would work great for her."

"Hair gel?!" I squeaked, "Just what are you planning to do up there, Hikaru?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, Tsubasa!"

…Why is it that did not comfort me one bit?

I heard Hikaru run out, and then after a few moments of silence (and something being put on my eyelids) I decided to open my eyes and talk to Kaoru.

As soon as I did, I saw that he was putting on lipstick.

And that his face was even closer to mine then it had been this morning when he woke me up. My face heated up, my stomach did some crazy flips, and I noticed for the first time just how pretty his eyes were up close.

Wait, WHAT THE HELL?!

Kaoru moved back a little, a small smile playing on his lips. "You look beautiful, Tsubasa. Once Hikaru puts that gel on your hair, you'll be done, and totally perfect."

I blushed, and my eyes widened. Beautiful? Perfect?

"Hey, Kaoru!" Hikaru called from the other room, "Can you help me out in here?"

"Be right back." Kaoru whispered, and then ran off. I watched him leave, completely frozen. As soon as he was sure he was gone and that nobody was watching me, I took a deep breath, trying to get my heartbeat to go back to normal. My stomach was uneasy. Butterflies in the stomach meant one thing, and maybe…

If at all possible, my eyes got even wider. I covered my mouth with my hand gently, gasping. I looked at myself in the mirror, Kaoru's words before he left rang in my head more like gongs then bells. Something in my chest was burning. What was this feeling?

I blinked, and tried to get my face to go back to a normal color before the twins came back to complete my transformation into an angel of sorts. I gotta say, I looked awesome when they were done. Subtle makeup that made my eyes and lips pop, my short blond hair now went inches above my shoulder since they cut it. It seemed a brighter color, and had lots of volume. I was simple, but beautiful.

_Wow. They can work miracles._

"You know, makeup only enhances what you already have, Tsubasa." They sang together, smiles on their faces. "Now lets get you out for mother, Milord, and Haruhi to see! Maybe you can be a good influence on her!"

I flushed as both twins took my hands and dragged me out to the front, where I was tackled by Yuzuha and Tamaki and told how cute I was. The whole time though, I was a little zoned out.

I moved into a different position for Yuzuha-san, blushing a little as my thoughts wandered to Kaoru. He and Hikaru, with Tamaki, were trying to drag Haruhi into the other room to do her makeup, too, and were threatening to get the top Hitachiin bodyguard, Katatsuki, to make her cooperate unless she went willingly.

I laughed a little at the look on Haruhi's face. You'd think she was being taken to the torture chamber or the execution room.

Poor, poor Haruhi. -.-;;

"Tsubasa, help me!" she begged, and I just sighed, walking to the changing room to go back to my usual clothes.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE TAMAKI-SENPAI!!!"

I looked back, my eye twitching. "I… don't even wanna know what that was about."

As I walked back into Suoh Mansion Number Two, I sighed. The calendar on the wall of my bedroom was quite menacing.

_Eight days left,_ I whispered to myself. I was even more scared then I thought I would be.

At least I knew that Tamaki would come with me, and so would Haruhi. Maybe the whole Host Club would travel up to France with me as emotional support.

Or emotional _trauma._

Thank god that Haruhi finally got a passport. I was glad that she'd be there to be the blunt, straight-forward, always honest cross-dressing girl I could call one of my best friends. She'd keep me down to earth. Tamaki would be there to just be Tamaki, which after the fight I'd realized I needed him more then I knew. Maybe I'd ask the twins to come along; they could cheer me up when I needed it, and be annoying so that I'd be distracted.

What if I brought the other Host Club guys?

Kyoya could scare the crap out of me as a distraction, Mori could be the silent guardian of a big brother he had become for me, and Hunny could be there for making things sweet. I chuckled at the idea.

Knowing that they all are there for me is a great feeling, I realized. I pictured their smiling faces in my head (although Mori's was as stoic as ever, and Kyoya's was creepy with a capital 'C'), and somehow my mind unintentionally lingered on Kaoru's.

Suddenly, my stomach did a little flip and I felt heat rise to my face…

Wait… what?

Butterflies in the stomach, I mused. Suddenly, my eyes widened in realization.

No.

It wasn't possible.

No way in hell was I starting to get a crush on _Kaoru Hitachiin_.

I barely knew Kaoru. I met him three weeks ago!

He annoyed the heck out of me with Hikaru, but when he was alone he was kind of sweet actually.

He said nice things, he made me laugh.

He was the first person to know what really happened on the day I found my parents murdered, the day that felt like it happened years ago and not just about two months ago.

He saved me when I was drowning in the ocean.

Some girls could call him a knight in shining armor if they wanted to.

Not that I said things like that.

God, if I did I would sound like Renge.

_I am not an obsessive fan girl!_ I screamed in my head over and over as I listened to a few songs on my iPod, the music blasting into my ears. I smiled a little as the chorus changed, and sighed, trying to get the blush off my face and return my heart-rate to normal.

_Do I… do I have feelings for Kaoru? That's… I just met Kaoru three weeks or so ago! How can I already have a crush on him?_

_No, No! I don't like Kaoru as anything more then a friend!_

His face flashed in my mind again, making me jump.

Oh _shit_.

I got it bad.

I frowned. I doubt he likes me. But I cant worry about liking boys right now.

I have to get my life back together first. At least just a little bit.

Maybe after that is done…

I shook my head.

Maybe another day.

I decided to push the feelings aside, and continue living life as I had been. I didn't think it would be easy, but I would have to forget how I felt until I had put back the pieces of my life. All I had to do was wait for the trial. After that, I'd see how I felt. If I still thought I liked Kaoru, then I would subtly observe my feelings until I was certain. I didn't want to risk making a mistake, or getting hurt.

_Also, I wont let the possibility of liking him alter our friendship in any way until I'm certain I like him._ I assured myself, sweat dropping a little. _These thoughts are not the thoughts of a normal teenaged girl, that's for sure._

…

Whoa. Did I just sound like a Female Kyoya or what?

Creepy thoughts.

**[The Next Day]**

I plopped down in my seat in class, exhausted.

I had decided after dinner to try and study as a way to raise my math and science grades, but in the end found out that the boredom was driving me insane and putting me to sleep. So I tried watching anime with comedy, but I didn't get half the jokes, and then tried horror movies, which scared the hell out of me since they reminded me of less-fond memories and then I ended up unable to sleep at all. I was so sleepy this morning that for a short time I thought my name was Keiko Amakusa.

Sanity is overrated when you're sleepy.

"Hey there." Haruhi said, obviously very much wanting to kill me for yesterday. I involuntarily scooted away.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that Haruhi-kun! Don't hurt me!" I begged, anime tears falling from eyes. She stared at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Tsubasa, is something wrong?" she asked warily as I pouted on the desk. "You… you're acting incredibly out of character. And there are bags under your eyes."

"Tsubasa got no sleep last night, therefore Tsubasa is reeeaaallllyyyy sleepy!" I moped, talking in third person for reasons I will never know. Suddenly, the twins popped out of nowhere and grabbed me, making me squeal. They stared at me, confused. "The reason Tsubasa didn't sleep was because she watched too many scary movies too!" I pouted, anime tears still falling down my cheeks. "I also skipped breakfast and my blood sugar is loooowwwwwwww….."

Suddenly I noticed that no other students were in the classroom. Isn't it funny how fate works like that?

"Oh my." The twins whistled. Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out a cookie.

"Would this help?" she asked. My eyes widened, and pink sparkles glittered around me. I nodded, a pleading look on my face. She handed me the cookie, and I bit into it slowly. It was so! Freaking! Good!

The twins exchanged a devious look, before leaning down so that one of their faces were on either side of my head. I glanced between the two from the corner of my eyes. "I am NOT sharing my cookie…" I grumbled, glaring a little. They chuckled.

"It's just…" Hikaru whispered,

"You have cookie crumbs on your cheek and chin." Kaoru finished.

"Oh god." Haruhi groaned, slapping her forehead in an exhausted way as if saying 'Not again'…

Suddenly, I felt the weirdest feeling.

Hikaru had licked off the cookie crumbs that were on my chin, and Kaoru licked the crumbs off my cheek.

My sleepy brain comprehended what just happened, and my face practically exploded in a furious, full body blush.

Suddenly, sleepiness overtook me and made me fall asleep.

Or, in the eyes of Haruhi and the twins, pass out.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Haruhi slapped her forehead again as Tsubasa's face turned beat red and she suddenly passed out. "Look what you two did." She growled, glaring at the twins.

Kaoru looked down at Tsubasa who's face was implanted in the desk as she snored softly, her breathing relaxed and her face still incredibly flushed. _She wasn't kidding when she said she got no sleep last night, _Kaoru mused. Tsubasa muttered something incoherent in her sleep, and everyone chuckled. She was really cute and innocent when she slept. Pretty different then when she was awake. Kaoru felt a slight blush on his cheek. _Why am I thinking like that about her?_

"You guys," Haruhi sighed, "First period got canceled. Take her to the Music Room, or the infirmary, or something. She was already exhausted, and then you come in and overload her brain." The twins sweat dropped, but nodded.

Each taking one of Tsubasa's arms firmly in theirs, they walked to the Music Room where she'd be better off at.

"I wonder if that's what Tsubasa is really like…" Hikaru thought out loud. "I mean, I wonder if the way she acted today while she was sleepy is how she acts on the inside whenever the Hosts do things. Like she's hiding it or something."

Kaoru shook his head. "I doubt it. Tsubasa seems blunt, like Haruhi; I have a feeling she says what she feels."

Hikaru stared at his twin blankly for a second, and then smirked.

"You like her, don't you, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, smirking evilly. "Fine with me, just don't forget me."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "I don't know if I like her. I mean, I haven't really known her that long."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Kaoru looked at Tsubasa one last time before turning his attention to the things right in front of him. He didn't know what it was about Tsubasa. But he didn't like to see her so sad. He wondered if she even knew how sad she looked sometimes when she'd stare out the windows in the club room.

Once they got there, they laid her on a couch, and left.

**~Tsubasa's POV ~**

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. I remembered falling asleep in class, but then how is it I woke up in the Third Music Room?

I shrugged and looked at my watch. It was lunchtime. I smiled a little, stood up, and looked at my bag which was across the room.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Someone had gone and torn up my doodle notebooks and my manga, and even went as far as to write 'Stay Away From The Hosts' on the flap of the messenger bag. I cringed involuntarily. I think the writing was supposed to look like blood. I was too absorbed in staring at the mess before me that someone must have made while I was asleep that I didn't hear Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, or the twins come in.

"Tenshi-chan?"

_Who did this?_

"Tsubasa?"

_If I was asleep while they did this… they could have done something to me too…_

"Tsu-chan?"

_Why would they do this? Surely nobody knows that I have possible feelings for Kaoru, and I'm just Tamaki's cousin…_

"Tsubasa-chan?"

_This… is really creepy…_

"Tsubasa!"

I blinked, and looked at the others. I was slightly oblivious at the moment, I was a little stunned, and my brain had just woken up on top of that. I pointed lazily to my bag. "Somebody did that." I said dumbly. "Weird, huh? I wonder who it was."

I walked to my bag, and began picking up the mess. I didn't notice the others watching me, nor did I notice Tamaki come help me out a little.

"Kyoya, is there are way to find out who did this?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, causing them to glare up in the light.

"Of course." He said simply. "I'll look into it. Of course, there is nothing to really be worried about; it's most likely just a jealous customer."

I blinked as I finally got my stuff together. Kyoya's words surprisingly made me feel a little bit better, but something still bothered me.

Someone really wanted me gone.

And the message written in "blood" was etched into my brain.

**Oh my! **What's going to happen now?

**No Tsubasa facts this time, **sorry! I ran out of ideas xD

11


	11. Rabid Fan Girls

**Yeah, **so this chapter is a little random, a little dramatic, and it's a filler. Next chapter will be better. I really didn't like this chapter...

**Anyways, **we're over 30 reviews now! Yay!!!

**Okay well, **enjoy!!! xP -hugs reviewers-

~ Chapter Eleven ~  
~ Rabid Fan Girls ~

I growled a little as I walked down the halls, and then glared behind my shoulder. Tamaki had ordered the twins to follow me around, which means Haruhi was following me too. I smacked my forehead. Tamaki had completely overreacted about my bag being trashed. Although I must admit, the marker writing on the bag that was made to look like blood was a little creepy.

On a funny note though, Nekozawa-senpai chose that moment to appear and take the damaged bag. He said that he'd use it to try and curse whoever did it. I really enjoyed having Nekozawa-senpai as a friend. But when Tamaki found out I was friends with him… I almost thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Which made me wonder… I'd love to know what our grandmother would do if she knew whom I was "hanging out" with. _I always hated that woman,_ I thought, _she hates Tamaki and especially me. Although I'm not entirely sure why. But I hate her just as much._

"Tsubasa?" I looked back at Haruhi, who was sweat dropping. "You have an evil look on your face…"

I put my face back to normal. "Yeah, sorry. It happens when I think about my grandmother."

The twins blinked. "You get a creepy evil look on your face whenever you think about your grandmother?" they repeated.

I nodded. "If you knew my grandmother, then you'd understand how easy it is to want to push her off a cliff. Or into a lake. One preferably filled with alligators or piranha." I shrugged a little, and then continued walking.

After hosting (or in my case, hostessing) duties were over for the day, I sat on the couch, exhausted. Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen talking. Tamaki got it in his head that whoever messed with my bag would probably try to assassinate me next, so he and Hunny had me in a super hug.

"Guys, I doubt many high school students can get a sniper rifle or anything like that." I took a sip of tea despite the fact I was practically being suffocated to death. "And Mori-senpai, you can move away from the window nobody is going to come in through there. Kyoya, can you try and tell my cousin that the only person here who's going to kill me is him and Hunny?"

"Actually, I approve of the protection."

_Bullcrap. You just want to torture me because of the vacation!_

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed, now getting desperate for release. "Put on a dress!"

"I agree with Tsubasa!" the twins said together, each giving two thumbs up.

I blushed a little. I hadn't had much time to think about my crush on Kaoru, but it was starting to make me a little awkward in front of him. Kyoya had noticed my sudden awkwardness, but was still trying to find the cause. At least Tamaki didn't notice.

"Hikaru and Kaoru… help me…" I pouted, holding out my arms awkwardly. "Please! If you do, I'll play along with your Brotherly Love for a week or something!"

They watched me for a second, contemplating on whether or not to save me. _Those little doppelgangers! If they don't help me, I'll kill them, then revive them, then kill them again!_

"Alright, but you have to invite us to your birthday party!"

"ALRIGHT JUST SAVE ME!"

They pulled me out, and wrapped their arms around me in a protective way. "Sorry boss, sorry Hunny-senpai, but she's our toy too."

I blinked a few times. Something was sinking in. "…Birthday party?"

They smiled evilly. "Don't tell us you forgot your own birthday, Tsubasa! It's about a month away!"

I sweat dropped. "That's a little far off."

"So?"

"Eh, oh well, at least you save me from the hugs of death." I shrugged a little, and then walked away. "I gotta get some books so I can study. Later."

I frowned as I sat in the library. The math and science books were totally different languages to me. I can speak English, French, and Japanese. But this looked like alien language to me. It made no sense. With a defeated sigh, I put the books in my bag for later and started to walk out when I heard someone clear their throat. Turning, I saw a girl with red hair. She looked oddly familiar, but at the same time I did not recognize her at all.

"You're Tsubasa Suoh, right?" she asked in a high pitched, annoying voice. Something about it oddly reminded me of nails on a chalk board—you know that spine-tingling, sanity-shattering sound it makes that sends chills through your body? That's what her voice reminded me of. "Hmph, you're not so hot."

I blinked a few times. "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"I see you got a new bag." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "I bet that Kyoya just loved it."

I blinked again. "What about Kyoya-senpai?"

"Oh c'mon you floozy! I can tell you like him! You're always flaunting in front of him and flirting and—"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I almost fell on the floor. Tears ran from my eyes and I clutched my stomach as I laughed like a nut.

_This fan girl thinks I like KYOYA? What an idiot. It's quite the opposite! I barely like him as a friend! No way could I be in LOVE with him or something weird like that!_ "Ha ha ha ha! You cant be serious! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I was now on my knees, pounding my fists on the floor, when suddenly I felt something like a shoe hit my arm.

Ouch.

I mean, I've gotten soccer or sport related injuries before, so it's not like I haven't had a foot/shoe come into contact with my body in some painful way; but still, it does hurt. I stood, and stared at the girl. She was very mad, and her bag had spilled. I looked at her notebook. Her name was Umi Kanakura. _I'll have to remember that, just in case._

"Why are you laughing, Suoh?!" she shouted, "What, is my precious Kyoya all the sudden not good enough for you?!"

"No, it's just, Kyoya and I… there isn't anything between us at all." I explained, smiling a little. "To think so… well, to me, I find it kinda funny. No offense, Kanakura-san."

She growled, and picked up her bag, swinging it at me as she cried.

_She doesn't believe me._ I realized sadly, feeling was seemed like a text book hit me in the face with her bag. I decided that I'd just let her take it out on me for a while, and then I'd make her stop if need be.

_It's just soccer, _I told myself.

I sighed as I walked to the Third Music Room, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I had a few bumps, but as suspected the girls here are a little bit wimpy and cant do much damage. I stretched, and then opened the door—thank god, no roses assaulted me this time. I sighed. "Hey guys, any tea left, or did the glutton twins drink it all?" I asked, kind of in a bad mood. I don't know why, but fan girls usually tick me off. (A/N: Funny of me to say this, being as I'm a complete fan girl. xD ) They just generally put me in a bad mood sometimes.

I looked at the Hosts, who were all on the couches. They were staring at me. Suddenly, Tamaki was in front of me, looking shocked. I touched my cheek. "What, is there something on my face?" I asked, trying to play oblivious for as long as I could.

"What happened to you?!" The twins shouted, jumping in my face. "You have a bruise on your cheek the size of a potato, and your hair and uniform are a mess!!!"

"Did someone attack you?" Kyoya asked, jotting something down in his notebook.

"Are you alright, Tsubasa?" Haruhi asked, looking concerned.

"Tsu-chan did somebody hurt you?" Hunny asked, hugging my arm.

I sighed. "It's not a big deal guys, you don't need to be worried. The bruise will heal soon, but I need to put on a change of clothes." Before they could respond I ran to the bathroom. I put on some baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt with a sakura tree print on the front. I then got a black baseball cap and put it on backwards, and then put in my usual earrings. I sighed, noting that I had a foot shaped bruise on my upper arm.

I walked out, and saw that the others were glaring at me. "Tell us what happened." They ordered. I rolled my eyes, plopping on the couch and shoving a cookie in my mouth.

"Stupid fan girl. Same one who messed up my bag. No big." I shrugged, and then sighed. It ached a little, but it wasn't a major pain so it didn't matter.

Everyone watched me, and I sighed. I grabbed a dark pink jacket from my bag (I don't know why I own a pink jacket, anyways! I don't like pink that much.) and put it on. "THERE! NOTHING TO SEE, PEOPLE! MOVE ALONG NOW!"

Knowing that I was stubborn as hell, they gave up for now and continued their meeting. I was exhausted, so I fell asleep. But not before I heard something about taking that trip to the resort I picked over the weekend. Sounds fun.

A nice break, that's for sure.

**Time for, **drum roll please, facts xD !!!

**xxx RANDOM FACTS ABOUT TSUBASA TIME!!! xxx**

**"What's Your Favorite Memory?" -asked by Freyasakura!**

_Hmmm... well... You'll see it next chapter!!! xD I already have it written out, and it's good! It'll bring squeal to all Kaoru fan girls!!! xD_

**Anyways... **See ya'll next time!!!!

**PS: **If you guys are fans of the manga "Beauty Pop", then check out my new fic, "Secret Dreams"!!! It's pretty good if I do say so myself. xD

5


	12. A Host Club Vacation Pt 1

**Yo peeps! **We got forty reviews!!! I just HAD to update for that. xD

**So, **I give you chapter twelve. Please enjoy!

~ Chapter Twelve ~  
~ Host Club Vacation Pt 1 ~

**(About Three Days Later? Yeah...)**

"Whoa." Mori said simply, taking in the sight of the resort from where we had just gotten out of our limo. It got Mori to talk, so it obviously must be nice… I thought a little smugly.

"It's… it's freaking huge." The twins gaped.

"You sure picked an interesting resort, Tsubasa." Tamaki said, a little speechless.

"Wow, Tsu-chan! That really is a big cake store!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping onto my back. _I swear, that Usa-chan is out to kill me, because every time Hunny glomps me Usa-clan tries to get in my mouth and suffocate me._

"Told you so." I replied happily, grinning. _It's even better then the pictures… and more expensive._

"And the festival is tonight!" Kaoru added, grinned at his brother with a thumbs up at me.

"Cant wait." Kyoya groaned, already anticipating the huge bills he'd be getting later on.

"Why so glum, Haruhi?" Tamaki and I asked in unison. Somehow we'd been doing this a lot lately, and I was getting annoyed by it.

"Deluxe sushi parlor closed." She mumbled, looking crestfallen. I smiled.

"I'll just order in, so it's no big deal!" I grinned. Nothing could ruin my awesometastic mood right now! (It only was made better because my bruises had pretty much gone away, even the ones on my face! What can I say? I bruise easily and heal quickly. Plus, all that Umi girl did was hit me with her book bag. It wasn't major!)…

I looked up at the resort, my mind racing with the possibilities of what fun we could have over this weekend—most of these plans involved complex games of Twister, violence, and a lot of money (why miss a chance to mess with my cousin's best friend? No reason at all that's why!) needing to be spent. Bwahahahaha.

The resort was 43 floors of dark brick exterior. There were hundreds of windows up and down with large balconies. Where there was an absence of a window/balcony, there was a neon, multicolored waterslide. Also, there were glass tubes with flat bottoms that popped out of a few parts of the resort, that connected to other buildings. I knew that one building was the water park, one was an indoor beach, one was a mall, and the other was a spa I think.

This made Kyoya's family's little indoor beach of doom look like Tropical Barbie's beach house, that's for sure.

"Okay everyone, no need to just stand around." Tamaki said, clapping his hands dramatically as servant people bustled around to get our luggage. I sweat dropped as he did a spin, and sparkles appeared around him—by the way, those sparkles must be working with satanic Usa-chan, because as soon as they appeared I fell on the ground choking on them, and no one made a move to help me of course, they just ignored it. "Now! We only have a weekend, so lets make it awesome! I've even made a schedule so that there is so way we don't get to do at least everything once!"

I stood up, recovering from my death, and sighed. "You made sure to work in some time for breathing and sleeping right? And… the spa?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, yes! I got in EVERYTHING!" Insert another dramatic spin here, as well as a pink sparkly background. "Now, lets see how the rooms go! Mom, please tell everyone the sleeping arrangements!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Each of the rooms we requested are basic two-person deluxe rooms, except for me and Tamaki's, which is a suite—that will be like a living room, or a base." Kyoya explained in a bored tone. "Tamaki and I are sharing the suite, obviously. Tsubasa and Haruhi, you two share a room a few doors down from us. Hikaru, Kaoru; your room connects to theirs—but of course, on Tamaki's orders, the lock is on Haruhi and Tsubasa's side so you two cant get in without their permission." I chuckled a little at this. Tamaki is so overprotective of us two host club girls (or girl plus girl-in-disguise). "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai have the room right across. All rooms are on the top floor." He then told us the room numbers and gave us keys. "Is everyone clear now?"

"Yes sir!" Me, Hunny, and the Twins said in unison, saluting 'Mommy'. Of course, my salute was more sarcastic and lazy then the others.

And with that, we walked into the resort.

It was just as amazing on the inside as the outside. The floors were perfect white tile, with red carpeting occasionally. There was a bar, a lounge, gift shop, drug shop, indoor garden, and several small fountains all around in the lobby. I sweat dropped.

_These damn rich people._

Yes, I am rich as well, but my family was always pretty simple with our décor and we never really flaunted our wealth like the other's did. Also, I had to work to get extra money, and did chores for allowance. I even went to an average-wealth privet school back in France.

_Maybe that is why me and Haruhi get along so well. We both know the hardships of the world—or at least, the basic ones; unlike a certain princely character I know. Hint hint._

Once we rode up the elevator, me and Haruhi went straight to our rooms, incredibly excited for what we would find.

***

"It's amazing!" We both gasped as we ran into our room.

Near the sliding glass doors to the balcony that connected with the twins' balcony, there were two small loveseat couches, and then a coffee table. On the other side of the room was a small kitchenette that was hidden by a bamboo divider thing with sakuras printed on it. Then on the other side, there were two twin beds that had canopies over them, and then a door that went to the bathroom. There was also a big screen TV with all the extras (DVD player, VHS player, Stereo system, etc) and then the dressers and stuff like that. Oh, and lamps too.

The color scheme for this room seemed to be like a sunset on the beach. The colors were pink, orange, yellow, salmon, and the plush carpeting the room was white and clean. I grinned and plopped on the bed near the window. "This is the coolest place ever!" I exclaimed, giggling.

Yes. I was giggling.

"I gotta agree!" Haruhi smiled, plopping on her bed. "I don't even like resorts and water parks, but this place is actually pretty cool."

I nodded, and jumped up, running to the door that led to the twins room. I unlocked it, and opened it, almost screaming when I saw they were leaning at the door as if waiting for me to open it. I could see that their room was identical to ours, except that the colors were like midnight; blacks, blues, occasional yellows or whites or even grays.

"Yo!" they said together, grinning, as they came in. "Nice room, ladies. Are you settled in?"

I rolled my eyes. "We just got here, how could we have settled in?" Haruhi asked, a little annoyed. I turned to see why, and felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The twins were on the bed, sitting beside and behind Haruhi (who was on the edge of the bed), and snuggling her. I couldn't believe it. I was feeling _jealous_ of Haruhi because Kaoru was _teasing_ her.

_I'm insane! Who would want to be teased by those two shady twins?!_ I shouted inwardly, walking to my bed and pulling my iPod and cell phone out of my bag. _If they are going to be all snuggly with her, I don't want to be here and risk blowing out that I have a secret crush on Kaoru!_

I rolled my eyes a little. "I'm going to go see Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai. See you." I said in monotone, holding in my slight anger as I walked out into the halls.

I did not notice that as I left, a certain twin's eyes followed me the whole way…

***

I shouldn't get so easily pissed off, I grumbled inwardly as the music blasted into my ears. I shoved my hands in the pockets of the baggy jeans I was wearing, looking around as I fiddled with the volume adjusters on the oversized headphones I wore. I know they are clunky and kind of weird, but I love those oversized huge headphones—especially when they can discreetly plug into an iPod.

_Itsu datte kimi no koto o Bokura wa koko de matteru kara__  
__Ya na koto ga atta no nara Bokura ni hanashi o kikasete yo__  
__Sakki made naite ita (Nakanai de) Kimi no kanashii kao mo (Sugu ni)__  
__Hora bokura nara Itsu no ma ni Egao ni kaeru_

_Mata ashita!  
Hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni__  
__Sumikitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni__  
__Muneippai Hi no hikari abite Arukidasou_

_Boku to_

I shivered a little. Maybe I should have grabbed a jacket? All I had on as a shirt was a black tank top and a baby blue tank top.

I looked around again. "Wait a sec… which direction was their room again?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, an arm slinked around my shoulder, and I gasped.

"Hey girly, wanna come hang out with us?" A man asked. I mentally smacked my forehead. _I'm such a danger magnet… Just call me Bella Swan and pin me to a vampire why dontcha! Gosh!_

"I'd rather hang out from ceiling rafter, thank you very much." I hissed, glaring at him as I tried to get from his grasp. Which was proving to be quite the challenge. "Seriously, let go, mister. I'm not interested."

"C'mon, just for a little bit lets have some fun!" he laughed, hugging me.

"Hey, only Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny-senpai hug me! And I don't even like it then!" I growled, squirming around to try and get out. But this guy just wouldn't let go. "Let go! I'll scream rape if you don't!"

"Just try…" he whispered. I elbowed him in the ribs but it didn't work.

"You might find it wise to let go of her right now." A smooth voice said. I looked up and gasped. It was Kyoya! "Or else I'll be forced to—"

He didn't even get to finish. The guy ran.

Yup. I always knew Kyoya was scary.

I took a deep breath, and looked up at him.

"For that, I'll leave you alone and be nice. Truce." I said simply, grinning. He stepped forward, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are such… a danger magnet." He said, staring at me. I just stared back, confused. "I must say, you're much harder to watch after then I thought, Tsubasa."

"Nani?" I asked, staring up at him.

"You aren't naïve enough to believe that after what happened to your family, Tamaki wouldn't ask his most trusted friend to keep an eye on you?" He chuckled lightly, before side-stepping me to walk across the hall. I smiled a little. "Well, come now, lets take you back to our suite. That was where you were headed originally, correct? You were going in the completely opposite direction. Good thing I was speaking with the admissions office and was returning to the room when I saw."

"Yeah. Really great." _Maybe he's a nicer guy then I thought…_

"Of course, I will be charging you for it…"

I should have known. **-.-+**

"Asshole."

"I'll take that as a thank you, I suppose."

"Suppose all you like, just because you're Tamaki's best friend that doesn't mean I'm going to be treating you special." I shrugged, smirking as I walked beside him to the room.

"I know that. Should it bother me?"

"Depends. You're not in love with me, are you?" I asked, only half-teasing.

"Maybe. But that is for me to know, and you to probably never find out."

I blinked a few times, before a small blush on my cheeks. _Kyoya! You jerk! Don't just say those things and then leave me hanging! But… if… if Kyoya does like me…_

I watched him for a second before looking away. _No, he would never like me._

***

"Wow, this is one heck of a festival!" I smiled as I looked around happily.

After spending a day at the water park, followed by a few hours at the indoor beach and a quick trip to the cake shop, we went to our rooms and put on yukatas so that we could go to the festival.

I wore a black yukata with silver flowery patterns and red trim on the sleeves and ends. The obi thing was also silver, but had a red butterfly on it. Tamaki had wanted me to wear the traditional geta shoes, but I insisted on wearing my black converse sneakers. Comfort is something I strive for.

Haruhi had on a baby blue kimono with light pink and pale yellow butterfly and rose designs on it. She also wore a plain, hot pink obi, and had those chopstick things in her short hair (how she kept them in however was a mystery).

Hikaru and Kaoru's yukatas were matching. They were navy blue with yellow and grey designs on them.

Mori's was brown with gray, and looked like dragon scales almost.

Hunny's was bright, lime green with dark blue swirls on it.

Kyoya's was plain black with red snakes on it. I think.

And Tamaki's? His was red with those bold white flower designs and cranes on it. I sweat dropped at him, and chuckled a little. I'm pretty sure he was wearing a woman's yukata, but didn't say anything. He didn't need his ego crushed at the beginning of the night.

"Takashi, let's go look at the koi! And then the cake! And then everything else!" Hunny exclaimed happily, grabbing Mori's hand and jumping up and down while pointing.

"Ah." Mori replied as the little blonde senior dragged him off. I smiled. They have such a nice relationship.

"Har~ru~hiiii!" Tamaki sang, spinning around and jumping at poor Haruhi. "Lets go look around and have fun!"

"No way I'm taking Haruhi!" Hikaru said, grabbing Haruhi in a very 'mine' sort of way. I smiled a little. A fight broke out between Tamaki and Hikaru, and finally Haruhi suggested that they all three just go together. I chuckled. _Those two boys should have thought of that earlier._

"Neh, Kaoru, are you coming with us?" Haruhi asked as they began to walk. I looked at Kaoru—when did he move to stand beside me?

"No. Kyoya-senpai already left, and since Tsubasa is such a danger magnet I should probably go with her."

I looked around. So, Kyoya really did ditch us… heh heh…

"Okay, well, see you later…" they said, waving as they walked off. I looked at Kaoru, and smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do, Kaoru?" I asked, looking around. On the outside I was pretty calm, on the inside I was spazzing out. I was alone with my crush—my first crush at that, and at a really awesome festival. What more can I ask for?

"Want to go buy masks? And then we can look at koi, and some of the games too?" he suggested, smiling back at me and making me blush a little.

"That sounds awesome! Lets do it!"

***

"Hey look Kaoru!" I exclaimed after we'd been wandering the festival for a few hours. "The fireworks are starting!"

He grinned at me, pulling the fox mask to the side of his head. I had suggested the fox mask, because I thought that the twins were like foxes; clever, sneaky, and liked to trick people. "Yeah! Hey, do you want cotton candy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure, lets go get some!" I said.

I was about to turn when I tripped on my yukata and started to fall forward.

But the pain I expected never came.

I looked up, and realized Kaoru had managed to grab me around the waist, and pull me into him. So now, my back was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around my stomach from behind. It made my stomach do psychotic flips, and my heart was beating like crazy—my face must have been the same red as a tomato or one of those darned roses Tamaki loved pulling out of nowhere.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked. I blushed even more if possible as I felt his warm breath tickle my cheek; his lips were almost touching my ear.

_Is he doing this on purpose to tease me?! He couldn't know I like him! And besides, teasing is more like Hikaru's thing! Kaoru is a nice guy when he's away from his brother! Not that he's not nice usually but really!_

"K-kaoru?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was still holding me, even though I was now perfectly balanced.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still holding me?"

"Oops." He whispered, letting go. I turned to face him and give a reassuring smile, and couldn't help but notice he was blushing too.

"Oh, you dropped your panda mask." He said, picking my mask off the ground and shaking it a little to clean it off, then putting it on my head gently. I smiled a little.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He looked over, and smiled.

"I guess we're leaving now." He said, sounding sad. Then he did something I didn't expect.

He took my hand, and we began running to meet the others.

I was really deep in thought though.

_Cant he tell I like him? A lot?_ I asked myself. _Does he feel the same way? Can he feel the same way? I really like Kaoru, but… I cant be thinking about boys! I have to put my life together! But… maybe… Kaoru could be the one to help me rebuild myself?_

_Ugh! I sound like a cheesy anime girl!_

***

We went back to the hotel room, and I immediately jumped into the shower.

Where Kaoru's arms had touched me… there was a tingle.

My hand still was tingling.

I had no idea what was going on with me. _Is this how it is when you get a crush?_ I sighed as I got out after rinsing my hair, dried off, and then put on my white sweat pants and black t-shirt.

I touched my hand to my face, and sighed as I looked out of the window. "I will never forget tonight…" I whispered to myself, smiling a little.

Kaoru holding my hand… those were the best two minutes of my life.

An amazing memory.

**Eeep! **She likes him! So, do you think Kyoya will get a crush on her? I haven't decided, but I put a moment in there for fun. Do you think Kaoru likes her yet? Hmm...

**I can't do facts right now. **Oh well, I'll do them next time! I'll update soon! Bye!

9


	13. A Host Club Vacation Pt 2

**Well, **thirteen really was an unlucky number with this chapter. It's short, and I don't like it because I have such a writer's block for this chapter. But it's the best I did, so here it goes. Next chapter is the trial!

**Oh, **and do you think I should go with the anime timeline or the manga timeline after the trial? I'm waiting for the Ouran DVD I ordered to come in, but other then that... Yeah I'm babbling. xD

**Okay then, **Thats all! I gotta go! :) ENJOY!

~ Chapter Thirteen ~  
~ A Host Club Vacation Pt 2 ~

I sat on the raft, looking down.

Have you even ridden in one of those raft things that they push down the funnel shaped slides? The ones where if you let go you fall out and most likely die? The ones that when you get the bottom you're in a huge swimming pool?

Somehow I'd been talked into riding this, despite my fear of water that is deeper than a foot deep. How? Well I think it went like this…

***

"_Tsu-ba-sa!"_

"_What do you want, Tamaki?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I finished my shiatsu massage that I'd gotten with Haruhi at the spa._

"_Lets ride the fun-o-nator!"_

"_The what?"_

"_The FUN-O-NATOR! It's a water slide!__"_

_I glared at the twins. "Fear of water, idiots. Remember?"_

"_C'mon we'll be there to save you!" Hunny said. I growled._

"_We'll get you ice cream!"_

_I froze, and looked at Kaoru. "What kind?"_

"_The cake batter kind with the mini marshmallows and graham crackers on the side!!!"_

_I looked at my cousin._

_Sighing in defeat, I glared at the Hosts. "FINE."_

***

I'm too easily bought, I scolded myself as I clenched the ropes on the boat tightly, taking a deep breath as the employee pushed us to possible doom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Never. Again." I hissed, glaring at the Hosts as Tamaki carried my away from the pool bridal style. I was paper white, eyes the size of plates, and shaking.

"We knew you were afraid of water, but I didn't think it was so…" Haruhi stopped, shaking her head. I glared at her evilly.

"Sorry about that." The twins said in sincere voices for once. "We'll get you that ice cream straight away."

"Yes. You will."

I'll leave my expression to the imagination of readers, but if you want an example… just see the wonderful Shadow King after Tamaki tries to wake him up.

Or, the face of the ghost girl in that one move called The Grudge.

Both are equally evil.

"GO FISH!" I exclaimed, grinning at Kyoya. Believe it or not, I believe we've established a friendship. Or at least, a mutual truce not to try and kill each other and at least be civilized. "I win again, Kyoya!"

"Yes, it seems she did beat you several times!" Tamaki chuckled, sitting behind me. I flashed him a smile.

"But you lost twice as many times as he did, Tamaki. You have no room to talk."

Enter Tamaki's corner of woe and mushrooms, stage left.

"Congratulations, Tsubasa." Kyoya said smoothly, but obviously a little upset he didn't beat me. "You certainly have a knack for commoner games."

"I know!" I smiled, standing up. "I'm going to turn in a little early since we leave tomorrow."

I was walking out when Kaoru jumped up and ran up to me. "I'm gonna hit the hay early too." He said, looking to his brother. "Is that okay, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I wanna stay out here and continue deflating the boss's ego." He chuckled. I grinned as the anime tears fell from Tamaki's eyes. I was thankful that I was able to suppress the blush on my cheeks. I waved, and with that we were off.

"That was sure a fun game, wasn't it?" I asked, smiling a little. "I was sure Kyoya was going to be me though."

"He might have let you win, to save us all the horror of your wrath." Kaoru replied, only half teasing me. I chuckled.

"A smart move then." I smirked, looking up at him. At least I'm not the only one blushing, I whispered inwardly as we continued to walk. Yes, Kaoru had a small pink tint on his cheeks as we walked down. I wonder if he could ever grow to like me somehow?

I never would have guessed that I'd have a crush, I thought with some amusement.

"The fun thing is that almost as soon as we're back to school, we're all going to France." He said, giving an encouraging smile. "Haruhi told us about the trial and so me, Hikaru and Kyoya are coming as well as Tamaki and Haruhi. If that's okay, I mean. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai would come but they have kendo and judo competitions to go to."

I shrugged. "If you want. It's not like it's going to be anything fun though."

"That's okay," Kaoru said, putting an arm around my shoulders. _WAIT! Where the hell did that come from?!_ "I'd feel better being there for you."

_Smooth words, shady twin number two,_ I muttered inside. _Hosting has made you an awesome flirt, that's for sure…_

"Okay then. That'll be nice."

There was an uncomfortable silence as we continued walking back to our room, until we came to my door. I opened it, and he followed me inside since he would go through the door in our room and not have to pull out his key.

"Well… goodnight, Kaoru." I said, smiling at him.

How could I not notice how close our bodies were?

"Goodnight, Tsubasa." He whispered.

I couldn't believe it when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Before I could comprehend he was already gone.

Oh my God.

That night, I slept completely peacefully, totally sure that that must have been a dream.

4


	14. The Villa

**Hey guys! **I'm back! This chapter is long, and was pretty funny to write.

**Also, **I started a new Ouran fic! It's called "You Cant Count The Stars", and it's KyoyaxOC! I really like how it's going so far, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would go over to it and tell me what you all think about it so far.

**Oh, **and in this chapter, I hint at something that is going to happen in a few chapters. The trial should be next chapter. I don't know how the French courts work, so I'm just copying what I know about the American courts from what I've seen of shows like Judge Judy and CSI and all.

**Okay well, **enjoy!!!

~ Chapter Fourteen ~  
~ The Villa ~

Today, things seemed unusually quiet. Servants acting very solemn, not speaking to me or even being near me.

I subconsciously checked my watch, just looking for something to do. It was about… five in the morning. Wow. Planes sure liked to leave early.

I looked up, and took out an ear bud for a moment, only to be greeted by the echoing screams of unnatural quiet.

I guess I was grateful for the silence as of late. Small noises had set me off, and I had been prone to random blushing or sudden nerves that made me want to vomit in fear. It didn't help much that I had Kaoru on my mind almost constantly, when I should be thinking about the fact that I was about to get on a plane and go to France for a gut-wrenching good time—by gut-wrenching good time, I talking about the kind of fun it is to have someone squeeze you so hard your pelvis breaks. Pain.

I stood in the lobby with my iPod blasting so loud, that every time a maid or a butler would walk by, they'd wince—probably expecting blood to drip out of my ears at any moment. My blonde hair was pulled into a pony-tail somehow, despite the fact it was very short. I wore a red t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a white jacket. In my pocket, I felt my phone vibrate. I held up the phone, and gasped inwardly.

A text message.

**-Hey. I heard that today was the day you left for the trial from Saiomi, are you alright?-**

I grinned. The message was from Chouko Sayutaki, one of my best friends. She was my age. Saiomi was a year older then me and her, and was Chouko's sister. They also had a best friend turned adopted sister named Hinokazu, or just Hino. Hino was Saiomi's age. They lived in the Japanese countryside, and had known me from France.

Actually, I don't know when, where, or how we met. We just always knew each other and were best friends.

**-Yeah, I guess I'm fine. I mean, I'm over it, but it still hurts that the world doesn't let wounds heal as quickly.-**

Instant reply.

**-I know what you mean…-**

I smiled sadly.

Saiomi and Chouko's father had died three years ago, leaving them to be on their own. There mother had disappeared years ago for reasons unknown, and they were looking for her still. I had a gut feeling she had died; we all did. But it was left unmentioned, and I helped when I could to look for her—to at least find out where and why she went. But for now, Saiomi, Chouko and Hino lived in the Japanese countryside running a popular inn and shrine. They were not commoners, they just preferred the simple, less luxurious life. I enjoyed it, but I gotta say, the banisters in mansions are perks for sure.

**-You'll find something. I know you will.-**

I sent the message, and looked up the stairs impatiently. What was taking my princely cousin so long? Kyoya was probably at the airport with Haruhi and the twins right now, waiting. If it wasn't bad enough he was in a bad mood… he _was_ called the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord for a reason. Just like I was called the High School Fan Girl or Renge The Second when I woke up.

**-I'll only agree to believe you if you if you promise to visit us soon. ;) -**

I smiled at Chouko's reply.

**-Of course I will. I love you three.-**

"Alright, Tenshi-chan! I am ready to leave!"

I turned to Tamaki, and sighed, pulling out one of my earbud headphones and turned the volume down on my sleek, black, iPod Nano Generation 1. "What took you so long, neh?"

"I was having trouble fitting Kuma-chan in my baggage!"

I froze, and looked up at him slowly. I'll leave my annoyance-beyond-words expression to your imagination.

"You kept me AND Kyoya waiting… for that satanically possessed, scary faced, ugly-as-hell teddy bear?!" I hissed, clenching my fists.

I have hated (and maybe even feared) Tamaki's totally uncute teddy since the day he got it for his birthday. I don't even remember who gave it to him, but as of late Tamaki had been carrying it around even more, and I had this urge to rip the person who gave it to him apart. Unless it was his mother…

I knew how Tamaki felt about being a love child. It hurt. I felt his pain too. He felt like he was the reason for his family being so… so bitchy. Well, that's how I put it. Our family was shitty when it came to relationships, what more can I say?

I blame our grandmother.

"Well, he's special to me!" Tamaki huffed as we walked out, crossing his arms defiantly. I bore my teeth at him in a cat-like hiss. "And you cant say anything about it! You carry around Ran-chan!"

I subconsciously looked to the duffle bag in my hand, and frowned. Ran-chan was my stuffed Mexican Gray Wolf that had purple eyes. Tamaki had given it to me, because ever since I was really young I'd loved animals—especially the endangered ones. My father said it was my inner female coming out, baring maternal instincts proudly. I thought it was because I liked knowing someone, even it was an animal, needed my help.

I had wanted to name it Ichii, but eight-year-old Tamaki insisted the stuffed wolf he had given me was indeed female. I ran around chasing him, asking him how he knew, and he had said something like… 'Since we're running, lets name it after running. There is a Japanese name, Ran, it means wolf or something. It fits, don't you think?' … I had agreed after that, and so Ran the wolf was born.

Now that I look back on it, we were pretty weird kids.

But in the defense of our one-step-less-then-sane childhood, I gotta say… things never really got too boring. Or unhappy for that matter.

I smiled a little to myself as we sat in the limo, and I leaned on my cousin. I giggled as a small blush was on his cheeks. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here for me, Tamaki."

"I'm glad you've been there for me, Tenshi-chan."

I nodded. I'd always done my best to help Tamaki, who worried about his mother as a child quite often and was always selfless when it came to her. I wondered where his mother was right now. Neither of us knew. I wondered if anyone really did know.

I looked as my phone vibrated, another text from Chouko.

**-I'll hold you to that promise, Tsubasa.-**

I grinned before replying.

**-Good. I need you all to keep me down to earth.-**

And with that, I fell asleep on Tamaki, whom was also asleep. The comforting sounds of his breathing was soothing.

I never knew how much I valued our brother-and-sister relationship until now. Especially with me establishing such a relationship with Kyoya, and even Mori and Hunny.

Even with all these new people in my heart, I still had to say Tamaki and Kaoru were at the top. I was really surprised that Kaoru had moved up so quickly, but…

Maybe it was a little more then a crush…

I had gone back into a silent shell while on the plane. Kyoya looked ready to kill someone even though he tried to hide it as he viciously typed on his laptop, having given up on the whimsical thought of sleep twenty minutes ago. Hikaru and Kaoru were still asleep. Haruhi was slowly drifting; did she even notice she was falling asleep on Tamaki's shoulder? Tamaki was once again asleep as well.

Me on the other hand? I couldn't sleep. I had an urge to make a cake, but had settled for making paper cranes instead; it looked more like a dog after it got hit by a truck. I suck at domestic things (not including cake baking) and crafts. Also, math and science are prominent failures in my life.

It was now maybe seven in the morning, and we were flying. I couldn't take it anymore. I put on the music, and laid down, trying to fall asleep once again.

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no me de  
Donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Miirareru no?_

_Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi..._

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata kajitsu no  
Kuchi de  
Dare ni ai o  
Nagete iru no?  
Nageite iru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumugu  
Shita no netsu  
Samekitte  
Mederu o-uta mo  
Utaenai_

_Still, you do not answer..._

The soothing, eerie sounds of Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima brought me back into a state of restful sleep.

I opened my eyes, maybe ten or more hours later—who knows how long.

We were in France.

It had been months since I had been back in the country famous for pastries (or that's how me and probably Hunny knew it) and I couldn't help but smile a little. Everyone, including me, was suffering from jet lag and so we stumbled our way to the limo where we once again crashed. It was later in the evening for France I believe.

About an hour later, we had pulled into the woods near a lake, and I grinned like a loony as I hopped out of the car. The familiar sights, smells, and feelings that were currently coursing through me were probably releasing endorphins into my system, causing my happiness. Maybe I know science better then I thought! Or wait… maybe I'm thinking of biology? Or is it geology? No, that's rocks… uhm… Okay well, does it matter? I the end of the day its all a bunch of big words that I don't understand and somehow are all connected to a weird Greek or Latin term.

I shook off my confused thoughts, returning to my little moment.

I couldn't face my mansion yet, I was even contemplating selling it.

So where were we now, you ask? Not a hotel.

My family's villa in France.

Without even waiting for the others, I ran forward, stabbing the doorknob with my key and then proceeding to race inside.

It was a simple brick-and-log cabin with two floors plus a loft, a grand fire place, indoor plumbing… a perfect getaway for people like me. I hoped it was to the other's standards, not counting Haruhi because I was sure she'd love it, and if it wasn't I'd beat them to a pulp and it was to their standards then.

"Welcome home." I murmured as they walked in, and I turned to face them. But of course, they weren't feeling the same excitement I was. They were jet lagged and tired. They took their bags and walked their separate ways without words and made their way to their rooms. I pouted.

"Party poopers." I grumbled, going to the plush leather couch in front of the fireplace, and falling asleep.

I guess I was more tired then I thought I had been…

"Man, she's a heavy sleeper."

"I told you to just leave her alone!!!"

"But boss! Tsubasa loves those weird sausage things!"

"Do you wanna face the fury she'd give us if she woke up to find the villa sausage-less?"

"They have a point there, Tamaki-senpai."

"Haruhi! Why do you have to agree with the shady twins?!"

"Because, unfortunately, they're usually right…"

I yawned, and opened my eyes, looking around. The twins and Tamaki were hovering over me, and Haruhi was off to the side, looking out the nearby window with a small smile on her face. _I knew she'd like the lake… but wait, did I hear something about sausage things!?_

"Yes, you did."

_Darn you Kyoya and your creepy ESP powers…_

_LEAVE MY MIND ALONE!_

I hopped up, and grinned broadly at everyone.

"I love love love love love looooooovvveeee the sausage things! Those weird American sausage patties are like, totally the bestest foods for breakfast ever! Meaty and spicy and yummy!"

Everyone stared at me, sweat dropping heavily with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Kyoya-chan! Did you make the magic sausage-y patties of lurve and happiness!" I paused, and looked at the twins. "Ohmahgawsh! Moe! Yaoi! KA-WA-II!!!" I giggled before skipping around, and then running to the kitchen to harass Kyoya.

(A/n: Heh heh… I love writing Tsubasa when she just wakes up. She's such a little Renge wanna-be when she wakes up, it makes me giggle. –pulls fast-forward lever- lets skip some pointless dialogue, shall we?)

I laid my head on the table, and sighed in defeat.

"I seriously was being a yaoi fangirl?" I asked. They nodded. "Oh god… I don't wanna be like Renge…"

"Few do." The twins shrugged, smirking. I sighed.

"Well, since we have nothing to do…" I stood, and ran outside to the back shed. I kicked the huge padlock, and revealed that there were some things for playing in there. I grabbed my old soccer ball to find that it was in perfect playing condition after all these years, and ran back to the kitchen happily. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Lets play soccer! Anyone else want to play?"

"No…" Kyoya said, typing on his laptop.

"I'm studying." Haruhi said blankly.

"I'm helping!!!" Tamaki exclaimed with excitement. Haruhi sweat dropped.

I cant wait to see what happens when he realizes that he loves her, I thought with a devious smirk as me and the twins made our way outside.

"You guys know the rules, right? I play American style." I explained as I led them to a clearing in the woods where some old nets were perfectly placed for a maximum of three on three play. The twins nodded, and so began our game.

"HOW COULD YOU BEAT US?!" The twins shouted, exasperated and shocked, as we came back into the house. Everyone looked up at us. I was glowing with pride, and the twins were moping in defeat. "It was two on one!!!"

I smiled, and winked. "I warned you mid game that I had amazing skills. I did play one my schools' teams from the ages of one to fourteen! I haven't for a while, since I'm sixteen, duh, but I still play for fun sometimes." I smiled at thought. I must admit, that some of the maids at Suoh Mansion Number Two had some skills themselves.

Those ladies can sure kick.

"But still! We're taller than you, therefore we're faster. How'd you win?"

I smiled at Hikaru. "I told you, I have skills. I cannot say much more then that."

"TENSHI-CHAN!" Tamaki cried, tackling me. "I am so proud of you for teaching those shady twins a lesson!"

I blinked, and frowned. "Get off of me, Tamaki."

"No way, Tenshi-chan! Daddy wants to hug his little girl!!!"

"You aren't my daddy. And where the heck did you get this family relationship fetish?"

"It's not a fetish!!! WE ARE A FAMILY!"

I grimaced a little as he squeezed me tighter. "Get off of me, you phony prince."

Enter corner of woe here.

"Hey, Tsubasa, can we go fishing in the lake?" Haruhi asked. I was surprised; Haruhi Fujioka didn't strike me as the fishing type. I nodded.

"Even though my family hasn't visited this place for a while, servants and caretakers would come about two or even three times a month to keep things up and running." I paused, and took a good look around. "Of course, since they died, it seems the caretakers have been slacking a little… I might just need to have a talk with them about that…" Darn my competitive nature, it makes me dislike slackers sometimes.

"Well then, lets go!" Tamaki smiled.

We all walked out, Kyoya still staying inside, and made our way to the shed where the fishing supplies were located. On our way to the dock, however, I noticed the soccer ball. Handing my poll to Kaoru, I kicked the ball hard.

Then I winced when it hit a middle box on the side of the villa, making a weird humming noise that had been coming from the box stop.

All was quiet for a moment. I knew briefly what must have happened, but I was frozen, waiting for my doom to come.

"Oh, Tsubasa?" Kyoya eerie calm, evil voice called from the house. "Is it your fault that the power just went out?..."

We all stood still for a while, and then I turned to the others with a nervous grin. "You know, I suddenly have an urge to go hide…"

"Tsubasa…"

"I SWEAR KYOYA IT WAS ALL TAMAKI'S FAULT!!!" I screamed as I ran towards the woods, flailing my arms around.

"Tamaki…"

"SHE LIED! TSUBASA REALLY DID DO IT!!!"

"Hikaru… Kaoru… Haruhi…"

"DON'T DRAG US INTO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

**Heh heh, **did you enjoy that? Poor... well... everyone. Kyoya is mad and wants to kill them xD

**Okie dokie, **please review! Oh! And don't forget to check out "You Cant Count The Stars"!!!

9


	15. So Cliche

**Okay, **this chapter was hard to write in some places. I think it got a little cheesy at parts, but I'm happy with it.

**I'm starting to get a little more into the plot, **but just a warning; the trial is not that big a deal when it comes to the entire story. I mean, I guess it's part of it, but it's not the whole plot. So while at the end of this chapter it seems like it could be the end of the story, it isn't.

**There is a lot more that is going to happen! **I can't wait to keep writing this story. It's fun!

**Oh well, **enjoy!!!

~ Chapter Fifteen ~  
~ So Cliche ~

I hid under a bush in the woods, my eyes wide as plates and my whole body shaking as my hands clutched my head. When the power went out, Kyoya lost almost two hours of work on the host club's website. This had to have been enough to kill me, and then he would probably resurrect me as a chipmunk or a horse fly.

Oh, how terrible that would be…

I looked around, acting like a frightened animal. _Kyoya wont find me, he cant find me, why would he look in the woods anyways?!_

_Crunch, snap, crunch…_

"Tsubasa…" an eerie, familiar voice hissed. I looked up in horror. The sun was shining just right behind Kyoya, making him a shadow of Satan. His glasses glared in that creepy way, and I found myself crying at his feet in horror. Kyoya can do that to a person. I'm sure he's had many people (even grown men) cry at his feet.

I let out a scream of horror as he smiled that smile that made me know I would suffer terribly for my mistake.

"MERCYYYYYY!!!!! OH GOD, PLEASE SPARE ME MY LIFE!!!!"

I pouted defiantly as I sat on the kitchen floor. How I'd gotten forced to scrub the entire of my whole villa—MY villa!—I don't really know. But it was either this, or my life. I sighed, blowing one of my bangs out of my hair, and grimaced—even my breath smelled like a citrus breeze.

_Damn you, Kyoya Ootori, to the deepest pits of hell._

"How's it going?"

I looked up at Kaoru, and felt a deep blush on my cheeks. I began working again to just make it seem like I was tired or something. "I'm good. At least the Shadow King didn't kill me. I suppose I should be very… happy…"

"You know, you seem to be not only a danger-magnet, but a crap-in-general-magnet."

"Karma hates me." I said, smiling a little. Kaoru and I were very different—if this was a story going by pairing characters with their personality matches, I might just get put with Hikaru or Bossa Nova (scary thoughts), but I somehow am glad that Kaoru and I are so different. I like the whole idea of opposites attract. It sounds… interesting? That might not be the word…

"You can change it by being good." Kaoru teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I was a good girl."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. You're so weird, it's hard to tell."

I laughed a little. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, coming from the master of all things twincestuous." He smirked.

"Touché, weirdo."

For a while, Kaoru and I joked back and forth like that, going for any sarcastic comment or teasingly snide remark we could. He even helped me clean, since Kyoya was asleep right now—honestly, he was pretty sensitive to jet lag for a guy who travels often. Somehow, me and Kaoru's conversation got to hosting, and then to the female clients.

"So," I began awkwardly as I scrubbed the wooden hallway floor, "Do you have anyone you like, Kaoru?"

He smiled a little. "Kind of, yeah."

I blushed. Oh god, he's probably not talking about me, but if he is, I'd be really happy. "Do I know her?"

"You do." He was now washing off the hallway mirror, and I could see the sneaky, clever smile on his face that meant he was planning something evilly devious. "So… do you like someone, Tsubasa? Fallen in love with one of your clients?"

"Not one of the clientele, no," I replied, smirking a little, hoping that I wasn't blushing too hard. "But I do like someone. I like him very, very much, too."

Kaoru frowned a little, I could see out of the corner of my eye. For some reason, his frown made me a little happy inside. C_ould this be a sign of jealousy, perhaps?_ I wondered as I sighed inwardly. _If Kaoru is jealous, wouldn't that mean he likes me back? Alas, I doubt he would, since we're so different, but one can hope…_

"Well, do I know this guy that you like?" he asked, leaning down next to my and putting his hand over mine, helping me to scrub off a stubborn piece of dried on food that had spilled from the kitchen who knows when. I felt a full body blush come on instantly, and a sudden shock went through my body when he touched, leaving eerie little tingles on my hands. I wondered if Kaoru noticed that, because he was blushing pretty heavily as well.

"Oh, uh, yeah… you, you know him I think…" I felt silly, saying those things. I felt like I was a girl in a shojo manga, talking to her love interest. On the outside, I was calm yet had a huge blush, and on the inside I was practically screaming 'Kaoru Hitachiin YOU IDIOT! I like YOU! Not some guy, I! Like! You! A! Lot!'

Of course, if I said that out loud, I'd probably die of humiliation.

**[The Next Day]**

Why is it that on all sad days, it seems to rain? Why is it that the sky seems to reflect the emotions of people at the most crucial times? It's so corny, so cliché, and so… weird. But at the same time it's corny, cliché, and weird, it's also right. It just feels right that on a sad or nerve-wrackingly terrible day, it should be pouring down rain. At least for Haruhi's sake it wasn't thunder and lightning with the rain—it was just a dreary, dull, depressing downpour that covered the French countryside in it's cold, chilling, seemingly endless wetness.

Our limo stopped in front of the courthouse, and I pulled my grey blazer around my body as I stepped out awkwardly, keeping my eyes on the ground. I wore a lavender dress shirt and dark grey slacks as well, and somehow managed to work in my dirty black converse sneakers—they were my security blanket almost. In my tote bag, I had Ran-chan securely tucked away. Tamaki had his arm around my shoulders, and Haruhi (who, despite my sadness, I had to say looked absolutely adorable in her black pencil skirt, black button up shirt, and indigo ballet dress flats) held my hand. I was not crying, but I didn't feel happy at all.

Hikaru and Kaoru paraded behind me, Kyoya beside them (and obviously disliking his position as their babysitter for the day).

I was thankful that the case of my parents' murder, despite their social position in the world, was being kept rather low profile. At several dinners and events I had been harassed by economic reporters looking for insight on the investments of Suoh Enterprises, and I didn't like it—and it was not just because I didn't know anything. I value privacy highly.

As we stepped into the courtroom, everything seemed to blur as my family's lawyer, who helped represent me and my family in the case, sat me down away from my friends. I didn't like it one bit. Being away from them, especially Tamaki and Kaoru, left me feeling cold and alone. I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap as several people went over long, boring, meaningless speeches as to why we were here and how terrible the death of Akatsuki Suoh and his wife, Ashe-Elaine Suoh. I smiled a little when the lawyer said her name. Ashe-Elaine, such an odd name; it fit my mother though. She was so odd, so perky, so unique. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and felt my heart clench in pain at the sight of the man who killed my parents—he was the reason they were not able to live, despite the fact they were so young and lively.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths; I was so short tempered, if I didn't have self-control I would have gone on an attack right there. That man…

I reached into my bag and got out Ran-chan, and held her tight. I felt a little silly, pulling out my stuffed wolf like that, but it helped me feel closer to Tamaki.

And he was the only one in my family I had left; not even his father really liked me too much, and I didn't care whether grandmother liked me. I always wondered why his father was nice to me, yet still awkward around me and a little… distrusting? It really didn't matter though. Tamaki and Uncle Yuzuru had given me home when I needed it most, and I appreciated that very much.

Finally, Miss Jacques (our lawyer) told me I needed to come up to give my story as a witness. I bit my lip. I don't want to relive that night again… it hurts…

Reluctantly, I walked up.

"Please tell us what happened the day your parents were killed." Miss Jacques ordered in French.

"Well, I came home—"

"Speak in French, not Japanese; not everyone here is a trilingual like you, Miss Suoh."

I blushed. I hadn't even thought about it at all. I felt better speaking in Japanese for some reason, but I nodded and began speaking in French.

[_Flashback]_

_It was getting dark, and Tsubasa was walking quickly to her house. She had been three blocks down the street at her friend's house, making paper roses to decorate their class with. Of course, this is Tsubasa, who sucks at all domestics besides cake-baking. So she wasn't as much a help to her friends as she was a trouble._

_Knowing that this was the night her parents let all the faculty of their mansion off, including security, she had to climb over the gates. After she managed that, she walked to the large wooden doors of her mansion and stuck the key in the knob. She smiled softly as the door opened with a soft creak. The house was dark, but she didn't take notice; it was dark whenever she came home late, and she wasn't scared. Her parents were always upstairs in the family room, waiting for her so that they could family bond. Tsubasa never enjoyed family bonding time, but she did it for her mother and father's sakes. She ran up the huge stairs, and sighed once she got to the top._

_She took a whiff of the air; something smelled weird. "Mom, if you made oatmeal cookies, I think I'll pass on desert!" she called with a slight chuckle. Deep down she knew that it wasn't oatmeal cookies she was smelling; it was too metallic. Maybe her dad was going through one of his weird hobby phases again, and was taking up an art like painting or sculpting._

_She sloppily dropped her school bag in the hallway outside the family room's door, and pushed open the doors, closing her eyes. "What's the game tonight? Let me guess, it's Monopoly, ri—"_

_She was cut off when she opened her eyes and found breathing too difficult. Her parents lay on the couch of the family room…_

_They had obviously been shot._

_Tsubasa, finding her breath again, screamed and began running down the hall to get to the phone. The Suoh family had gotten death threats before, as all rich families did, but she'd adjusted to that sad fact and ignored them. Never before had someone even tried to follow through on their threats that she knew of._

_But now someone had._

_She was almost to the stairs when someone grabbed her, laughing. "Next.." they whispered, and she screamed, elbowing them hard. They grabbed her long waist length blonde hair and pulled, knocking her onto her butt. She got up and somehow managed to get down the stairs. The phone was no longer a priority; survival instinct had taken over and she had to escape the horrors of her mansion and the man who was chasing her._

_She ran out to the backyard, her eyes looking for an opening so that she could escape. She turned and saw him, his face became perfectly etched into her mind as she tried to run again. He grabbed her and shoved her into the pool, he came in after he._

_He was going to try and drown her._

_She fought and struggled, every time she came up she screamed at the top of her lungs. But he kept pushing her under. She couldn't fight anymore. She knew she was going to die. But as she came up one last time, Tsubasa heard sirens of police officers._

"_Help…" she choked as the man started trying to run, leaving her to lean against the wall, gasping for air._

_The whole thing seemed so… impossible. This was only supposed to happen on CSI, NCIS, The Unit, and Law and Order… maybe Bones or Matlock. TV shows like that. Maybe some poorly written serial killer movies. Corny murder mystery novels and lame fanfiction, maybe the occasional manga. Never was it supposed to happen in real life. Never was it supposed to happen to her._

_[End Flashback and back to Tsubasa's POV]_

I rubbed my eyes as I finished my account. I hadn't wanted anyone to know what really happened—especially not my friends. I knew Tamaki had translated what I had said to the others. I didn't dare look at them. I felt so ashamed, in a way.

The jury people went into their room to talk, and we were dismissed until further notice. I stood, and ran out. I felt really dumb, but I went to the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I sat on the floor and sat there, glaring at the wall. _I didn't want to relive that, but I guess I should known I'd have to. This sucks. I'm such a loser._

"Tsubasa?"

"Hey Haruhi…" I muttered, not even moving.

"Are you okay? Tamaki and the others are sure worried about you, you know."

"Sorry. I just had to get out of there."

"I understand. That must have been rough on your self esteem, right? You probably feel weak, or like you could have done something to save them. Maybe you think you should have died too."

I sweat dropped. Leave it to Haruhi to be as blunt as a nail. Or however you say that analogy; I cant remember.

"I kind of do…"

"Well you shouldn't. You weren't weak, and you probably couldn't have. You would have died if you had been there with them. You shouldn't have died. I'm glad you're here and at Ouran, and I think Tamaki would have been sad if you died. Which means he would have been quite a hassle."

I laughed a little. Haruhi may not know it, but she is amazing at making people feel better or at making them feel terrible. Right now she was making me feel better, and I hadn't even asked it of her. She was a true, loyal friend. I'm glad I had met her.

"You know, you shouldn't cry."

I blinked, and touched my cheek. I had been crying. I'd tried so hard not to, too. Drat.

Haruhi made me stand up, and helped me wash my face off. We walked out, and Tamaki glomped me into a hug.

"Re-lease!" I gagged, squirming around. "Kyo-ya! Hi-ka-ru! Ka-or-u! Har-u-hi! HELP ME!"

Someone I managed to get out of Tamaki's grasp, and I went and hid behind Kyoya, laughing a little at Tamaki's frozen, shocked, saddened expression.

He smiled at me. "Are you alright now, Tenshi-chan?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I am! Thanks to Haruhi!"

"MY DAUGHTER IS SO SWEET!!!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Haruhi in a hug and spinning her around. I smiled. I cannot wait until he realizes how much he loves her. They'll be a neat couple.

The twins draped their arms around me. "Are you feeling better?"

"I already told Tamaki that I am. Why do you two ask?"

"Because you're our toy."

Insert sweat drop here.

I fidgeted in my seat, my eyes focused on my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the whole wide world.

Or the room at the very least.

"Jury, may I have the verdict?" the judge asked in French. His thick, sappy voice reminded me of something from a cheesy soap opera, and I had to hold in a laugh and a grin at the very idea of the old, haggy man romancing some young woman like you see on those shows.

"Yes, sir. We find the defendant…"

Everything suddenly became tense, and quiet. I didn't breath in the five seconds of silence that there were. The lack of oxygen did get to me but I didn't dare breath.

"Guilty, for the murders of Akatsuki Eiichi Suoh, his wife Ashe-Elaine Seira Suoh, and the attempted murder of their daughter Tsubasa Coraline Suoh."

(A/n: Sorry to interrupt, but I just love their names. Look up the meanings of the first and middle name for her dad. I love these names for a guy. xD And I like the name Coraline too. It sounded French-ish to me xD so I used it for Tsubasa xD )

Never, in my whole world, had the single word 'guilty' sounded so sweet. It sounded to me like 'you're going to Disney World!'. That's how amazing it was to me.

And when they said 'life in prison without parole', I could have laughed out loud. I wanted to point at the ass over in the seat across from me, and laugh maniacally. That, my dear friends, is what you get for messing with the Suohs. We may be a slightly dysfunctional family, but we're powerful. So there. In your face, criminals of the world. We win!

Okay, psychotic ranting over. I'm a perfectly normal and sane human being again.

I stood up happily, and grinned over in the direction of Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. I hadn't been so, giddy and Renge-ish in a while. I was bubbling.

I winked at them, and ran out to the front of the courthouse, dialing a number with a Japanese area code thing.

It rang for a while, until a bored female voice I recognized and would never forget answered on the other end.

"_Yo."_

"HINO!" I screamed into the phone. I heard a loud clank. I guess I knocked her out of her desk chair—how did I know she was at a desk chair? Simple. Hino Sayutaki is a full blown computer nerd. "Sorry, but I have news!"

"_Before you burst my eardrum any further, can I put it on speaker phone? By the sound of your voice, Tsubasa, its pretty damn amazing. And it better be. For your sake."_

I giggled as a beep was heard.

"_Tsubasa!"_

"_Tsu-Tsu!"_

"Saiomi! Chouko!" I exclaimed as the happy voices of my other two friends came over the phone. I was jumping up and down; something I rarely did. Unless I was super happy. Or with Hino, Chouko and Saiomi Sayutaki. Right now I was both of those things. "They said he's guilty! The man who killed Mommy and Daddy is going away forever!" I told them, unable to say anything else.

"_And let me guess,"_ Hino's bored voice sighed, _"You're holding in some seriously demented maniacal laughter. Can you not do it in the presence of Chouko though?"_

"_Every time you laugh like that and she hears, she has nightmares for a month." _Saiomi added, I could almost hear her eye roll.

"_Its not my fault she laughs even scarier then Light Yagami does!" _Chouko yelled, I could hear the pout in her voice.

"_But anyways,"_ Hino interrupted, _"I'm so happy you got your justice, Tsubasa."_

I smiled. "I love you three a lot… so… anything on Helena?"

For those confused, Helena is the first name of Chouko and Saiomi's biological mother whom they are searching for. Remember, Hino was adopted only five years ago.

"_We think there might some clues as to where she might be somewhere near, get this! Ouran Academy!"_ Saiomi giggled. _"Isn't that a coincidence, Tsubasa?"_

"Quite a coincidence, indeed." I muttered. _What would Helena Ravenoffe-Sayutaki have to do with the elite Ouran Academy? She's from freaking Transylvania! She only came to Japan after she married Chouko and Saiomi's dad!_ "Does this mean what I think it means, girls?"

"_We'll call when we know for sure." _Hino declared in monotone. I smiled.

"I cant wait." I replied, and I hung up as I made my way out the glass doors to wait for Tamaki and the others.

The rain had stopped, and it was bright and sunny. Despite the fact that everything was wet, it was beautiful. The air was fresh, clean, crisp, and slightly chilly even. Everything just seemed right.

It really was cliché how the sky reflects the emotions of people sometimes. I always thought it was pretty corny, but now I didn't really care. Cliché sounds good lately. It seems like a norm.

The others came out, wearing equally happy faces. Maybe my good mood was catchy. Feeling brave I ran up and took Kaoru's hand in one of mine, Tamaki's in the other hand, and pulled them to limousine.

Today, everything was somewhat right again.

**Aw, **I thought that was kind of fluffy. I hope you liked xD

**Anyways, **review!!!

9


	16. Excitement

**This chapter is, **well, filler. It's to explain some of the things that are going to be happening in the story now that trial is over. Although it is not a spoiler, I think it gives a few subtle hints xD

**Okay, **well, please enjoy and don't forget to review! We're almost on 70 reviews! I am really glad!!!

~ Chapter Sixteen ~  
~ Excitement ~

**[Three Weeks Later]**

Today, I did not have hostess duties, so I was being the slave—er, waitress. As I cleaned off a table, listening to music as I worked, I couldn't help but watch the Brotherly Love routine being pulled off by the twins. I smirked as the fangirls fawned over their act, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous that all those girls spent, in a nutshell, a lot more time with Kaoru then I did. _God, I'm spending way, WAY too much time with Renge-chan._

Somehow, Renge had brought the otaku in me out, and actually recruited me into the moe/yaoi fangirl-ness. I mean, I wasn't obsessive, but I found it cute almost now. I'm sure Kyoya wrote something interesting in his Death Note about that. And yes, I still swear that Kyoya is writing in a Death Note and not a normal notebook!

I took the dishes to kitchen (still wondering why a music room has a kitchen, but okay) and started washing the dishes. I hummed to the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, and sighed deeply. I should not be feeling jealous of the rabid, psycho fangirls. That is a sign that I am slowly becoming basically pathetic.

"Tsu-chan!"

I took out my headphones and smiled as Hunny came bounding up next to me. Out of all the hosts, I must say that Hunny is one of my favorites. After talking to him, I feel really cheery, especially since I've already been in a bubbling, happy mood since the moment I heard the results of the trial; not even the continuous ran could keep me down. "Hey, Hunny! What's up?" I asked, smiling wider as he snuggled not only Usa-chan, but Ran-chan. I had brought Ran-chan everywhere with me now, and Hunny had asked if while I was working he could keep her company. He was so cute. _Does he even know how cute he is? Because I wonder sometimes if he's devious enough to know how to work his cuteness. Not that I mind._

"I heard you talking on your phone earlier to someone! Can I ask who it was? Me and Usa-chan really want to know!!!"

I giggled. I knew he'd heard and would be asking sooner or later.

"I was talking to three of my best friends, the Sayutaki sisters; Hino, Saiomi, and Chouko. They're coming to Ouran!"

"Really?" he asked, already brimming with excitement. "I wanna meet some of Tsu-chan friends! How old are they?"

"Well, Hino and Saiomi are sixteen, so they are second years, but Hino skipped a grade so she's a third year. And Chouko is a first year! They're really nice. I think you'll be good friends with Saiomi!"

"Does Sai-chan like cakes and bunnies too?"

I nodded. "Saiomi loves anything sugary and sweet, and she loves anything cute and fuzzy! She has a stuffed penguin named Megumi! Maybe Megumi and Usa-chan can have tea?" I wonder when I became so maternal-ish, but I guess this comes with the good mood or something. Oh well.

"Yeah!" He laughed a little. "So what are Chou-chan and Hi-chan like?"

I leaned against the counter, pausing my work, and crossed my arms. "Well, Hino is a computer nerd. She loves technology. She's also pretty smart, and she's a wiz with numbers and stuff. She actually runs their business. Chouko is smart too, but she prefers to just have fun. She wants to be a botanist or a vet or something. Hino justs wants to do whatever. And Saiomi wants to design stuffed animals for a toy company! She sews and makes her own and makes clothes and accessories for them and everything!" I couldn't help but be happy that my best friends were coming, and Hunny's eagerness was only making it harder to resist the joy in the air.

"I cant wait to meet them! Takashi cant either, neh, Takashi?"

I looked up at Mori (when did he get here?!), and grinned a little as he nodded. _He's always so silent, someday I am determined to strike a really long and interesting conversation with him!_

Suddenly, Renge came in.

"Tsubasa-chan!" she exclaimed, "Would you mind if I talked with you about something?"

I shrugged, and followed my friend. Renge was odd, that's for sure, but she's nice.

"What's up, Renge-chan?" I asked.

"Well, I was going through some of the host club's records and I found out what next month is!"

I looked at my digital watch, not computing. It was early August. Ouran doesn't apparently do many events in September. I looked back at Renge, and stared for a moment blankly before asking, "What could possibly be happening in September, Renge-chan?"

Suddenly, she slapped me with a fan thing.

What is it with her and her Spartan education?! First on Nekozawa, then on Tamaki, now on me?!

"You can be so stupid sometimes!" She shouted, causing all the Hosts to stare at us. At least the guests were gone. "You cant even remember your own birthday! That's just sad, Tsubasa-chan!"

I rubbed my head, with now had a huge lump on it. I suddenly noticed that Tamaki, Hunny and the twins were cornering me evilly.

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?!" The twins shrieked.

"I cant believe I forgot too! You're six months younger then me right down to the dot! I should have known better then anyone! Or at the very least, Kyoya should have known!" Tamaki added. I smacked my forehead. Oh, the irony.

Well, I don't know much about irony, so never mind.

"Tsu-chan, how old are you going to be?" Hunny asked. I thought for a moment. An interesting question…

"Sixteen. I'm only fifteen, I'm a first year…" I blinked. How pathetic not to remember ones own birthday, much more pathetic not to remember how old you are. "Yeah, it's sixteen for sure!"

"So that means when school gets out and comes back in, you'll be a second year like us." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"Yup! I'll be a senpai, finally!" I plopped onto the chair. "Hey, that means we'll all be moving up! Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Renge-chan too!"

(A/n: Before you get scared, let me say this. In the manga, no matter how much time passes, Hunny and Mori and apparently Nekozawa NEVER graduate. I don't see a reason why NOT to follow along with this. After all, they'll graduate eventually… when they are allowed by me. Which will be… before the others graduate. I guess. And even then they wont be out of the story!)

"How exciting!" Tamaki said, going into some mind theatre thing. I sweat dropped.

No matter how old he gets, things will never ever change, will they?

Oh well, I don't think I really mind too much. I like things like this.

"Oh, Tsu-chan," Hunny said, "Are you going to tell everyone about your friends?"

I smiled and nodded. "My three best friends, who currently are living in Shimane, are coming to this town for personal reasons. They are going to be attending Ouran as well! My friends are, in order of age; Hinokazu "Hino" Sayutaki, Saiomi Sayutaki, and Chouko Sayutaki." I paused, and smiled wider. "Hino and Saiomi are both second years, but because Hino skipped a grade she's a third year. Chouko is a first year like me!" I turned to Tamaki. "I already have discussed things with Shima, and the girls are sharing the bedroom across from mine. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could all be nice to them and help them when or if they need it and I'm not available, I'll be very grateful."

They nodded and we all returned to our work.

This was going to be fun.

I went over to arrange some flowers in the other room, when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Kaoru?" I asked, a little surprised. He smiled at me.

"I cannot help but notice how happy you seem lately, Tsubasa. Is it because of your friends, or the trial's results?" he asked. I blushed, and looked down.

He doesn't know that both of those are correct, except that he's missing one.

I'd been seeing him almost everyday.

That really made me happy.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I mused, feeling the heat on my face as I realized how close he was to me. "Uhm, but, thanks for asking, Kaoru."

There was a laugh. "Did you seriously forget your own birthday?"

Ah, so Hikaru was joining the fun.

"We could call you TsuBAKA!" They laughed. I sighed, and smiled a little.

"Not even your pompous butts can down my mood!"

And with that, I went back to my work, leaving two disappointed twins behind—or at least, they were, until they remembered Haruhi owed them a cosplay.

Poor Haruhi...

I sat on my bed at home, letting the music pound through my ears. For some reason I felt incredibly sleepy, yet I couldn't sleep. Despite the fact that Shissou by Last Alliance was blasting, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Enter…" I said just loud enough for someone to hear, taking off my headphones and sitting up lazily. I watched as Tamaki came in, a cheesy grin on his face that made me instantly know something was up in that nutty head of his. "What's up?" I asked him, and he sat on the side of my bed.

"You have a crush on Kaoru, don't you, Tenshi-chan?" he asked, a little smugness in his voice. "Kyoya said he thought you did, and so you need to tell me!"

I blinked a few times, shocked. Someone figured it out, and Kyoya no less? And then he goes off and tells Tamaki? That meanie… "So what if I do? Why do you 'need' to know?"

He glomped me and began spinning me around, smiling. "My little Tenshi-chan has her first crush! How cute! She's growing up so fast! Daddy is so proud of his little Tenshi-chan!!!"

"Seriously though, what's with the family relationship fetish?" I asked, although it was muffled by Tamaki stomach, since my head was being smothered. Of course I was ignored though, because he was still ranting.

"—But why do you have to like one of those shady twins?! Why cant you like someone normal! Like Hunny-senpai? Why a shady doppelganger?! DADDY WANTS TO KNOW! … Tenshi-chaaaannnnn! Tell meeee!!!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I don't even know the answer. So how can I tell you?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did I have to hear it from Kyoya?"

"Because Kyoya is a stalker with a Death Note, and he frightens me greatly."

"What's a Death Note, Tenshi-chan?"

I smacked my forehead, and groaned.

"You really need to spend a little more time with Renge-chan and me, at the very least. Do you even know what anime and manga is?"

He looked like I had just pulled a Renge and called him a phony prince. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT MANGA AND ANIME IS!!! Don't you think I've embraced my Japanese culture?!"

I sweat dropped. "You only got here for the first time like what, a year ago? Two years? I lived here for three years almost when I was a kid, living every other year here and then the others in France." I sighed, shaking my head in mock disappointment. I couldn't even keep the smile off my face.

"Well so what?!" He retorted, "I still have embraced it, so of course I know what manga and anime is! In fact, this might just be a romantic high school comedy anime! And Haruhi and I are the main characters, which makes us love interests!"

I sweat dropped again. He can seriously say all that crap and not realize he really is in love with her? Oh wow… "And what does that make me and the others?" I asked, twirling my finger around in the air lazily.

"I've said this before, I just know it!" He sighed, before doing a spin and smiling. "You and Renge are the supporting females to Haruhi who befriend her and help her realize her feelings for me and her true potential, but you're also with the others are the homosexual supporting cast!"

I stood there with face like Tamaki's Kuma-chan for a minute or so in complete silence while a few dots connected.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AM NO WAY IN HELL SUPPORTING CAST, HOMOSEXUAL OR OTHERWISE! I AM TOTALLY A LEAD CHARACTER!! … AND I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL! DON'T YOU HAVE TO BE A GUY TO BE HOMOSEXUAL?!"

I accidentally knocked Tamaki out with all my crazy shouting. Oops.

**[The Next Day]**

I stood in front of my teacher as he scolded me for not making a math grade above an F+, and telling me how I'm lowering the class standards and that normally he'd put me in a different class but because I'm the chairman's niece he cant do that. I sighed. My good mood had officially been knocked to an okay mood, and slowly as my math teacher ranted at me, it became a bad mood. I glared at him and cleared my throat. "I'm deeply sorry, sensei, but I must go. Look, I'm passing everything but math and science! I don't see why you're making such a big deal. None of the kids here necessarily need to be smart! They're filthy stinking rich for crying out loud!"

I walked out, surprised to see Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge waiting for me. They were all in my class, yes, and they were my friends, but usually they don't wait for me. Usually Haruhi and the twins go straight to the Third Music Room, and Renge either goes to her Yaoi Fan Club or wherever it is she needs to be for her magical motor thingy to be able to let her pop up wherever she wants.

"Tsubasa-chan, sensei said some kind of mean things." Renge said, looking a little worried.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, "He called you an idiot. That's not right."

I shrugged. "Meh, its okay. I am an idiot when it comes to math and science, and I really don't care to be honest."

"But still," Hikaru sighed,

"We don't like it that he said that to you," Kaoru finished, making me blush a little.

"Well, I don't mind. So don't worry about it, kay?" They reluctantly agreed, but I knew it wasn't over. I mean, I don't mind getting harassed by teachers; its just annoying that they have nothing better to do then to nag on the few students that don't do as well in the subject they teach. "C'mon, lets get back to the Host club!"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, boys!"

"Right behind ya…"

_I really care about my friends, and it's good to know they care about me._ I thought happily, _They really are my family. I would do anything to protect them. Even Kyoya._

I ran behind everyone as we made our way up the stairs to the Third Music Room, and grinned.

Today, again, I didn't have my hosting duties (since I do only do three days a week), so I was going to clean and play piano for everyone. I don't play that well, but Tamaki taught me so that I can at least play decently enough for the guests to enjoy it.

As the guests filed in, I played the piano version of Sakura Kiss.

_Even after we all graduate, I hope there is an Ouran High School Host Club around. _I thought. _It seems like the school wouldn't be nearly as happy without them—us—around. I hope some other handsome boys take over as the Host Club, and then they can take girls who need some help and help them… just like the Host Club helped me, and even Haruhi. I'd love to see what adventures they have!_

I continued playing, and couldn't help but occasionally glance at Kaoru every now and then.

I wonder if someday I can get the courage to tell him how I feel?

**Aw, **the ending was kinda fluffy xD I hope you enjoyed!

**Now, **please review!

8


	17. Advice From Hunny and Mori

**So, **this chapter is kind of a filler. An intro for the next one. I think you'll enjoy it though! :)

~ Chapter Seventeen ~  
~ Advice From Hunny And Mori ~

"_She's having a seizure! Cut the meds!"_

I stared at the screen intently, watching the show, when I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tamaki standing behind the couch with a blank look on his face. When the doctors on the screen stabbed the woman with the needle filled with medicine, he flinched. Hard. As in, he flinched so hard he fell down.

"How can you watch that stuff?!" He asked as blood squirted out. He looked like he'd just been scarred for life. I smirked.

"Easy. I just pretend I'm one of the doctors, and that I'm stabbing one of the Zuka Club girls with the needle."

"But still! And wait—what?! That's completely disturbing, Tenshi-chan!"

I smiled. "Yes, well, so is Kyoya whenever he smiles, but nobody seems to complain. And as for the 'but still' part; House is a very entertaining show, and I need to watch it for Health Class."

"WHAT KIND OF HEALTH CLASS ARE YOU TAKING?!" He shouted, and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm supposed to watch a medical documentary thing for class, but they were all soooo boring." I explained, "So I bought the complete so-far-released-series of House to watch! You must admire Dr. House's sarcasm!"

Tamaki nervously moved away, and I sighed. A small frown was on my face, and a slight dark aura was now around me. I was not in a good mood at all right now. And I owe the fact that my previously happy mood was ruined to a certain twitty little random girl with dark brown hair from the second year class B.

_[Flashback to Saturday—the day above is Sunday—so its yesterday now!]  
[…Wait… what?]_

_I walked through the halls of Ouran, looking at the list of homework for this week. I was so distracted that I opened a closet door and shut it behind me, for some reason thinking it was Music Room Three. I looked around, only to realize I was in the closet of my classroom. I sighed._

No way in hell can I get out of this on my own, _I admitted inwardly, pulling out my cell phone._ I'll just ask Hunny for help. At least he can let me keep my dignity.

_I was about to dial (yet I was still awkwardly twiddling with the knob) when I heard the door open and close twice. I paused, and kept silent._

"_Princess Aina," a familiar voice I immediately placed as Kaoru's said, "Why is it you wished to speak to me, and only me? And in privet?"_

"_Kaoru… Hitachiin…" a smooth, feminine, unfamiliar voice whispered. "I've been a loyal customer since the Host Club began—loyal to only you and Hikaru. In those days I visited you, I developed something more." Something caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. "I'm going to be straightforward Kaoru! I have feelings for you! I love you."_

_Tears pricked at my eyes, my heart… I couldn't tell if my heart had stopped beating, or was going lethally fast. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for Kaoru to respond._

"_Princess Aina, I am flattered by your words. You're a lovely lady and I am honored by your affections, but—"_

Bam!

_I guess I pressed the door in the right spot, because it opened and I came tumbling out. I stood instantly, my face beat red, and bowed an apology. "I am so sorry to interrupt! Please forgive me, Aina-senpai, Kaoru!"_

_And with that, I ran off, barely holding in tears._

_[End Flashback]_

I leaned back into the couch as I tried to not only complete some last minute homework but watch the TV.

I wanted to cry, scream, laugh, cry, hit, punch, kick, kill, kill myself, and then cry again… all at the same time. My emotions were a mess. I had no clue what Kaoru said to that girl. Did he reject her? Accept her? Promise to think on it? Or did he pull a Mori and walk off silently? I wanted to know, but I couldn't ask.

Sighing, I grabbed a blanket of the floor and covered up.

_I finally fall for someone, and it has to be someone who is loved by an entire school._

_Why me?_

[The Next Day After School]

"Interesting research, Tsubasa." Kyoya said. "This project of yours was quite beneficial to the club. I'm sure our faithful leader will approve your plans, and we'll attract quite a bit of attention to the club."

I nodded as I took back one of the copies of my social studies survey project. "It was no problem really. I mean, I had to do a survey. I might as well ask the questions like 'What Cosplay Would You Like To See The Hosts In', and 'What Is Your Favorite Show/Manga/Anime/Movie'…"

Kyoya wrote something in his Death Note, and I stood to walk off.

"If I may ask, what put you in such a bad mood?"

I froze.

"Even Tamaki has noticed. You were so happy, and then you became sad… right after Princess Aina confessed to Kaoru."

I froze even more. Kyoya was too damn smart.

"You like Kaoru, don't you Tsubasa? You may even… love him."

I couldn't breathe. How could I, now that Kyoya knew my secret?!

"Well then, you don't need to worry. I wont say anything. But really, just so you know, I don't know whether or not he turned down Princess Aina."

I nodded, and walked away.

Not even Kyoya knew what he said. I don't know whether to be bothered more by that, or by the fact Kyoya knows my secret love.

"Tsu-chan!"

"Yes, Hunny?" I asked, looking down at cute Hunny and his Bunny. "Is something wrong?"

"Your class president came and yelled at Tama-chan!"

I sweat dropped.

What now?

"And he said you were failing math and science terribly!"

I banged my head on the table. "I hate my class president. He's such a jerk."

"Well I was just thinking Tsu-chan, maybe you'd like to come with me over to Takashi's house and we can help you!" He exclaimed, even more pink flowers then usual floating around his head. "We'd be happy to help you in any way we can, Tsu-chan, because you're our friend! Neh, isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori said, popping up out of no where.

For being as tall as he is, that is just too freaking easy for him to do.

"Wow. I'd appreciate the help guys!"

And with that, I found myself abducted into a limo and being taken away to the Morinozuka manor.

Fun.

"Tsu-chan, do you love Kao-chan?"

I almost spat out my tea not only in Mori's face but on our books.

"Hunny, have you been taking blunt lessons from Haruhi?" I asked, staring at the little blonde boy with a huge blush on my face. He smiled, and for some reason it was a little devious. I looked at Mori, who also had a slightly devious small smile on his face. "…Yeah. I think… I do. Don't tell though, okay? Not even Tamaki knows! Its just you two and Satan!"

"Satan?" Mori repeated. I sweat dropped.

"Kyoya."

"Ah."

"So…" I paused, and looking at Hunny, I blushed a little. "How did you find out?"

"I just was guessing!" He giggled. "I never was really sure if you did or not! But now we know for sure, Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan, I think you and Kao-chan would be really cute together!" I sweat dropped a little, and sighed. "Wait, Tsu-chan, why do you look so sad? Did I say something bad?"

I nodded a no. "It's just… A really pretty customer… Princess Aina… confessed to Kaoru. I think he was going to say yes when I fell out of the closet."

"Fell out of the closet?" Hunny asked. I proceeded to explain. Hunny smiled. "Girls confess to the Hosts all the time, and we always turn them down! Plus, I think Kao-chan really likes you, Tsu-chan. Maybe you should tell him how you feel…"

I blinked, and sighed. I looked around Mori's room. It was relaxing. "I've only been here for what, two months? Three months? He doesn't know me that well."

"Get to know him then." Mori suggesting. I laughed a little. That just seemed so out of character for him. He smiled, and ruffled my hair, then pointed to my math book. "Study." I nodded, and we continued studying.

_I like Mori a lot, he's like the big brother I've always wanted—well, Tamaki is too, but Mori is the mature, calm big brother I've always wanted. Hunny is like the little brother/best guy friend I've always wanted, even if he is two years older._

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a tiny Mori bounded in.

Wait, what the hell?

"Taka!" He exclaimed, "I just got back. I didn't know you had a friend over! Hello, Mitsukuni!"

"Hi there Satoshi!" Hunny smiled. "Oh, Tsu-chan, this is Satoshi! He's Takashi's little brother."

I grinned. "Wow! I didn't know Mori had a little brother!" I stood, and bowed to Satoshi. "Nice to meet you. My name is Tsubasa Suoh, I'm a first year at Ouran Academy and I'm kind of in the Host Club!"

"Oh, you're Tamaki Suoh's cousin then?" He asked, smiling. "Good to meet you too! I always enjoy meeting Taka's friends!" And then he ran off. I giggled, and sat back down.

"Mori, you're brother is really nice!" I said, smiling.

"Satoshi really admires Takashi!" Hunny explained. "He wants to be strong and brave just like Takashi."

I smiled. _That is really cool. Mori is lucky to have such a great little brother._ "Hunny, do you have a little brother?"

"Yeah!" Hunny said, grinning ear to ear. "His name is Yasuchika, but everyone usually calls him Chika! He's about, uh, fourteen! So is Satoshi!"

I smiled. "Well, your little brother must be really lucky. Are you two close?"

Hunny frowned a little. "Yasuchika does not like Mitsukuni." Mori said. He then explained in brief detail how Yasuchika was angry at Hunny for many reasons, and that he hated Hunny because he didn't act like a man or something. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Hunny. I didn't mean to bring it up—"

"No! That's okay, Tsu-chan!" Hunny said smiling. "I'm sure Chika will understand soon, and then we'll be best friends!"

Talk about optimism.

We then continued to do schoolwork, and then I went home and straight to bed.

_I might just have to take Hunny and Mori's advice after all. _I thought with a small smile. _Maybe tell Kaoru how I feel… would be the best idea after all._

_And maybe I should find a way to get Miss Aina transferred to someplace far, far away._

_Istanbul, Canada, and Las Angeles all sound nice._

_Or Timbuktu. Perhaps the Republic of Chad?_

_Yes, I think I'll just go with the Republic of Chad._

_LA is the backup for that plan._

_**Yay! Please review! :)**_

6


	18. The Sayutaki Sisters

**Hey! **Sorry for not updating for a while. I had writers block.

**Enjoy this chapter though! **And don't forget to review!

~ Chapter Eighteen ~  
~ The Sayutaki Sisters ~

I stood with the Hosts, waiting for the club to open for the day. I was pushed next to Haruhi, with one twin leaning on either of us. Kaoru on me, and Hikaru on Haruhi. If you looked at us, we were to the left of the seat Tamaki was "royally posed" in, with Mori directly behind it (Hunny on his shoulders looking cute of course), and Kyoya on the opposite side of us, writing in his almighty black notebook (which he claimed wasn't a Death Note shortly after I jumped and touched it, asking to see his Shinigami. I didn't really see one, but I could have sworn an unnatural shadow moved past me).

We became still as boards when the doorknob began to slowly turn, opening the door and revealing the first customers of the day.

When I saw the faces, I couldn't breathe.

"Hey, is this the Host Club?" A familiar voice piped up, looking at us. The bright blue, innocent eyes stopped on me and widened. "Tsubasa-chan?"

I stepped forward, a smile on my face.

"CHOUKO! HINO! SAIOMI!" I shouted excitedly, running forward and tackling the three surprised girls in a hug of doom. "I missed you girls so much! And now you're finally and really here! I'm so happy!"

"Tsubasa." Hino hissed from somewhere in the pile. "Can't. Breathe. Oxygen. Failing. RELEASE!" I let them go, smirking evilly.

All of them looked different yet the same from when I last saw them.

Chouko, although around my age, was a head shorter than me. She had huge, bright blue eyes that were incredibly innocent and flecked with gold in some spots. She had a slightly tan complexion, and looked like she was in middle school instead of high school. Her short chestnut brown hair was perfectly and naturally straight, and went to about her chin (just below her ears). It had tiny pink streaks going through the bangs. Our hairstyles were a lot alike actually, except my hair was a bit longer, blond, not naturally straight, and when I straightened it it still came out a little wavy. Also, her hair was layered. She wore a tie-dye jacket over the Ouran high school girls uniform, which brought the meaning of the name 'Chouko', which is butterfly child, to a whole new level. She was a walking rainbow.

Hino, who was half of a head taller than me, had long, waist length black hair that was silky and wavy. Her bangs were swept to the side, covering her left eye and part of her right. Her eyes were a piercing shade of bright green, and her pale skin practically was glowing in the sunlight that shone through the Third Music Room. Ha! That sounded poetic. Hino wore the boys uniform, but because of her "female body", it was obvious she was a girl. The white button up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing an electric lime green t-shirt with neon grafitti on it advertising some French band she liked. And no, she doesn't speak French. She just has a thing for music in foreign languages even if she cant understand what the heck they are saying.

Saiomi wore her wavy chestnut brown hair to her elbows in cute pigtails, her blue eyes weren't as wide as Chouko's, they were more close to the size of mine. She was a little tanner than Couko too. She wore the girls uniform, except somehow she got a skirt not to be puffy; it just hung flatly and went to her knees. Under it, she wore some baggy light wash jeans and cute yellow sneakers. I recognized the hat she wore, too; it was a Momiji hat, based off the Fruits Basket anime, bunny ears and all. A huge grin was plastered to her face as usual.

"Hey, look, it's Tamaki-kun!" Saiomi gasped, pointing at Tamaki. She ran and glomped him. "I haven't seen you since we were eight! You're tall now!"

"Yes," Hino sighed. "He was quite short for his age. Now, he's a giant."

I laughed a little at his face. Hino had never met him before. "I've sent her lots of pictures and told her everything about you. She's not a stalker like Kyoya."

Chouko was staring at the twins with wide eyes. She raised a finger to point at them. "That's Hikaru-san, and that's Kaoru-san." She said simply. "I can tell, because Tsubasa has told us a lot about you two and Haruhi-san especially."

The twins looked up, smirking. "You told them about us especially?" They asked together. I glared at them heavily.

"Don't act like you're special." I muttered darkly, making them flinch. "I told them more about Haruhi. She's my home girl."

"Home… girl?" Haruhi repeated.

"Its American slang she picked up from our dad after one of his later business trips." Saiomi explained with a giggled, doing a little twirl.

"Girls. You're all being rude." Hino said simply. "We didn't introduce ourselves to Tsubasa's friends. My name is Hinokazu Sayutaki. But everyone just calls me Hino."

"Oooh! Ooh! Me next!" Saiomi exclaimed, jumping up and down with her hand in the hair. "I'm Saiomi Sayutaki, I'm a second year, like Hino-chan! But Hino-chan is in the third year class because she's smart! Uhm, yeah, that's it!" I sweat dropped. I could tell she and Hunny would get along just fine, that's for sure.

"I'm Chouko Sayutaki." Chouko said, doing a cute curtsy. "I'm a first year in high school. Nice to meet you all. I hope we'll all be great friends. Oh, and thank you all for being nice to Tsubasa-chan. She seems a lot happier around you all! I'm so glad she's cheered up! Some of you more than others." I could see Tamaki and Kaoru blush a little. Everyone smiled a little, even Mori and Kyoya—the latter was a bit scary though.

Hino sighed. "So, Tsubasa, are you gonna introduce us to your friends or what?"

"Don't act like Uo!" Saiomi scolded, using a Fruits Basket reference that left everyone else confused with 'wtf' faces.

I nodded. "Okay well, this is Tamaki Suoh! My cousin, who might as well be my big brother. This is Kyoya Ootori, he's the vice president of the club. He's a second year like Tamaki and I guess their best friends. This is Haruhi Fujioka, she's a first year. These are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they're first years too. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, or just Mori-senpai, and Mitskuni Haninozuka, or Hunny-senpai."

"-Senpai?" Hino repeated, looking at Hunny.

"Yup," I sighed, smirking a little. "They're both third years, and cousins."

"Wow." She said, her eyes locking on Mori and Kyoya for a second before turning back to me. "You've got quite group of boys here, Tsubasa."

"Yeah, and you look like Diamond from Mamotte! Lollipop." I retorted, and she rolled her eyes. She probably already got enough random comparisons to random anime girls from Saiomi and even Chouko.

"Well, sorry boys!" Chouko giggled, "We're stealing Tsubasa-chan and making her take us on a tour around campus!"

"Yeah." Hino agreed, sweat dropping a little as Saiomi and Chouko each grabbed one of my wrists and began dragging me out. She followed slowly, hands in her pockets. She paused, and turned back to the hosts briefly with a blank look on her face. "We'll try and get her back to you by tonight."

"MAYBE!" Saiomi and Chouko chimed over my screams, cries, and pleas for help.

"So, Tsu-Tsu," Saiomi giggled, "Which twin is it that you were in love with again?"

I blushed. "Kaoru," I muttered as we walked down another empty hall. It had been a few hours. Not even the clubs were around anymore. I hoped the Host Club was at least waiting for me—at least Tamaki!

"Aw, kawaii…" Saiomi sighed, fangirl hearts flashing in her eyes. "Neh neh, you think those two are moe?"

"Stop being a weird fangirl, and saying moe about Tsubasa's soon-to-be boyfriend." Hino scolded in a board, lazy way, looking at her nails. "Yo, Tsubasa, does this school have a kendo club?"

"Mori's the president." I answered. She smirked.

"Hm. Interesting."

I shivered. "You sounded like Kyoya for a second. Scary thoughts."

**Yay! **Hino, Chouko, and Saiomi are here. Fun! xD

**And here, **my readers, is a little fun for you all!

**My picks for who would play my Ouran OCs!!!**

Tsubasa:  
If she was in the anime, her voice actor would be the girl who voiced Arisa Uotani/"Uo" from Fruits Basket in English.  
Or, in Japanese, Nana Mizuki would be her voice actor- she plays Utau in Shugo Chara!.  
If she was part of a live action Ouran film, I would pick... Who knows. Any ideas?

Hino:  
If she was in the anime, her voice actor would be the girl who voiced Saki Hanajima/"Hana" from Fruits Basket in English.  
Or, in Japanese, the girl who does the voice of Rima Mashiro in Shugo Chara!.  
If she was part of a live action Ouran film, I would want Ashlee Simpson to play Hino xD Her, or Eriko Toda (Misa Amane in the Death Note movies)

Saiomi:  
If she was in the anime, her voice actor would be the girl who voiced Sasami from the Sasami Magical Girls Club in English.  
Or, in Japanese, the girl who does the voice of Hanon from Mermaid Melody.  
If she was part of a live action Ouran film, I'd want her to be played by the girl who stars in The Secret Life of The American Teenager, or by the girl who played Sayu Yagami in the Death Note movies.

Chouko:  
If she was in the anime, her voice actor would be the girl who did the voice for Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket in English.  
Or, in Japanese, the girl who does the voice of Misa Amane in the Japanese dub.  
If she was part of a live action Ouran film, I'd want her to be played by Ashley Greene, who played Alice Cullen in Twilight.

And, since we are already on the topic of voice actors, here are some interesting facts.

CAITLIN GLASS - The voice of Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran, and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist.

JAPANESE VOICE ACTOR FOR TAMAKI - Also did the voice of Light Yagami from Death Note for the Japanese anime. Compare the laughs- its hilarious.

JAPANESE VOICE ACTOR FOR HUNNY - Also did the voice of Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket for the Japanese anime!

Okay, thats all, see ya next time!

5


	19. The Zuka Club?

**Oh my God, **I am so sorry for not updating. No excuses. I just forgot! I am so sorry.

**I won't babble, **I'll just let you get on to reading. Again, I'm very sorry...

~ Chapter Nineteen ~  
~ Zuka Club? ~

_[One Month After The Last Chapter]_

I sat in the host room, watching as Kyoya wrote whatever he wrote in that notebook of his down, my eye twitching; the more I thought about, the more I realized how much he was like Light or Mikami… "Scary…" I muttered as I stood up, and walked over to the window to just look out. "Such a nice day…"

I watched Kaoru out of the corner of my eye, and took a deep breath as I turned my attention back to the window. Suddenly, my daydreaming was interrupted by one of the last things I wanted to hear.

"LOBELIA!" Three voices sang, and I froze, turning around to see the three Lobelia whores… oh wait, I think we call them the Zuka Club? Yeah…

All the hosts just stared, sweatdropped, and then continued on with whatever they were doing, except for Tamaki, who had a spastic moment before grabbing me and Haruhi into a protective death embrace with help from the twins. "YOU CANNOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS!" He shouted, and the twins nodded, nuzzling me and Haruhi. I blushed heavily when I realized that Kaoru was nuzzling me. I wanted to nuzzle back, but it took all of self control not too. Some evil god just loves torturing me.

"Uh, Tamaki, I'm your COUSIN." I interjected, a slight anime vein on my face as oxygen levels seemed to decrease all around me. I pushed him off, causing him to cry, and sighed. "Oi, Lobelia Whore Club, just go back to the pits of poo from which you came!" I ordered in a dark tone, fiery background behind me and the whole satanic, scary shebang. They just glared at me. "Kyoya, can I borrow your Death Note?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to kill them right now.

Abruptly, he snapped his notebook shut. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tsubasa." He stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Light said when he was caught…" I muttered, returning to look at them. "What brings you lesbians here?"

"We're here to rescue this maiden, and even though you're reluctant, we'll save you as well from this abomination called the Host Club!" I blinked at Suzuran, and then sweatdropped. "Oh, Tsubasa, your Rebellious Princess Syndrome may be complicated, but it's what makes you an empowered woman!" Suddenly, Hinagiku hugged me, and I cringed, shouting several very bad words.

"The only empowering I want at the moment comes from the power of a Death Note!" I screeched as I tried to push the Zuka girls off of me. "As in, I want to KILL you!" They still hugged me. "IF YOU DON'T LET GO, I'LL SCREAM RAPE!" I added, reaching out for help. "HELP ME BEFORE I'M RAPED BY THE ZUKA GIRLS!!!"

Suddenly, I was pulled out and into the warm embrace of Kaoru.

Yeah, this was much better...

I blushed, and jumped away. "NO PSYHICAL CONTACT!" I shouted, pointing at Zuka club. "Look, its obvious nobody wants you here. Just… leave. I have a headache."

Out of no where, Tamaki pulled out a bazooka, as did the twins, and the Zuka girls admitted defeat for today, promising to comeback another day to save me and Haruhi from the Host club.

As I watched Tamaki do a happy dance, I wasn't so sure anymore whether being saved by the Zuka club would be bad or not.

(A/n: -looks up- Oh my gosh, where the heck did that come from? Sigh. I'm on a Pocky high… XD Anyways… -pulls magic fast forward lever-)

I wandered around the Ouran campus, sweatdropping occasionally as memories of my first day here zoomed through my head. I remembered getting lost, and then… Oh yeah, I haven't seen Nekozawa in a long time, I mused. Honestly, Nekozawa and I text messaged and emailed sometimes, and I considered him a great friend since we both liked the occult and he was nice to hang out with, but I haven't seen him in a while. I looked down one of the halls, and grinned deviously when I saw the huge doors that seemed gothic—and completely out of place in Ouran; the home of things pink and Disney Princess.

I gently opened the door, and scooted in, not at all concerned about the dark, eerie atmosphere or candlelit rooms. I saw several people in cloaks walk around (ignoring me), and I sweatdropped slightly. I'm really curious about this; there was around twenty five members in the Black Magic Club (believe it or not!) and yet the only one you ever see is Nekozawa. Insert mental shrug here; he's the only one I ever talk to anyways.

I walked through to go see him, shooting a glare at Reika on the way. That girl still stalks Hunny, even though me and Hino beat her up… and the twins practically bombed her house… and Kyoya gave her his 'look'—the scariest look ever. My eyes widened slightly when I saw—speak of the devil—Hino, talking to Nekozawa. "Um, Hino? Whatcha doing?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Hino-san is much nicer then Ohtori." Nekozawa said. "She's helping with the club's finances for no charge at all! We'll be able to take that fieldtrip to the Voodoo convention in Kagawa after all!"

I blinked, nodded, and then slowly moved away. If Hino and Nekozawa started dating, I was going to go totally spastic with weirded-out-ness.

I walked around the campus, still severely weirded out from my encounter with Nekozawa and Hino. Bleh…

I passed the library, and smirked when I saw that Saiomi and Hunny were getting along well, looking at a book about stuffed animals. I continued walking, when suddenly I was glomped by Renge.

"Tsubasa-chan! Tamaki is being an idiot!" She cried, and I noticed Tamaki (who had been following her) retreat to a corner of woe.

"And the point is? Renge-chan, Tamaki is always being an idiot, a moron, or… something else. He's Tamaki." I sighed, trying to free myself from the Renge-Koala. Seriously, she can be worse than Hunny when she wants…

'_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic…'_

I blushed. That was my ringtone for Kaoru… Toxic by Britney Spears…

Tamaki and Renge stared at me, slightly knowing smirks on their faces.

Awkward…

I blushed to the roots of my hair, and pulled out my phone quickly, pushing the answer button quickly and shoot a glare at Tamaki and Renge, causing them to run away in fear. "Moshi moshi." I muttered bitterly into the phone, not caring who it was anymore.

"_Tsubasa?"_

My eyes widened.

Oh yeah, now I remembered.

"Kaoru?" I sighed. "I'm on campus you know. You could have just found me. And didn't I just see you like… thirty minutes ago."

"_Yeah, but, I need to talk to you."_

"About what?" I asked, curious.

"_Can you just come to the Third Music Room?"_

I was highly confused, but before I could say anything else Kaoru hung up.

Shrugging, I made my way to the music room, completely confused beyond reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK guys. That's all of Dice's amazing work- now, it's my turn.

Oh dear Lord, what has she gotten herself into?

I will update as soon as I can- my chapters most likely won't be as long as Dice's, but I will try! I'm turning a few ideas for a chapter over in my mind, testing them out, so I will most likely update… hmm. Before Monday? (today is Wednesday btw- technically lol)

I hope so. Wish me luck! I will try to do this amazing story justice! :D

- LOSGAP =D

4


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

LOSGAP finally got up the nerve to put up this chapter! Yes, I'm nervous about this- it's such a great story, I don't want to ruin it xD

Anyways, I hope you guys all love it! (Especially you Dice!)

I know this is really short, but it's kind of a test chapter- kind of figuring everyone out, getting a feel for the plot line, you know? I haven't done a KaoruxOC since January, so I apologize if he magically transforms to Kyoya, Mori or Tamaki while he's talking lol

Anyways…

Let's get cracking!

LOSGAP =D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked quickly down the plush halls of Ouran, my mind spinning as I tried to figure out what on Earth Kaoru wanted to talk to me about.

_Did I screw up serving tea or something? Did I say something to upset him? _I wondered, trying to calm my racing heart. _Maybe it's not bad- but I bet it's not like he's going to confess his love to me or something- that's something Renge would assume, not me. I need to be realistic. _

But still, I couldn't help but entertain that notion a bit longer- I've been spending way too much time with Renge.

I took a deep breath, smoothing down my short hair before I cautiously opened the door, poking my head in.

My eyes flickered around the room, searching for Kaoru, and I spotted his ginger head from where he sat on the couch, lounging casually. I immediately noticed Hikaru wasn't with him- was that a good or bad thing?

"What did you want Kaoru?" I asked, walking up to him and putting a hand on my hip, putting on an irritated expression so that he didn't think I was hanging on his every word or something.

"Are you OK?" Kaoru asked, frowning at me and I blinked. That was unexpected. "I'm fine… why?" I stared at him, confused. "You haven't really talked to me since you fell out of the closet." Kaoru pointed out and I blushed.

"Look, if you want to know what happened, I turned her down." Kaoru said and I felt my heart skip a little beat with happiness.

"I get confessions from people like her almost every week- it's no big deal." Kaoru shrugged and my happiness shriveled up and died.

"Gee, thanks for telling me that- I hope you didn't mention that when you turned her down." I sweat dropped. Kaoru laughed. "Of course I didn't- I told her the truth- I like someone else." He said.

Insert insane blushing here, for both of us.

"Anyway, I gotta go find Hikaru before he goes insane. See you later Tenshi-chan." Kaoru said, ruffling my hair as he passed by. I watched him leave, screaming my head off inside.

_He called me Tenshi-chan! And he wasn't even teasing! Oh, wait, maybe he was teasing… I can never tell with him. _I thought, wondering if the blush was ever going to fade.

OOO

Of course the minute I left the music room I was attacked by Tamaki and his Glomp of Death.

"Tamaki. Can't. Breathe. RELEASE!" I gasped, and he finally did, and I collapsed to the ground, coughing and gagging on his sparkles.

"Can't you go one day without attempting to suffocate me?" I demanded, glaring at him. "Why were you alone with that dirty doppelganger?" Tamaki demanded, choosing to ignore my glare.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I sniffed, stalking past him.

"Tsu-chan is mad at me!" Tamaki whined, following after me. "Yes Tsu-chan is mad! Tsu-chan hates it when Tamaki interferes in Tsu-chan's business! Tsu-chan is wondering why Tsu-chan is talking in third person!"

I smacked my forehead mentally for my rambling- talking to Kaoru always left my mind muddled and confused, always unable to form coherent sentences or thoughts.

I shook my head, attempting to clear my muddled brain as I got into the limo beside Tamaki, annoyed with myself for letting such an annoying redhead get to me like that.

OOO

"Tsu-chan!" I sighed as I was attacked by Saiomi latching herself around my neck. She grinned up at me happily from underneath her Momiji hat. (Which was adorable! I must remember to borrow that from her.)

"Hunny-chan is so cute!" She squealed, hugging me tightly and bouncing up and down. I sighed patently, looking up at Hino and Chouko expectantly.

"She has a crush on him." Hino deadpanned and Chouko nodded. "It's kind of obvious." She said. "Almost as obvious as your crush on Kaoru!" Saiomi retorted, then frowned, glancing between a sweat dropping Chouko and I.

"…wrong person?"

"No dip, Sherlock." Hino rolled her eyes and wandered off. Saiomi skipped after her, exclaiming about how she was going to make her the _cutest_ Shigure hat (I need to talk to her about making me a hat), which left Chouko and I together.

"So…" Chouko said awkwardly as we stood in the parlor in silence. I rubbed the back of my neck, annoyed I couldn't think of a conversation with one of my best friends.

"HUG!" Chouko exclaimed, glomping me to the floor. "Oof!" I fell backwards, whacking my head on the floor, thankfully padded with soft white carpeting- there was like a foot of it. I could feel myself beginning to sink into it, and imagined I was lying in quicksand or something.

"Soft carpet." I commented as I sunk deeper into the carpet. "Are you high or something?" Chouko demanded, prying my eyes open. "What are you doing?" I asked her, a bit annoyed as she peered directly into my eye.

"Checking to see if your pupils are dilated, which they are." She added. "Yup, you're high. I knew that scary Ootori guy was a drug dealer." She shook her head as she popped up.

"See ya!" She waved, dancing off. I scowled after her, realizing I couldn't quite get out of the carpet.

"Help?" I called into the empty room. I rolled my eyes, deciding to roll up onto my shoulders and flip up to my feet, like they do in the movies.

I got the first part right- but when I did the flip part, something went _crack_ and before I quite knew it I was on the floor again, staring down at the carpet.

Deciding getting up wasn't worth the effort, I lay still, imaging I was going to sink right into the woodwork.

_Hmm. Wonder if anyone will find me._

OOO

Luckily for me, Tamaki got curious about my whereabouts.

_Two hours later._

Fortunately for him I fell asleep, so I hadn't realized how much time had passed by before my cousin tripped over me on his way to dinner.

"Tsu-chan? What are you doing on the floor?" I felt him poke me and raised my head sleepily. "Seeing if your carpet's thread count is accurate." I reply dryly. "Help me up please."

Tamaki obediently dragged me to my feet, where I stumbled, my entire body numb from sleeping so long. "Are you sick Tenshi-chan?!" Tamaki shrieked when I staggered.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes with annoyance as I made my way to the dining room.

"It's nice to know I have friends that care about me." I grumbled, scowling at my friends happily eating at the dinner table.

"Father's away for a meeting." Tamaki explained when he noticed my gaze falling on the empty seat at the head of the table.

I hated these long, fancy rich-people tables- handy for parties, terrible when only a few people are eating. But they come in handy when you want to ignore your friends and sit at the other side of the table.

"TSU-CHAN! COME EAT OVER HERE!" Saiomi bawled, and I winced at her loudness, since she was only like ten seats away.

"Why? You guys are ignoring me." I replied, and rolled my eyes at their confused looks. "YOU LEFT ME DROWNING IN THE CARPET!" I shrieked, my temper snapping as I stabbed a finger at them accusingly.

"Tsu-chan's mad." Saiomi, Chouko, and Tamaki all whined in unison. My eye twitched. "Tsu-chan is very mad! Oh no, I'm doing it again… GAH!" I collapsed onto the table, banging my head into the hard wood.

"Is she dead?" Saiomi whispered curiously.

"Eh? Who said what?" Hino asked, probably having been listening to her music the entire time. I moaned and slid under the table, collapsing with despair.

"Wow, I think she really did die." Chouko commented. "Suck it up. You're turning into Tamaki." Hino sighed and my eyes, previously weeping quietly, snapped open, drying instantly.

"I can't be turning into Tamaki!" I shrieked, leaping upwards in horror and smacking my head into the table.

"Ow…" I whimpered, rubbing the top of my head as I complimented the face that I really was turning into Tamaki- those were scary, scary thoughts.

_Dear Lord, what will I do if I turn into _him?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Be honest, who can resist Tamaki? Spend five minutes with him and you'll end up speaking like him.

Anyways, I hope this didn't stink too terribly, and maybe, just maybe you enjoyed? Maybe?

(Gosh I'm so nervous about what you guys will think! I really don't want to mess this up!)

Anyways, please, please review with your honest opinions! No flames though please!

LOSGAP =D

3


End file.
